Truth
by Munchkin1978
Summary: Bella left years ago before she and Edward were to get married. Now Alice has got married and Bella returns setting in motion the future events that she and Edward can not ignore anymore. ALL HUMAN- BxE AxJ ExR CxE
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is my new story- **

**It is all human and I thought I would give it a try. I love twilight and the characters but this one was screaming at me to be started. I know I have 2 others on the go but this all started when I was listening to Everything from Lifehouse. So this story was born and out came the first chapter. It was like 40 pages written out by hand. I want to keep it in its original form but the 1****st**** chapter would be way too long. It was originally supposed to be a one shot but kind of ballooned into this. So I am going to try and split the chapter. Hope you like it. I do.**

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Truth**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

I stood at the edge of the crowd. I towered over most of the people it seemed. No one here knew who I was yet. I didn't care if they did or not. I'd lost all rhyme or reason in that department. Yes I owned my own corporation. Yes I was a doctor too. I could be a farmer with my shirt off and the ladies would still want me. I didn't want them. I would throw them all away just to have her back. Just her. It was always her. I must have known it was always her. I'd questioned myself long ago and put everything aside when she left. I was only human. Any one would have done the same. She'd told me not to follow. How I wanted to follow. If I had I wouldn't be where I was today. My mother said I was always a shell but when I was with her I was alive and free. I'd seen her at my sister's wedding just one week ago. That fleeting moment my whole life was shooting into perspective. That beautiful vision of her standing not five feet in front of me talking to someone else.

I looked around again and took a hesitant step into the crowd. I knew she was here. I could sense her. I could feel her presence. I stepped forward again and everyone seemed to move for me. The sun was setting behind me through the glass. A few more minutes and it would be dark. A few more minutes and she would be gone. I heard the flight numbers being called out. I need two minutes. The flight can't happen yet. I can't loose her. Not again. I searched as I jogged through the crowded area. I saw people saying goodbye and greeting but I didn't see her. I searched again just for a glimpse of her. I knew she was here. I stopped when my eyes landed on her beautiful frame; her face was all I needed to see. There could be a million people in between us and she would be the only one I saw.

Her hair was still long past her shoulders straight but with a slight wave mixed into her chocolate brown locks. She didn't see me as I stepped forward again. She dropped her passport and she bent down to pick it up. Her ticket still in her hand. Her purse in the other. When she was upright again I was standing not two feet from her. I was drawn to her. I was always drawn to her. I waited for that fleeting moment when she finally saw me. When she did finally look up from her passport she questioned what she was seeing. Her eyes already red. She'd been crying. She stumbled again dropping her passport again. Only I reached down to pick it up with out taking my eyes off her. I placed it in her hand and breathed out her name.

"Bella…."

She watched me with her chocolate brown eyes. Her beautiful eyes brimming with more tears. I watched as one fell down her cheek. The perfect water droplet landed on my thumb as I reached for her face. She didn't pull away. She didn't flinch. The crowd around us was nothing. It was just us here. No one else to interfere. No one else to stop this moment from happening.

I wasn't going to let her go again. It was now or never. I took my chance. The one chance I'd been waiting years for. I pulled her small framed body to mine and held her gaze as I tipped her head to mine. She hesitated for a split second but I didn't. I placed my lips on hers. Her soft lips trembled under mine as I kissed her. I wanted to feel her. I wanted to feel that connection to her and only her. I wanted to feel the electric current run through my body like it always did when I was with her. She was my everything. She was all I ever wanted. She didn't resist, nor pull back. She kissed me back with her lips wanting more. Her lips were swelling under mine. Her tears falling as my hands caught them. I heard her drop everything she had. She was starting to slip. I pulled her closer keeping a tight hold of her. I finally pulled back letting both of us breathe.

"I can't let you go again…" I said to her quietly. "I can't bear the thought of loosing you again…"

She looked at me. Her red eyes brimming over with more tears.

"I have to go." She released my grasp I had on her. "I have to go. I can't be here right now." She bent down and picked up her purse and her passport with the ticket. She pulled her carryon luggage and left me standing there. I didn't turn. The presence was disappearing. My world was being invaded by the noise and the crowd around me.

I'd just kissed her and her me and still she left me standing here. I'd put everything on the line for this moment. My one moment with her. My final moment it seemed. I was angry with myself for letting it come to this. I'd let my heart think she wanted me too. If I had found her earlier? I guessed that wasn't the case it would have been the same. I turned to face the gate she had gone through but she was there in front of me again.

She looked at me with her red tear stained chocolate eyes. Her big eyes searching mine. The tears still brimming over. She stood on her toes and kissed me with such a passion it threw me off guard. The sparks and the electric current racing through both of us as I continued what she just started. She reached her hands into my hair and laced them in. I pulled her into me as she pulled her swollen lips back and smiled.

"I have to go see Charlie. He's not well…." She stated the tears still brimming over. "I will come back."

She reached up on her toes and kissed me again. The electric current returning for that split second.

"I promise to come back."

Before I could say another word she had disappeared again. Before I could even reach for her. She was all I wanted. I smiled I couldn't help but smile. I headed out of the crowd when they started to realize who I was. I moved quickly and swiftly out of the airport crowd. My Aston Martin sat parked where I had left it just minutes ago. I got in the driver seat and placed my head on the steering wheel. My mind was bouncing all over. Last night, today they were all a blur.

My Blackberry vibrated. I tossed it aside before it told me I had a new message. No one had my number but the company assistants. I picked it back up and the text flashed across the Blackberry.

'_**I'm coming back for you Edward. I can't loose you again either. Ever since you're sisters wedding… and last night.'**_

_Wait….._

She wanted to stay. She wasn't running again.

'_**Go home Edward…. Wait for me.'**_

When the second text flashed across my screen I put the phone on the dashboard clip and sent a reply.

"Send as text….. _**I will not wait at home. I will come and find you**_."

The phone beeped as I pulled out from the self made parking spot I had made. I sped off toward my home. I wasn't at Alice's wedding very long. I couldn't stay with her there tempting me. I was the one who had left that time. Or so I had thought. She was pulling away as I was leaving that night. I realized she was my everything. I had spent years brooding over loosing her that day. My emotions put aside but not forgotten.

I sped along the highway always looking in my mirror. I pushed the button on my steering wheel and placed a call to my assistant. I didn't wait for a hello just barked out the order.

"Henry get the plane ready. I want it ready in less than an hour. I need to be in Forks immediately."

"Yes sir."

I ended the call. It was my plane. I could use it as I saw fit. I didn't have anyone to answer to but myself. This was important. She was important. I would go and get her. Bring her back to us.

I pulled into my long winding drive and put the pedal to the floor. I came to a stop at the end and left the car in the moment it stopped. I ran up the steps, flung the door open and ran right smack into Irina my housekeeper.

"Sir?"

"Irina I will be away on a business trip for a few days. Cancel all my calls for the next week."

I ran past her like a school child on Christmas morning. I stopped at my bedroom and pulled out my bag as I threw the clothes and items into it. I reached for the drawer that I kept locked. I took the key out and opened it. My previous life was in there. She was in there. My life with her. Or almost with her. My hand lay on the letter with the ring attached.

_Her letter._

_Her ring._

I picked it up as if it would explode in my hands. I tucked inside my pocket and put the ring on my pinky finger. It was hers. It was always hers. It would always remain hers. I locked it back and zipped up my bag. I left abruptly running into Irina again as I went.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen your father is on the phone."

"Transfer it to my Blackberry in the car."

"Yes sir."

I dashed out the door no bothering to close it behind me. I had thrown my bad into the back and sat down. My father was waiting as slammed the door shut.

"What is it dad?" I didn't want to sound curt but I was in a rush.

"Your supposed to be here Edward where are you?"

_Damn_. I had forgotten I had a lunch with both my parents about the future of the children's program at the hospital.

"Sorry dad. Something came up. I have to head to Washington."

"The storms are bad in the Washington area. Don't fly it yourself okay." I heard the note of concern in his voice. He knew who I was going after. She was only at their house yesterday.

"I'm not flying it myself."

Now I was worried. Bella was in the air already. I didn't think to check the weather patterns. But Washington has never had storms like this before.

"Two planes are down. One is still in the air. Seattle is re-directing flights. Your sister is trying to come home with Jasper."

I had forgotten she was staying in Seattle for a few days before coming home. "I forgot she was out there." If she was stuck then maybe the two planes went down before Bella's took off. I could only hope. Everything was put aside. I wasn't a doctor now. I wasn't a business man. I was going to get my love. "Dad I need to go. Tell mom I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her when I come back."

"Go get her son and be careful."

_He knew_.

I cut the call and placed another out to Henry.

"Did you prep the plane?"

"Yes it is waiting for you at the air field."

"Good. Do another thing for me. Find out what flight Bella Swan is on? She is flying into Seattle. In about an hour now. I need to know if it is still in the air. Call me back Henry."

"Yes sir."

I sped along the tree lined roads till the airport started to come into view. I pulled up and stopped the car. I pulled up and stopped the car. I pulled my Blackberry out of the clip and Henry called through.

"She is on two possible flights sir. Flight 1056 or 1096 to Seattle. Both flights were in the air. One has crashed sir…."

_No._

_No._

_No._

That can't be right. Not Bella's flight. She was just in my arms. She was going to come back for me. I was going to go find her.

"Which one?" I spat out.

"1056 sir."

"I want the flight lists from both flights. Send them to me Henry. I need to see them. I won't take anything less than a full list."

"Yes sir."

I pulled my bags out of the car and dashed into the plane. The plane was in the air ten minutes later. Henry hadn't called me back. I scrolled into my messages. Nothing yet. I lingered on the text's Bella had sent. Re-reading them for my sanity. _Where was that list?_ I needed to know Bella was okay. I was not going to loose her like this. I couldn't loose her again.

"Damn it Henry hurry up." I yelled out. _Fuck where were the lists?_

The phone buzzed in my hand and the flight lists popped up on my screen.

"Sir you should sit down we are going into a rough weather." The pilot on the intercom said.

I hadn't realized I was pacing. I found my seat and sat down. I buckled up. I scrolled through the confirmed lists one by one. There on the bottom of flight 1056 was Bella Swan confirmed passenger with a ticket number.

_No….._

_No….._

_No…._

I threw the phone as the name was etched into my eyes. I heard it shatter against the wall of the plane as the turbulence hit. I put my head in my hands. My Bella was down there in that crash. I shouldn't have let her go. I should have took her home right then. The doctor in me was back. It was in full gear now. I needed to know where the plane was. Where it crashed. Flight 1056 needed to be found. I needed her to be okay. She had to be.

Every scenario was running through my head. Every moment from before we parted ways the first time rang into my head like it was only yesterday. I remember her accepting my asking her to marry me.

_Flash back…._

"_Edward it is beautiful here. How did you find it?"_

"_I was hiking with Emmett and I found it. I thought it was perfect for this."_

"_What is this?"_

"_This is me asking you to marry me. Be my wife forever and always. Grow old with me, have kids with me. Let's just be….."_

"_Oh Edward….." _

_She had pulled me up from the ground and kissed me. A true seal the deal kiss. That kiss lead to what we did next. It was a good thing I had brought a blanket so we could just lay down and talk and dream about our life in the future. I had just laid out the blanket before she kissed me again. I didn't stop her. I was too caught up in the moment myself. It wasn't our first time nor would it be our last._

_I recalled undoing her shirt buttons letting her bra show. She had pushed me back onto the blanket after removing my shirt. She had run her hands over each of my biceps leaving a hot trail over each section she trailed her fingers over. I reached for her waist but found my hand traveling over her breasts and popping them out of her bra. I was doing what she was doing. She had stood removing her pants and mine. She had kneeled back over me. I knew what she was doing. She was going to ride me like she loved to do. She didn't have to wait long as I entered her with a thrust of my hips. I entered her and re-entered her as she moved atop me. I held her waist and guided her. Making her feel every thrust as she had thrown her head back in pleasure. I wasn't going to last long if she kept this up. I didn't of course. She had cried out as her orgasm hit her bringing me over the edge. I had grunted and let out a holler before releasing inside of her. We had no worries. _

"_Yes Edward I will marry you and be yours forever and always."_

_She had collapsed on top of me and kissed me as I slipped the ring on her finger._

"_Forever and always my love."_

I recalled the final days before the wedding. She was disappearing going out with out telling anyone. We were going to our Jack and Jill and had too much to drink. We had come home and went at it like it was our first time. She was the instigator. She wanted me like she never had before. We had promised each other then that we would not have that much to drink ever again. She had stayed the night and when I woke there was a letter in her place and her ring. My mind went through all the memories of her up to the wedding and then settled on just yesterday. Yesterday was spent talking and then being together again. I took the letter in my hands and unfolded it before I knew what I was doing.

_**Edward,**_

_**Please forgive me…**_

_**I can't marry you. I want to. I really do but I can't do this. I'm sorry.**_

_**I love you and I'm sure I always will but I am too young. There is a whole world out there for me, for you. Go be who you want to be. Be the doctor you wanted or business owner. Have the kids you wanted. I can't be the one to hold you back. Please don't follow me. My mind is set. Nothing will change that. Please just be….**_

_**Please tell everyone thank you. Especially your sister.**_

_**The ring is beautiful but I can't keep it. It is not right if I can't marry you.**_

_**Your love,**_

_**Bella**_

I tossed the letter aside. The memory of that morning fresh in my head again. The unspoken goodbye in the form of a letter... Something had scared her. Something had changed in her. The plane shook with the turbulence as I blocked it out. I hated it as much as the next person. The pilots are handling it I told myself. I didn't dare think that we could go down too. I didn't want to think of Bella hurt and alone.

The plane shook again and I closed my eyes to see her beautiful face. If she was gone I wanted to be too. I wanted to be with her always. Forever and always we had said. The plane shook again and I opened my eyes as the pilots came over the intercom.

"Dr. Cullen the worst seems to be over. They are diverting us to land at a near by Seattle air strip."

I pushed the button and replied

"Find out where flight 1056 crashed. I need to know."

"Yes sir."

I remained in my seat for fear the turbulence would start again. The plane landed with a gentle thud on the ground and I was thanking my lucky stars I was okay but on the other hand wondering what Bella's future held. When the plane came to a stop I jumped from my seat and found that my mind was in rescue mode. I needed information on flight 1056. The pilot had come out as I went to open the door.

"Sir the plane crashed just over the hills there. They were supposed to land here but never made it. I don't suggest you involve yourself. I know you are a Dr.... But there were not many survivors." He paused. "Not even the pilots survived. I am being told."

_Not many survivors._

_No…_

Bella had to have lived. I can still feel her presence. She can't be gone.

I dashed off the plane and there was a car waiting for me. Henry had sent a car. I'd have to thank him later. I took off in the car and realized there was a phone already set up. The ring startled me as the call came through the vehicle.

"Sir it's Henry. I took the liberty of getting you a new phone. I had a feeling you didn't like the news."

"You thought right."

"Sir, things are chaos at the crash site. You shouldn't be going there on your own."

"Henry I am a doctor. I have seen worse in the OR." I needed to find Bella. I needed to get to her if she was still alive. She had to be alive.

"I know sir but your also much needed. This Ms. Swan must be….."

"She is of no concern to you Henry. She is my concern."

I didn't like cutting him off but Bella was my life. He'd have to learn that. I drove and arrived to see the fire trucks putting out flames. There was EMT crew and other emergency help arriving. I didn't see anyone going to or tending to survivors. Where there survivors? There had to be. I dashed from the car and slipped my phone into my pocket as I went. I headed straight for the plane. I looked as I ran estimating where she may have been sitting. The doors where open but no one came out. I climbed up the ladder into the plane to no objections from anyone. Who was running this operation? I could have been anyone. The plane was dark. Darker than I expected with a fire blazing in the back. It only lighted the walls as it was being contained by the fire crew. I stepped down the isle being careful as I went. I looked at the bodies. The stench of the fire was starting to drift into the plane. _What had happened here? What had happened to the plane to cause it to go down?_ I looked into the faces of the people that sat at the front of the plane and they had pure fright. There was no sign of life in them. It was as if they were scared to death. Although I know that is not the case but it was the way it looked. I hesitated at each row looking for Bella and any sign of life from the passengers. I saw none. I stopped in the next row and still no Bella and no life. _Where was she?_ _Was she on the other flight that landed? Was Henry wrong?_ I continued till I reached the middle of the plane and there is where I stopped. Bella was lying lifeless in the seat with her seat belt on. Her purse and carry on that she was carrying was strewn across the floor. I had no issue with that. I had issue with her lying lifeless before me. It couldn't be. She could not be gone. I kicked myself into gear. I leaned down over her and listened. Nothing at first. I listened again and heard a faint breath. She was alive. I undid the seat belt carefully not to jostle her. I quickly took her pulse. It was there as faint as her breath. My heart started to soar but I had to work quickly. I had no idea what kind of damage had been done. I checked her bones to some degree and slowly picked her up. She started to groan before she passed out entirely. Now I was worried. I carried her off the plane stopping one of the EMT crew at the bottom.

"She is alive."

"Hand her here sir. We will get started on her."

"I'm a doctor and she is my wife." I lied. They wouldn't let me stay with her. I knew that all too well. I knew the system and the way it worked. "I didn't see any other life on the plane. There may be others that survived."

Some of the EMT crew was scrambling into the plane now. They realized that it was safe and no fire was in the main cabin. I looked at the lifeless Bella before me. She was alive but barely. I wasn't going to let her from my sight. Never again. I kissed her bloody head and moved her hair from her face. I took the EMT bag to no objections. I was a doctor first and business man second. I wanted to look after Bella. It was her life I needed to save now.

I checked her vitals as the EMT wrote them down on the chart she had with her. From my conclusion she needed a hospital right away. She needed a chopper ambulance but I knew that was going to be out of the question with the fire still blazing. I felt her ribs again and realized she had a couple of broken ribs.

"I can take her to the hospital Dr. Cullen."

I looked at the young EMT before me and closed my mouth. Was I that noticeable right now?

"I know who you are Dr. Cullen. Your father taught me in Chicago."

I quickly wrapped my head around that my father had taught this young girl everything she knew.

"If you want to follow…. I'll make sure she is okay."

I nodded. She hooked up all the monitors as I closed the doors. Bella's faint heart beat belted out through the monitor. It was music to my ears. I left the plane crash site wishing I could stay and help find the survivors. I was in this for helping people. But Bella was who I had come for. I had saved her. I followed the ambulance to the hospital. She took short cuts and weaved in and out of traffic making it to the hospital in record time. I threw the vehicle Henry had for me into a parking spot and ran into the hospital ER. I pulled out my phone and hastily dialed home.

"Emmett put Dad on the phone now." I yelled into the phone as he answered.

"Sure bro, where is the fire?"

I didn't respond as Emmett had no idea what was going on and what was going to happen. I had to stay in control of this situation.

"Edward where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad. Bella is not. She was on that plane that crashed in Seattle. I had to find her Dad. I wasn't going to loose her again. Not like this."

"Edward calm down." He knew me and my pressure was going to spike and I would be in a robot mode. I would be controlling what I couldn't control. Forcing what I shouldn't be forcing. That was why I had removed myself from the being a doctor full time. Only part time now. But I would be full time for Bella. For her and only her. "What is going on? Is she alive?"

"Yes she is alive, barely. She has a faint heart beat. Broken ribs and don't know what else. I am pretty sure she has internal bleeding of some sort. She had her seat belt on in the plane."

"I'll make a couple of calls. Where is she now?"

"Being admitted as the only survivor known."

"Edward you can't work on her. You know that. It is a doctor's code of etiquette. You're too close. Let them work on her. Don't interrupt. I know you."

"I need to know Dad."

"They will tell you. Dr. Howard is still the chief of staff. He will find you. You completed your medical degree under him. You know him. He will look out for Bella."

"Is Alice still here?"

"She has not called to say if she left. I am assuming she is still here."

"Tell her to come to the hospital. Bella will need all the support she can get."

"We will. I will be along in a day. I will make sure all the people I know work on her."

I shut the phone down. My father was right. I couldn't work on her. I was too close. But I was not going to loose site of her. I was not going to. I owed this to her.

I headed with the stretcher and the young EMT right into the ER. No stopping at the go. I knew my way around this ER. I was in control and control was good for me right now. I didn't have to wait but a moment before the chief of staff came by and pulled Bella into his control. He took all of us into a room and took the chart from the EMT.

"Thanks Angela."

"Edward what is the matter. Your father just called me telling me that you were here with an emergency."

"She was in the crash. Flight 1056."

"You need to let me look after her. You are too close Edward. Leave her with me. I will look after her. Carlisle told me to do it myself."

I knew I was close. I felt my control slipping. I was always in control. I never failed. I didn't want to fail Bella. I told her I would find her and bring her back. I felt the control turn over to Dr. Howard. I stepped back but balked. I wanted to stay with her. My life was lying before me.

"Edward go… She will be okay. I will look after personally. She is fighting. I can hear it in her heart beat. She is fighting."

I leaned into her face and kissed her bloody temple, whispering the words as I went. "I still love you Bella Swan. I came and found you." I backed out of the room as the nurses and other doctors converged on her. I stood outside the door watching like an expectant father would be. The tables were turned on me. I was usually the one inside making the decisions, sending the orders and doing the exams. I slammed my fist into the wall as the thoughts of all the horrible things that could be wrong went through my head. The broken bones would mend but internally she could be a mess. Was I too late? I couldn't let myself think that. I couldn't. She had to be alright. I put my head on the wall and ran my hand through my hair. I slammed my fist into the wall again only to have someone shrieking out down the hall.

"Where is my brother? Where is Dr. Cullen?"

"Alice…" I yelled down the hallway. She turned. I didn't care I was yelling. I needed my control back. She took off running towards me and crashed into me. Jasper was seconds behind her. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Dad told me….. Is she okay? Is she alive?"

"No… She is alive, barely breathing."

"Why are you out here? Why aren't you in control in there?"

"I'm too close. I can't work on her Alice." God I wish I wasn't out here. I wanted to be there with her. Fighting for her. Helping her. I was being tested. I knew I was being tested.

"What happened? We only got married a week or so ago."

I explained everything to her. Jasper didn't say a word. He was the calm in Alice's storm. If he wasn't there I am sure she would be ordering people around. I told her about seeing her at the wedding, her leaving moments before me. How I had seen her just the day before and how everything was put into perspective for me. I'd never told anyone that it was Bella that left in the first place. Alice was actually quiet. She was in shock and that was not like her. She stood when the doctor's came out.

I caught a glimpse of Bella hooked to the machines I had worked with so many times before. Her heart beat was beating rapidly now. I smiled. It was truly music to my ears. I must be nuts to be smiling but I was elated that she was fighting. That her heart beat was still there.

Dr. Howard stepped forward making me sit down in the seat behind me. "Sit Dr. Cullen. I know you. I know my walls. I'd like them in one piece." I sat obliging him. I didn't want to waste time with this. I needed answers. "She is fighting. She is going to be okay. I have done my assessment. I am just waiting on the x-rays."

I looked at Alice. Relief was plastered on her face. It was then that I realized Dr. Howard didn't know who Alice was. "Dr. Howard this is Alice. My sister and her husband Jasper."

"Like I said Edward, she is fighting. She is not going to let this go. There must be something good that she is trying to get back too."

I looked at Alice. She looked like she ate a canary. She didn't say anything. Her eyes were huge and she shrunk back into Jasper. I returned my gaze to the conversation.

"She has 4 broken ribs, a broken finger. I am surprised nothing else is broken. She does have some internal bleeding from what I can see but I need the x-rays to confirm how much. She will have a slight concussion and has a pretty bad gash in the back of her head. She is very lucky you were there. Much longer and she would have stopped fighting and perished along with the other passengers." He paused as he spoke to me directly. He was not paying attention to Alice nor Jasper. He was directing his comments to me. "She needs rest to fight. From what I understand her father is the police chief in Forks. Is that not where you were from originally? He had a specialist appointment in the hospital today."

"Charlie is here?" Alice blurted out.

"He has been notified she is here."

I rose from the chair only to stumble back down into it. They were moving Bella down the hall. If I hadn't found her when I did…. Damn it…. If I'd only been quicker. If I'd only made her stay off that flight. If only I'd kissed her longer making her miss the flight.

"Edward, she will be okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. Who is she anyhow? You seem connected to her."

"She was going to be my wife…" I told him quietly. My mind drifted gently from the here and now to that day I purposed to her. I knew my eyes glazed over. I didn't care. I was lost in thought. It was moments later I noticed Charlie out of the corner of my eye.

I stood quickly my memories forgotten for the moment. I pulled Alice and Jasper into the room across the hall. Charlie didn't need to see me right now. If he knew I was here he'd probably have me killed no doubt. I am sure he had no idea I was the one who brought his daughter in and saved her.

I waited till he was signing papers to leave with Alice. I wasn't leaving Bella tonight. I watched as more people were brought in. Most of them deceased with the same frightened look upon their faces. A few were alive but worse off than Bella. I gathered they would not live through the night. It was night. It must be the middle of the night but the words of Dr. Howard rang in my head over and over. 'She is very lucky you were there.'

My phone vibrated. I absently answered it.

"What is it?" I said curtly into the phone.

"Dr. Cullen the east India shipment is delayed sir. They need to talk to you."

"Sorry Henry." I paused. "Can't it wait till tomorrow I am rather busy?" I paused and thought twice about what I had just said. "Better yet forward the call to my Blackberry."

"It is alright sir. I will."

I waited a moment before hanging up. Alice's face was telling me I shouldn't have taken this call.

"Edward Cullen, your doing business while Bella is here?"

"I have to… It can't be helped Alice." I said curtly to her. I was in control of my company as she was in control of hers. The east India shipment was one that I wanted to go through. The young children needed the medicine.

I stepped away from Alice and her glare and accepted the call.

"Why is it delayed? ...... What trouble? ...... No. Change the flight. Make it leave earlier to bypass it… It's the only way it will get through….. Don't you dare argue with me Jessica. Just do it. Email me the flight plan. I want to confirm it in an hour. Do you understand me? .... Good…. Get it done then."

I hung up the phone and held it in my hands. I was a doctor and a business man. I helped people all over the world yet I couldn't stop Bella from getting on that flight.

It must have been an hour or so later before I heard a scream of pain which alerted me that it was Bella. It was coming from her ICU room. I ran as my phone vibrated. I slipped it in my pocket as my mind was on one thing and one thing only. Bella. I stopped at the door as Charlie saw me. I watched him as I watched the doctors try and calm her down. I took a hesitant step into the room as Charlie blocked the direct path to her.

The unspoken '_you're not welcome here_' was enough. I turned to go but not before I saw her with frightened eyes. She was looking past all the doctors and nurses. She had locked my eyes with hers. I turned to go and she screamed again.

"Dr. Cullen welcome back! Are you here to look over the patient?" One of the older doctors asked smiling warmly.

"Yes." I absent mindedly said. I had locked eyes with Bella again. I moved past Charlie much to his hate. I kept a loose idea where he was at all times as I turned my full attention to Bella.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked for Charlie's sake. I knew where she was hurting with out the chart. I had done the initial diagnosis of her ribs.

Bella closed her eyes as I leaned in and asked her again. I whispered to her not wanting to alarm her. "I told you I would come for you."

Her eyes closed fully and she lay back gently. She was calm now. I stepped back and went to walk past Charlie. The unspoken words still unspoken. I didn't want to cause a ruffle with Charlie. She said he was not well.

I was just out the door when he finally spoke.

"Edward."

I turned to face him. I nodded that I had heard him.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back."

I nodded again and left the room of my own free will. If I'd stayed I would have said something I would have regretted. Bella and I had broken up once before and after that things between Charlie and I were curt and borderline speaking.

I waited in the room across the hall that was empty. Once Bella was stable enough I'd have her moved again to her own private room. No expense to her. She deserved the best care in the world if it wasn't by me.

Alice had gone in to check on Bella for me and Charlie hadn't moved an inch. Alice didn't go it if Charlie was there. I'd given her strict instructions. My phone was updating me on the shipments and everything was resolving itself. I'd only ever fired two people in my lifetime and both were dipping into and stealing from the medical shipments. I needed a distraction. I needed more than a distraction. I needed Bella.

I guess I'd fallen asleep because Alice was waking me taking my phone from my hands.

"Edward go see her. Charlie is gone for the moment."

"Thanks." I said standing up. I needed to change my clothes I realized. I had Bella's blood on me still from when I carried her off the plane. I stepped into the hallway where Jasper was asleep in the chair out there.

"Go to a hotel Alice. Take Jasper. I am not going anywhere tonight."

I left them both and entered Bella's ICU room. She was asleep. Her heart monitors beating out loudly. She shifted and her eyes opened. A scream of pain followed

"Stay very still Bella." I said coming to her side. "You need to stay very still okay."

The gash in her head was wrapped with gauze around all of her head. The blood from it still on my shirt.

"I don't want to sleep. I'll have nightmares." She told me quietly.

"You won't sleep much in here. I never did and I worked here." I was trying to keep it light.

I wondered how much she knew of my life. How much she may have read? How much she believed to be true and fiction? I was a bachelor. I dated and everything was public due to the paparazzi. I had a fortune 500 medical company that was building up its medical base faster than any other of its kind. That got me to where I am today. They call me a playboy but now I don't care. I was sure they would be camped out on the hospital property somewhere. They always found me. It never failed. I was without my security but I was safe inside the hospitals many walls.

"Why did you come Edward?" She asked not looking at me.

"I wasn't going to loose you again." I told her quietly.

I waited a moment and when she didn't speak I continued.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer." I paused again waiting for her to say something, anything that would tell me what she was thinking. When she didn't again I continued. "Why did you leave all those years ago?"

"I didn't think I could handle being married." She told me quietly. She was looking at her hands. She still had not looked up to see me. "I wanted you to be happy with what you wanted to do. You had such aspirations to be in the medical field. If I had married you we wouldn't be where we are today."

"You don't know that Bella." I paused watching her. "Something changed that night."

"I…. Yes I had flashes of our life. I couldn't bear to see it come true."

I spun the ring on my pinky finger that was hers. It would always be hers.

"You didn't need to return the ring. It was yours. It will always be yours. No matter if we were together or apart."

"I didn't feel right keeping it."

"Bella it's yours. I want you to have it."

"You give it back to me when the time is right." She paused for a split second and finally looked at me. Tears were falling from her perfect chocolate brown eyes. I stood and wiped them away as she continued. "I'm glad you found me." She smiled. "I don't think I can stay away from you anymore."

"From now on promise me that you will only fly with me."

She nodded. I didn't know if she knew I could fly now. I sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands. Something had changed in her. She was back to the Bella before she had left. The Bella that held my heart was sitting before me.

"I'm scared Edward, I'm scared that it is too late for us. There is so much that has passed between us while we were apart. Can we still be together? I sat on that plane and as it was coming down I could only see us falling apart again."

"I see us together Bella. I always have. I'll prove it to you."

She watched me. Her thoughts passing with each and every expression.

"Okay." She stated simply.

"Okay." I paused. My heart was pounding. "You'll see. We will make it work. I won't let anything else happen to you."

"Okay."

The drugs were starting to kick into her system making her drowsy. I went and sat back in the chair and stood when the doctors came in. I was not the doctor on this case but I didn't want to interfere. The knowledge of what was wrong was killing me of course but I knew she was in excellent hands with Dr. Howard. I left the hospital to get a shower and a change of clothes. The paparazzi were finally starting to camp out. I bypassed them with out being noticed. It was late and dark still.

On my way back I bypassed them again with out being noticed. I stopped in the flower shop and the gift center and by time I made it back to her room it was mid morning the following day. I stepped into the room and was greeted with Charlie and a small boy of about 7 years sitting with Bella playing video games. I stood in the door way and Charlie looked up. Bella was alerted and started talking to her father.

"It's okay dad." I heard her call out. "I want him here."

"Okay Bells. I'll be right out side."

"Okay dad." She watched him go and turned her attention to me. "Hi. You changed." She was trying to sound perky. I knew better. She was in pain. She was trying not to show it.

"Yes." I found my eyes had drifted to her companion on the bed. The young boy was so engrossed with the video game that he didn't look up when I spoke or when Bella spoke.

"Edward…." She began looking at me. Her eyes were sad. Something was wrong. "This is Charlie." She paused taking a breath but the exhale was labored. Something was wrong. I went and sat with her on the other side of the bed. "Your son."

I watched her as she spoke. The boys name is Charlie. Like her father. Okay. It was a good name for a young child. A strong name.

_Whoa. _

_Hold on…._

_Wait just a minute…._

She said his name was Charlie and that he was my son. This couldn't be. It wasn't possible…. _Was it? Could it be?_ It has been about what 8 years or so, maybe less.

"His real name is Edward Charlie Masen Swan." She paused the sadness in her eyes gone. It was replaced with a sparkle of knowledge. "He's your son." She told me again. I'd heard her the first time but the second time didn't want to sink in.

I looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language to me. I looked at the boy. He finally looked up from his game. The coppery reddish brown bronze hair stood out now. The green eyes flashed at me. They were as large as Bella's but looked like mine. The nose and the features matched mine to a 'T'. I was starring into a mini mirror. I was watching myself sit on the bed.

"My son….." I didn't know whether to be angry, happy, sad or ecstatic.

"Edward…. Please understand I had to do this. He is the main reason I left. I had a suspicion that I was. I wasn't going to be the one reason you were held back."

The tears fell from Bella's eyes as she pleaded with me. He was the reason. This little boy, this young life was the reason we fell apart so many years ago. I was speechless.

* * *

**Okay so I was thinking about splitting it up. I just couldn't do that. It was too hard to split. So I think I am going to keep the other chapters together too. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**I know today is Christmas. This is kind of a treat. I will be finishing the other stories but this one was screaming at me. **

**The songs for this story so far are:**

**From the beginning to when she goes through the gate is **_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse**

**From when she comes back out to when Edward leaves the airport **_**All we Are**_** by OneRepublic**

**Other songs in the playlist for the chapter are:**

_**Say (All I need)**_** OneRepublic**

_**Don't you dare**_**- Alexz Johnson (from instant star)**

_**Porcelain Heart**_** – Barlow Girl**

**When Bella is explaining that Charlie is her son and Edward's I was listening to **_**Apologize**_** by OneRebpulic but **_**Hurricane**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars was playing too.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**I kind of left the last chapter when Bella told him he had a son. Sorry I kind of had to cut it off. All stories do have a cliff hanger don't they? The time between chapters are going to be longer because each chapter is quite long. I am planning on telling you what songs I was listening to when I was writing each section. Some of them are from when I was typing it up but most are from when I was writing. If you don't know I write my stories long hand first. That way when I type them out I can change things if I need to. I re-read and usually if I have time have someone else re-read them. I did in the beginning anyhow. I haven't done it lately. I was also hoping to have more reviews. But say la vie. **

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Wait just a minute….**_

_**She said his name was Charlie and that he was my son. This couldn't be. It wasn't possible…. Was it? Could it be? It has been about what 8 years or so, maybe less.**_

"_**His real name is Edward Charlie Masen Swan." She paused, the sadness in her eyes gone. It was replaced with a sparkle of knowledge. "He's your son." She told me again. I'd heard her the first time but the second time didn't want to sink in.**_

_**I looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language to me. I looked at the boy. He finally looked up from his game. The coppery reddish brown bronze hair stood out now. The green eyes flashed at me. They were as large as Bella's but looked like mine. The nose and the features matched mine to a 'T'. I was starring into a mini mirror. I was watching myself sit on the bed.**_

"_**My son….." I didn't know whether to be angry, happy, sad or ecstatic.**_

"_**Edward…. Please understand I had to do this. He is the main reason I left. I had a suspicion that I was. I wasn't going to be the one reason you were held back." **_

_**The tears fell from Bella's eyes as she pleaded with me. He was the reason. This little boy, this young life was the reason we fell apart so many years ago. I was speechless.**_

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Truth**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

1 ½ weeks earlier…..

"Dad I'm going to the airport for Alice's wedding. You will be okay?"

"Sure thing kiddo. Go your taxi is waiting. I'll look out for everything."

"Thanks again."

"Go…"

I dashed out the door and into the taxi before it started honking at me. I told him to go to the airport. He obliged and pulled out of the driveway. I took out the invitation that Alice had sent me. How she remembered was beyond me. We had kept in touch over the years but it was only a few times through email. She had helped me so much before I had left initially. I wanted to see her but I knew that he came with seeing her. She was his sister, I couldn't change that.

I arrived at the airport under worry about what this visit would bring but it was all forgotten when I stepped through the gate. I turned off my cell. I wouldn't dare turn it on while the plane was in the air. I didn't want to cause an accident. I took out my book and sat in my assigned seat. I hadn't changed much in my reading styles. I was school teacher part time and I still worked in the Newton's store. When I came back Mrs. Newton gave me my job back right away. Mike was still working there but had taken over most of the store for his parents.

I pushed Mike and my other thoughts aside for the time being as the plane took off. We were headed to Chicago. The wedding was where the Cullen's had moved to. Carlisle had a teaching job and was chief of staff at the local downtown hospital. I knew that much. The flight, I knew would only take 2 hours or so but I was still preparing myself for seeing him. I wasn't mad at Edward. I was mad at myself for leaving him but I had to. At the time I had to leave everything behind. Everything I loved and would love. I knew it was a mistake the moment I left. I wanted to go back but I knew if I had it wouldn't be like this. I would have held him back from being what he is today.

I pulled all my will and poured it into my book. An hour later I was asked if I wanted a drink. I told the girl just water was fine. I put my nose back in my book again and didn't return to the world beside me till the pilot announced that we had arrived in Chicago and would be landing momentarily. I tucked my book away and closed my purse. I had pictures I wanted Alice to see. She was picking me up from the airport. I hadn't seen her in so long and now I was starting to worry if this was the right decision. Before I closed my purse and stepped off the plane I turned my phone back on. We were grounded and I needed to call home to tell them I was here.

I stepped off the plane and headed into the terminal pulling my bag behind me. I headed in the direction of the pixie like girl with the spiky black hair. She hadn't changed. Still the same Alice. She in all her pixie glory hadn't changed one bit.

"Alice…." I breathed out.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here. We have to catch up. I have all afternoon. Where are you staying?"

"The same hotel as the one you mentioned in the invite. Why?"

"Come stay at our apartment for tonight."

"Won't Jasper mind?"

"He'll be out with the boys."

"Only if you're sure. I don't want to intrude."

"I'm sure Bella. I should have got you to come out earlier than this."

I let Alice do the talking. I was still reeling that I had got on a plane and left my home and my loved ones to see him. He probably didn't want to see me. He probably hated me for what I had done.

"Alice, I need to ask something." I said to her getting in the car.

"If you're going to ask if Edward will be around, the answer is yes."

"Oh…"

"You've been thinking about him, haven't you?"

She sped off as I pondered the question. I had. Well I have done so every single day for a very good reason.

"I have." I told her quietly.

"Bella you two were perfect for each other. Something had to have happened between you two to make you leave. All I know from talking to him and you that he wasn't to follow. What could have been that bad that you had to leave?"

She turned down a side street when she got to the downtown core and pulled up into a luxury apartment building. I stepped out of the car and followed her tugging my suitcase behind me. I didn't want to answer her question but I'm sure I would have to sometime soon.

"You live here?" I said dodging the question.

"Sure do. My designs are being sold all over the world now. I hope you will wear the one I picked and designed for you. I know you and clothes Bella. So please don't object."

"I won't object to Alice. I promise." I laughed. "I know what you were like when you planned my wedding."

"Good. It's blue and perfect for you."

We entered the apartment and I set my bag in the hall. She had a very tailored apartment. Everything co-coordinated. Colors matched in the same color family and played off one another beautifully. It looked like I had walked into a magazine.

"It's a work of art Alice. Did you do this all by your self?"

"Yes… Well Jasper helped too."

"It's beautiful. I'd be too afraid to mess it up. Remember klutzy here!"

"You'll be fine."

I hadn't really had a klutz attack in years. Not since…. Well not since before I left him.

I sat down on her couch and she called the hotel and told them that I was delayed and wouldn't be arriving till tomorrow. She came and sat with me and brought me a cup of tea. She remembered what I liked in it. I was still in awe that she had done so well for her self. She babbled on and on about her designs and dresses, the places where she had traveled too recently and the older ones as well. She told me every last detail of the wedding which took up almost 3 hours. She hadn't stopped talking till I went to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom I had to calm my nerves. I knew things were going to be asked and I hoped my answers were going to be good enough. Then the sound I dreaded. My cell rang. Signaling the start of what was to come no doubt.

"Bella," Alice called out. "Where is your phone?"

"In my purse Alice."

I came out of the bathroom quickly as Alice handed my purse over. I took out my passport and yanked my phone out. With the phone came envelopes and pictures that dropped all over the floor. I knew the klutzy Bella would be back.

Alice reached down and helped me pick them up and she held the pictures of a little boy I had. Alice was starring at it like she had seen it before. I reached for the picture and she looked at me.

"Bella how come you have a picture of Edward when he was 4?"

_I can't dodge this now_…

She looked at the other one behind the first and it was a year older than the first. I knew what pictures she was looking at. She continued flipping through them till she reached the last one.

"Did mom send these to you?"

_No_. I said silently. Alice looked at me questioning but not pushing.

"No she didn't Alice." I paused. _I didn't really want to do this now. I wanted to see him first. I wanted him to know first._ _At the moment I didn't have a choice. _"That is not Edward…" I told her.

I watched her as confusion set in. She looked at them again and then back at me. She did it again until she started putting two and two together.

"It's not Edward Alice," I said quietly. _Here goes….._ "It's his son…."

She dropped the pictures much like I had dropped them out of my purse. I helped her to sit in the chair that was close by. My phone rang again and I answered it right away.

"Hi dad…..That's good….. No I landed alright…. Made good time. I'm at Alice's tonight for some catch up time….. Tell him to be good and I'll bring him back something from Chicago…. Okay thanks Dad…. Bye."

I watched Alice as I pressed end. The picture of my son floated across the screen of my phone. He was grinning the same crooked grin his father always had for me.

"That little boy is…."

"Not your brother." I told her. "His name is Edward Charlie Masen Swan." I paused making sure she was okay before sitting myself. "He is your nephew."

"He is why you left?" She blurted out.

Alice was always smart and caught on quickly to other things that were not part of her life. This was no exception. I knew she would put two and two together.

"Yes." I said quietly not really looking at her. I wasn't ashamed of my son. I just wish it had been better circumstances.

"Can I see them again?"

"Sure."

Alice wasn't making a judgment. She was in shock.

"He looked like Edward did at that age. He is beautiful Bella. Why didn't you come tell us sooner? We would have helped you," She paused. "You raised him by yourself?" She asked sitting up straighter.

"Yes for the most part. My dad Charlie has helped out a lot."

"Oh Bella, Do you have more pictures? I can't believe I have a nephew. Does mom know?"

"No… and that's the way it's going to stay. No telling Alice… I mean it. It stops with you. Until Edward knows it stops with you."

"They love you too Bella. Tell them. They will understand."

"Alice _promise_ me you will not tell them." I cried out.

"Okay, okay." She paused. "Can I tell Jasper? Please."

"Only Jasper but he is sworn to secrecy as well. Can I trust you Alice? No one else can know. I have kept this a secret for so long I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to ruin your wedding nor take Edward's life away till I see him."

All conversations turned to my little boy. I told her about his quirks and how he has grown up. I went on and on into the middle of the night. I got to see Jasper come home for a few minutes and leave again. I wanted to get some sleep but Alice was going on and on and eventually both of us fell asleep on the couch.

I woke the next morning with a stiff neck and back and a blanket over both of us. Alice was waking up as I was. Jasper came out of the bedroom and made tea for both of us.

"Good morning you two," His southern drawl carried into the air. I took the cup he handed to me.

"Thanks Jasper." I told him smiling.

Alice headed to the bathroom and I stayed to talk.

"How are you Bella?"

"Good. When did you come home?"

"A few hours ago. You two were passed out on the couch. I wasn't going to wake you. You had pictures all over you. So I moved them to the table."

_Oh so you have seen them then…._ "Thanks…" I said.

"No problem."

"Jasper…. Darling guess what?" Alice asked bouncing out of the bathroom.

"Just tell me Alice you're going to anyway." He said kissing her. I could smell the toothpaste as the smell followed her out of the bathroom.

"We have a nephew."

Jasper very nearly dropped his coffee cup on the floor. "Rosalie is pregnant?"

"No, if she is she didn't tell me."

"How do we have a nephew then?" He asked stating the obvious.

"Bella has a son…" He put the cup down before he dropped for real this time. I smiled and nodded that it was true. "It's Edward's son." Alice continued. "But we can't say anything okay."

"Please Jasper…." I asked him my eyes hopeful. I moved from where I was and got the pictures and handed them to him. I was actually calm about him knowing. I didn't think I would be. I thought I may have freaked and left before he had a chance to know. "Please don't say anything." I implored him again. "I haven't told Edward yet. That was part of the reason for my coming here. The other part was your wedding."

"Okay Bella."

He did the same as Alice as he looked through the pictures I had given him. He commented that he looked so much like Edward but he could see a lot of me in him. I smiled as I told him about my son. It was easier the second time around. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad telling Edward and his parents.

Jasper left again shortly afterwards and headed to his work to finish up a few last things before crashing for the day. Alice and I changed and showered. She took me to her dress shop and showed me the very beautiful blue dress she had designed just for me. I went and tried it on and came back out. It was strapless and gathered under the breast line in an empire waist floor length dress.

"Alice, it's beautiful. I can't keep it. You need to sell it."

"I made it for you. It's a design I had for you from 7 years ago."

"Alice I can't."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, okay I'll keep it then."

I didn't have anywhere else to wear the dress to. I was pretty sure it would sit in my closet waiting for the right time to come out again.

"I think it will look great with your hair up." She told me standing behind me pulling my hair up off my neck. I watched as she did it and gasped. Alice was right.

"You're so right Alice." I smiled at her through the mirror and she smiled back.

I went and changed back to my jeans and tee shirt and as I was putting on my runners when Alice started putting away my dress into a dress bag for me. She even had shoes for me. She took me to the hotel after that so I could check in and once I was settled in the room I sat down and Alice hung up the dress on the back of the bathroom door for me.

"Bella, some one will come and do your hair at 11 tomorrow morning. You don't have to go anywhere for it. The wedding is at mom and dad's estate about 20 minutes outside the city. I'll have a car pick you up out front at 12:30pm." She paused and handed me something white. A business card with a number on the back. "Here is Edward's number. He is flying in tomorrow morning."

She closed my hand around the card and hugged me. She walked out the door with a little wave and disappeared. I moved and sat on the bed and laid back. As everything went black so did my mind and I fell asleep.

I woke with a start and decided to shower again to wake up fully. I wanted to go for dinner in the hotel. I went and dressed in the pants and dress shirt I had and headed downstairs taking the room key and my purse with me.

They had what I had had on my first date with Edward. I sat and enjoyed and watched the guests around me murmur. I didn't care I was by myself. I didn't mind being by myself. It usually let me think.

I finished my meal and headed back up stairs. I changed again back to my jeans and shirt before heading out for a walk. I looked at the shops and the windows in the downtown area. I stopped at the toyshop and found a toy plane that had a remote control but then I had seen the new flight hand held toy. I purchased both. My little Charlie would love them. I didn't use his real first name. I didn't have the heart to. It took too much out of me. I thanked the cashier and headed back to the hotel. I had a huge day coming in tomorrow. I unpacked my clothes and changed for bed. I had fallen asleep quite quickly for being in an unfamiliar bed.

I woke in the morning and went down to eat breakfast. I made it back up stairs just before the hair appointment came. The girl braided and curled my hair and pinned it up with such ease. She was very good. I tipped her well and had a quick shower with no steam. I wrapped the towel around me and did my makeup. I didn't wear it often. I didn't have time to do make up in the mornings with Charlie around. I changed into my undergarments and pulled the strapless blue dress on. I pulled the shoes out of the bag bottom and placed them on the floor first. I flipped them straight and slipped my feet in. I did them up and stood in front of the mirror. I looked beautiful. I felt great. Better than I ever had. I grabbed my purse and hotel key and headed out the door. I dropped my cell in the bag with a few of the pictures of Charlie and zipped it shut. It wasn't direct front facing pictures so you couldn't really tell who they were of if someone should happen to peek.

The car picked me up outside the hotel as Alice stated. The driver got out and helped me inside and we drove off towards Esme and Carlisle's estate. As we drove up I peered out the windows on both sides as the gate opened up for the car to enter. It was a sprawling house on lots of green land with lots of trees. It looked like a southern house not one just outside the city. It was beautiful. A little large but beautiful. The butler from the house came and helped me out of the car when we reached the house at the end of the long drive. As I stepped out of the car Esme and Carlisle both were waiting for me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Bella dear it is so good to see you again."

"Both of you look great," I said as I was taken into a hug with both of them.

"You look just as great. Alice told us she had a dress for you." Esme said standing back to look at me again.

"She did well and wasn't going to accept no from me." I said.

"She is definitely not one you say _'No'_ to." Carlisle chuckled out.

"The house is absolutely beautiful." I followed them in through the front door and into the chaos of the wedding preparations.

"Thank you Bella, Esme did most of it."

"Looks like it belongs in the south, not in Chicago."

"That was the plan." Esme stated smiling.

They took me to the back of the house to the sun porch where Alice was with her bridesmaids.

"Bella you made it!" She leapt from her chair and hugged me. "Sit please."

I sat in the empty chair as the other girls finished having their hair done. I talked with Alice while her hair was curled and pinned. There wasn't much you could do with black spiky short hair. She was quiet as her make up was done. Lunch was served on the sun porch and both Esme and Carlisle joined us with Emmett and his wife who must be the Rosalie that Jasper was talking about.

"Bella I didn't know you were coming to the wedding! How are you?" Emmett gushed out.

"I'm great Emmett."

"This is Rose my wife."

"Hi," I waved. "I'm Bella."

"Hi."

She was quiet and from first impressions she looked a little moody but I didn't know her and was going to wait to judge her. Emmett was smitten with her and married her so she would be okay in my books anyhow. Emmett was always the teddy bear in school and all the girls wanted to date the football player that he was. Well into the meal she was coming out of her shell and becoming more talkative. She was very nice and sweet and perfect for Emmett. I was finding that Esme and Carlisle liked her very much and treated her like a daughter. Much like they do me still even though I am not fully part of the family. I don't know how they will take me having Edward's son behind their backs.

I was quiet throughout lunch and when I heard his voice booming in the house from the open door I quickly disappeared into the tent across the grass. Guests were starting to arrive and Alice had disappeared to get ready as well. I watched peeking from around the side of the tent as Edward spoke to his parents on the sun porch and disappeared back into the house. Esme came and found me watching at the opening of the tent.

"Bella, you haven't seen him since you left have you?"

"I haven't seen him at all except in the papers. I don't know how he is going to react to me being here."

"Do you still love him?"

_Did I? Of course I did. I wouldn't be going through all this heart ache if I didn't right?_

"Yes Esme, I do. I always will."

"There is something else?" She asked. _Was it that noticeable?_

"Yes but I can't tell you." _Yet…._ "I'm sorry… You were always like my second mother."

"You can tell me anything Bella. Please know that."

"I know. I have to tell him first."

"When your ready you come and see me okay."

"I will, I promise."

She hugged me and headed back to the house. I was seated on the bride's side shortly after. I wanted to be in the corner hidden from prying eyes. I got my wish and the other guests were seated beside me. I took my phone out and took pictures of Alice coming down the isle. She was beautiful. She was dressed in billows of white and diamonds. It was like a royal wedding. I smiled as she said _'I do'_ and kissed Jasper as he bent down to her level. He carried her up the isle as we tossed petals at them. I'd stopped as the last petal left my hand. This was going to be part of my wedding. I looked up and he was starring right at me. I made my exit right there as he was coming towards me. I listened from outside as he was called for pictures. I clutched my purse and headed around the tent to watch the pictures. I stepped back as I didn't want to be in the direct sight of Edward. I was tucked behind some of the other guests when Alice wanted a picture of friends and some family together. She came and got me and I was put almost with Edward. I smiled when the photographer said smile and I could sense Edward reaching for me. I didn't look back just headed for the tent.

Alice floated across the dance floor with Jasper and her father. Each of her brothers danced with her as well. I stood and talked to some of the guests and I knew I was being watched by him. I sat at the table I was assigned to and watched them all on the dance floor. I watched Edward talk with Jasper and his brother Emmett. The fact that he was a playboy now forgotten. The guests didn't approach him. They revered him as an equal or higher. He was above them in many ways. He got what he wanted. He got what I left him to do. I took out the picture of Charlie and ran my fingers gently over it before tucking it back away. Today was not the day or the place to do this. I stood when Jasper and Alice came to sit with me.

"So Alice where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"To Europe and a few days in Seattle."

"You will have to come and see Charlie and…"

"I'd love that. We would love that right Jasper."

He nodded as I continued talking. "I have a week here and then I'm going home."

"Will you see him?"

"I don't know," I paused. _Did I really want to tell him now? Today was neither the time nor the place but if I left it much longer I would chicken out._ "Today is not the day to do this Alice."

"Think about telling mom and dad. They will be behind you. I'm sure of it. They love you Bella. They always have. You are like my sister."

"I know." _God did I know…_

I didn't want to leave before Alice but I couldn't take the chance. I disappeared when no one was looking and waited out front for a car to pick me up and head back to the hotel in the city.

I didn't have to wait long. I stepped into the car and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stop short and curse at himself. I closed the door quickly and the driver took off. I took the split second chance of looking back and I saw Edward standing there shouting to stop. He hadn't seen me looking. He probably thought I hadn't seen he was there all night. I knew he was there. I was avoiding him. I didn't want my secret to spill into Alice's wedding. I didn't want Charlie involved yet. In a way he was but today still was not the day to tell him.

At the hotel I tipped the driver who gave me back the money and said it wasn't necessary that the Whitlock's had taken care of it. I thanked him and headed inside. I turned on my phone and saw I had 3 new messages. I listened as I went up the elevator. All three were from my dad Charlie. They were about the specialist appointment that little Charlie had the day I returned from Chicago. He was to have his appointment and I would meet them at the hospital. I hung up from my messages and looked at the time. I didn't want to wake them both up. I would call in the morning.

I slipped out of my dress and headed for the bath. I turned the water on and poured the bubble bath stuff in. It would be good to just soak for a bit before I crashed. I needed to gather my thoughts. I needed to see outcomes before I proceeded. Who I really needed was lying in his bed at home in Forks. I wanted to hold my son.

I stepped into the tub and sunk down into the hot water. I was waiting for the interruption like I always got at home but it didn't come. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I saw my son in his baby years and how I did it by myself. I needed help now more than ever. I wanted Edward to know his son. I wanted Esme and Carlisle to know they had a grandson. They deserved to know. I had kept it from them far too long already. Alice was right they should know.

I needed to tell Edward but how do you tell a man you were going to marry, a man who is running a multi million dollar company and who is a doctor too that he has a son that is 7 years old.

I moved to get out of the tub when I heard a text come through. No one here had my number. _Who could it be?_ I wrapped a towel around me and headed to pick it up. It was from Mike. He was asking how the Cullen's were. _Probably fishing if I had hooked back up with Edward._ I sent a quick reply of fine and shut my phone down for the night.

I dressed for bed and took my hair down. I re-braided it my way and laid back. As soon as I closed my eyes Edward was there. Looking amazing as always in his suit at the wedding. I kept my mind moving forward but all it could do was head back to that night. The night I knew I was carrying Charlie.

All I saw was my memories of that night. The dinner we had. The dreams we had shared. I smiled and drifted off to sleep remembering….

I woke with a yawn and a slight ache in my head. I'd had some drinks last night but not a lot. I didn't drink a lot because of that night I left Edward behind.

I had my bathroom minutes and dressed. I needed to see Esme and Carlisle and I had a feeling this would take all day.

I called a taxi and had them take me out to the house. There were people already taking down the decorations and the tent in the back. I heard Esme come out the front door and she stopped when she saw me back at the house.

"Bella darling what are you doing here so early? Did you leave something behind?"

"No Esme. I need to speak to both you and Carlisle. Is he here? Edward I mean."

"No he has gone to his own home. It is a few minutes from here actually."

"Do you have the morning free?"

"I can clear it for you Bella. Just give me a moment and let me find Carlisle."

She called out some orders and directed me to the back of the house where we had lunch yesterday. She went and got Carlisle as I sat down. When they both returned and sat I was riding on a high that I couldn't stop. I had to spill this out.

"What brings you back Bella dear? You left so suddenly last night." Carlisle asked.

_I had to be brave. I had to tell them._ Yes I wanted Edward to know first but he was a going to be a whole other complicated situation. I took the photos out of my purse and held them in my hands. _Did I want this? Yes I wanted them to know. It was now or never. I was going to back out if I didn't do this._

"I did leave suddenly last night. If I'd stayed much longer it would have hurt that much more." I said quietly. "Esme you said yesterday that if I wanted to talk I should come to you both."

"Anytime Bella…" She urged me to keep going.

"Well I don't know how to say it but I can show you."

I handed them the envelope of pictures. The same envelope that Alice had seen only days before. I watched them slide them out and go through them. One by one. They were smiling. That meant that they thought it was Edward they were looking at. I knew the look.

"How did you come by Edward's younger pictures?" Esme asked.

"Esme, Carlisle that little boy is not Edward….." I paused. _How could I put this softly_? "Well your Edward."

I watched and waited as it sunk in. They had the same look as Alice did the night I had told her. It was the look of shock. Utter complete shock.

"Who is this child?" Esme asked looking at me, then to the picture then back to me. "If it is not Edward then…"

"The child's name is Edward Charlie Masen Swan," I paused for a moment to gain my strength. "Edward's son and my little boy."

Esme ran her hands over the same picture I had with me last night. I had told them. I was brave and told them. Now their shock and silence worried me.

"I know I should have told you a lot sooner. I couldn't. I wasn't brave enough. I didn't want to bring Edward's future down. I didn't want to see him fail. He had all these dreams and aspirations about being a doctor. He wanted to be like you Carlisle. I couldn't hold him back. I put everything I had into that little boy. But the more he grows the more questions he had on where his dad is…."

"Bella stop. You don't need to say anymore." Carlisle said.

"He looks just like Edward did Carlisle." She paused looking up again. "How old is he?"

"7 years. Or will be in a few months."

"Does Edward know yet?" She asked.

"No. I couldn't tell him and ruin Alice's wedding. Please say you forgive me for not telling you sooner. I should have told you from the beginning. I am so sorry."

I stood up and started to leave when Esme stood up as well. She came around the table and instead of what I was expecting hugged me.

"Of course we forgive you. We have a grandson Carlisle. Who would have thought I'd be a grandmother or you a grandfather." She paused as she stepped back. "Bella you must stay here at the house. I want to know everything. Right from birth."

I sat back down as I explained from the beginning. I explained the birth and how little Charlie got stuck. I wanted to tell them everything. They deserved to know. They were Charlie's grandparents.

"I call him Charlie. It's too hard for me to say Edward. Even though he is the spitting image of him. Right down to the green eyes. He has a specialist appointment the day I return to Seattle."

Carlisle spoke up finally as a doctor he would know possibly what could be going on.

"What is going on?"

"When Charlie was born there was very little oxygen getting to his heart. They are still scratching their heads over it. The day I return they want to check his valves to his heart. Make sure they are all open and blood flowing. I fly in after his appointment. I'm scared he is going to be worse." I let the tears come out finally. I had put up so much of a shell it was starting to break down.

Carlisle stepped in and made some calls then. He returned and said Charlie would be well looked after. No matter the outcome. I thanked him and wiped the tears away.

"Are there more pictures?" Esme asked.

"Yes but they are at home. I have albums and albums of them on my computer."

"You must stay with us here Bella. _Please…_ Please tell us more about Charlie. We'd like to know."

"I don't want to impose."

"Nothing of the sort. Carlisle hand me that phone."

I watched as she called the hotel and had them cancel the room after tonight. I was to go and get my bags and come back and stay here. It still felt like home with them. I supposed it always would with them knowing about Charlie now.

Over the course of the week I had breakfast, lunch and dinner with the Cullen's. Emmett and Rosalie had joined us for a dinner but I didn't tell them about Charlie. It was enough having Esme and Carlisle know what was waiting at home and Alice was on her honeymoon. I wanted to tell Edward. I really did. He didn't come to the house but once. Even then Esme hid me when she saw my face. I listened to their conversation as if I was a bug on the wall.

"Mom I need to find her. She avoided me the whole night of Alice's wedding. She acted as if I wasn't there. I want to talk to her. I need to know if she still has those feeling or if they truly changed."

"Edward I did get to speak to her. She is still confused but I still see the love she had for you there. She loves you still."

"How do you know that mom?" He had paused. _Don't tell him Esme, let me do it on my own time please don't tell him._ I pleaded as he continued. "Did she tell you?"

"Not in so many words. I want you and her to be happy again. She's been here since the wedding. Her flight home is tomorrow."

I didn't want to hear any more. So I turned and left the door way where I was hidden. I headed to my room I was staying in. It was down the hall from Edward's old room. I slipped out and entered his. It was the same as he had it in Forks. It still smelled like him. I ran my hand over the bed and the dresser and stopped at the pictures of us. I looked at the other pictures and they were of us as well. He still wanted to be with me. Even over what the news classified him as. The playboy wasn't really a playboy.

I turned and left the room and re-entered mine as I heard him coming up the stairs. I closed the door quietly and hoped that he hadn't seen me. _Why was I hiding from the man I still loved?_ I heard him go into his room down the hall and his phone ring. I heard him yell into his phone _"to find her". Find who? I didn't know. Was it me? Was it someone else?_

I waited till he passed again before I opened the door. He left through the front door and I stepped out into the hallway. I was surprised he hadn't gone to my father yet. I went back down stairs and Esme found me in the sitting room.

"He does still love you Bella."

"I heard." I said quietly.

"Go to him. He's probably having his people look for you now."

"I don't know if I can Esme. It's been too long."

"He is either standing in the driveway or on his way home. Try it."

_Did I want to do this now?_ Thoughts rang through my head. One going into another. Past memories surfaced again. I headed towards the door and opened it before I knew what I was doing. His car still there he was standing talking on his cell. His back turned to me.

I took a tentative step forward and stopped. I watched as he turned and saw me. He stopped talking and put his phone on the hood of his car. His conversation forgotten. He walked up to me and exhaled. What he did next surprised me. He pulled me into a kiss that should have melted the world. I didn't resist when I knew I should. He should be mad at me for leaving but this is not how someone who is mad acts. I melted into him as he continued to kiss me. When he pulled back he hadn't said a word yet. He pulled me to the car and he turned his phone off by closing it with a snap. We headed back inside and stood before Esme.

"You had her here all this time?"

"Sorry Edward. She needed somewhere to stay. I couldn't let her stay by herself at a hotel in a city she doesn't know."

"You could have told me she was here."

"It was my choice Edward." I said quietly. _I had chosen it this way. I wasn't even sure I was going out the door till a few minutes ago._ "I wasn't sure if I could see you face to face since I was the one that left."

Esme left us and I sat down with my hands in my lap. I looked at them before I looked up at Edward. He had kneeled in front of me and grasped my hands. I couldn't fidget now.

"Bella."

I looked at him. He was questioning everything he had seen at the wedding. Questioning us from before I left. His phone rang but he didn't answer it. It rang again before I spoke.

"Answer it please. I don't want to keep you from your business."

He continued to ignore it till the ringing stopped. Only to start again. He answered it but didn't turn away. He had my gaze and wasn't looking away.

"What?" He paused waiting for an answer. "Damn it, fix it. The shipment has to go through. Push it through." He waited again for an answer. His gaze not faltering or shifting. "It has to go through. It can't be stopped. Find away."

He ended the call and shut the phone again. His gaze didn't turn away. He was staring at me the whole time. He was holding my gaze as I spoke this time.

"Edward you have a whole life without me. I won't bring you down. I won't be the one to do that to you." I couldn't tell him. I couldn't see the past catching up with him. I needed to know it wouldn't bring him down from his company. I was in the same situation as before. I would leave and deal with everything on my own. Well not quite my own this time. Esme I'm sure would help and Carlisle already placed calls to help Charlie.

"Stay talk with me."

"What good will talking do? We are still in the same position as before. I won't bring you down Edward. I can't do that to you."

"Is it not my decision if you will bring me down? I wanted you from the beginning Bella. I always will want you."

We bantered back and forth like this till Edward said we were going to his house for dinner. I had a feeling I would be staying so I said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle and thanked them for all the hospitality. I packed my bag and left the pictures for Esme.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

"No. I can't do that to him right now. If that changes I will tell him today. Please call me and come visit Charlie. He'd like that."

"I'd love that."

I disappeared as Edward put my bag in the car. I only had the one and I sat down in the bucket seat. I was quiet as he drove. My thoughts were on Charlie at home. I couldn't stay. I had to leave tomorrow.

Dinner was quiet just the two of us. Not much talk, a lot of staring at each other. After dinner I held my glass of wine and walked with him through his house. I saw the paintings and the pictures and upon closer look some had me in them still. He must have seen me looking at them when he spoke.

"I never got over you Bella. I still hoped you would come back to me. I still do."

I remained quiet as he directed me through the remainder of the house. He'd done well for himself as well. I looked around and saw no hint of anyone else living here.

"No one but you or my sister and family are allowed here." He told me as he caught me looking around. "I do still love you Bella. Stay with me. Stay the night with me." He pleaded with me.

I had to leave tomorrow. I couldn't stay with him. If I stayed with him I wouldn't go home. I had to leave. My heart was telling me to stay. I watched Edward he was looking off into the sunset. He looked perfect standing there. Beautiful and perfect like he belonged here with me. It was out of my mouth before I had time to think it through even twice. "Okay."

He had taken my glass of wine and set it down on the mantle. He pulled me closer to him. He smelled of the same cologne he wore from years ago. Sweet and icy. My head drifted back to our time as I stood before him. I didn't want to get caught up but I found myself already there. His scent and the familiarity of being with him and close to him. It was comfort. He was my comfort. He was my only love right now.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He asked.

"If I should be doing this? If it's real? If I will get hurt?"

"The past is the past. You are still my future Bella. I'm glad you're here. I want you here always."

"Edward I have a home."

"My home is where you are."

I knew what we were going to head to. I wanted to turn around and leave. My heart was running the show. I needed to hold him. I wanted him. I wanted to feel him close like we had so many other times before. I let go of all thoughts and all the fighting inside me. I let it all go when he kissed me. I was happy here in his arms. I wanted nothing more than what he was going to do.

I kissed him back and he scooped me into his arms. He carried me like he was superman across the floor and up the stairs. He laid me on the bed and removed his shirt. His chiseled chest on display as I reached for him. I ran my hands over each muscle committing it to memory. I pulled him closer. It was my turn to be forward. I kissed him again. I ran my hands over his chest again. I wanted this. I didn't stop him when he pulled my shirt off. He cupped each of my breasts removing them from the constraints of my bra. I groaned out loud as he left a trail of kisses lighting my skin on fire. He undid my jeans and shimmied them off of me caressing each leg as he undid his own jeans. He removed my silk underwear and trailed more kisses down my stomach. He needed no encouragement from me as he came back and kissed me. I arched my back as he entered me in a slow but swift movement. I moaned out as he moved his hips against mine. Each thrust matched my own reaction. He was gentle and careful, amazing and full of love. He moved and thrust himself with in me causing my walls inside to constrict him. I cried out as I came. He was not far behind. He braced himself and me as he shouted out loud. I didn't care that he was shouting. I wanted him to tell the world we had been together after such a long period of being apart. He kissed me as he started to move. I wouldn't let him. I made him stay where he was. I wasn't ready to let him go.

"I missed you." I whispered into his chest.

I let him lay beside me finally as he held me close. "I missed you too," he paused as he kissed my neck. "More than you will ever know."

I woke with a start the next morning. Edward was still beside me, sleeping with just a sheet over him. He must have stayed up all night watching me sleep. He didn't stir when I moved off the bed. I looked at the clock. It wasn't morning it was mid afternoon. I had my bathroom minute and dressed quickly. I had an early evening flight. I needed to go. I couldn't believe I was doing it again. My heart was telling me to wake him, telling me to let him know I had to go. My head was telling me to just leave. I grabbed my shoes and headed out the door, taking one last glimpse at the sleeping form that was Edward.

I went downstairs and found a phone. I called for a taxi and left a note on the front table. It was like leaving last time. I got into the taxi when it arrived 10 minutes later and looked out the window as it took off towards the airport. I didn't want to leave but did. I committed the house and the memory of last night in my mind never to forget it.

I waited at the airport for my flight to be called. My mind was wandering to last night. I knew it would. The sex we shared, the soft cuddles afterwards. I didn't want to leave again like I had before but I would have stayed if I hadn't left. I had been sitting in the same spot for an hour or two now. I'd lost track of time. I heard my flight called out and stood dropping my passport. I bent down and when I stood up he was standing there. The tears escaping as I released them finally. He handed me my passport as he breathed my name off his lips.

His hands reached for my face, catching a few of my stray tears that were betraying my strong façade. He ran his thumbs over my face and watched me as I watched him. He pulled me closer as he tilted my head to his. He kissed me as if this was the last day on earth. I dropped everything I had. My purse, my passport and my ticket. I had succumbed to his kiss. I felt my lips swelling under his as I kissed him back. I didn't want to hang on. I felt like falling. My whole world was before me catching me as I slipped and fell. My whole world was a world away from my son.

"I can't let you go again." He said to me quietly. "I can't bear the thought of loosing you again."

I looked at him, my tears falling freely now. I wanted to stay with him. I still loved him. I didn't want to stay away from him. I'd played that already. It was a new game I wanted. It was him I wanted. But I had to go. I had to go home to Charlie. I needed to be there for him.

"I have to go…" I told him stepping out of his grasp. "I have to go. I can't be here right now." I bent down trying to lie to myself to force myself onto that plane. I picked up my ticket and passport. The last picture of Charlie was on top in my purse as I picked it up as well. I had to go because of him. Charlie was the reason I was leaving I kept telling myself. I grabbed my luggage and left him standing there. I'd already done that twice today.

I got through the gate doors before I realized what I'd done. I was leaving without an explanation this time. I loved Edward still. God I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with him always. I turned around leaving back through the gates only to watch him turn to leave. _Was he giving up so easily? _I didn't think twice as to what I did next. I stood on my toes and placed my swollen lips on his and I kissed him with such force and passion I was sure I would knock myself off my feet. I pulled back as he clutched me towards him. He didn't want to let go. I smiled at him through my tear stained face.

"I have to go see Charlie. He is not well. I will come back."

I kissed him again letting him know I was his forever. No more hiding. No more running. My heart was deciding. Logic and reason weren't an option. My heart won the round of life I was dealt.

"I promise to come back." I said before leaving back through the gate again.

I pulled my phone out of my open purse and took the card out with Edward's number.

'**I'm coming back for you Edward. I can't loose you again either. Ever since your sister's wedding and last night….'**

I sent that one and then another right after.

'**Go home Edward. Wait for me.'**

I got a message almost directly back.

'**I will not wait at home. I will come and find you.'**

I sat in my seat and turned off the phone. I smiled at myself. I was going to be happy. I just hoped he understood. I hoped he would understand about Charlie. I did up my seatbelt as the plane took off down the runway and into the air. Could I have my cake and eat it too?

* * *

**So this chapter is prior to the airport. I added the airport at the end. It kind of needed both points of views. Each of following chapters is going to be just as long as the first and this one. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**The songs for this story so far are:**

**Chapter 1- Playlist**

**From the beginning to when she goes through the gate is **_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse**

**From when she comes back out to when Edward leaves the airport **_**All we Are**_** by OneRepublic**

**Other songs in the playlist for the chapter are:**

_**Say (All I need)**_** OneRepublic**

_**Don't you dare**_**- Alexz Johnson (from instant star)**

_**Porcelain Heart**_** – Barlow Girl**

**When Bella is explaining that Charlie is her son and Edward's I was listening to **_**Apologize**_** by OneRebpulic but **_**Hurricane**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars was playing too.**

**Chapter 2- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven**

_**Secrets**_**- One Republic – When she is talking to Alice**

_**Fear**_**- One Republic**

_**A Thousand Faces**_**- Creed – When she is talking to Esme and Carlisle about Charlie**

_**On my Sleeve**_**- Creed – When she is talking to Edward finally**

_**Come Home**_**- One Republic**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**I am leaving the last bits from chp 1 and chp 2 since it has been a long time since I updated--- There is a reason. My computer died again. For two weeks. And it was only the stinking power supply. Grrrrrr. I love my puter but I can hate it sometimes too. Hopefully this is the last repair for a long time!**

**This is a good chapter. If you want to go and re-read the other chapters you may have to. Especially chapter 1 as this one picks up from the end of that point. I did it that way for a reason. I needed to show the current time and the past week in the second chapter. For questions that may have arisen while reading chapter 1. I hope you all like this chapter. It is a long one….**

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 1**_** -**

_**Wait just a minute….**_

_**She said his name was Charlie and that he was my son. This couldn't be. It wasn't possible…. Was it? Could it be? It has been about what 8 years or so, maybe less.**_

"_**His real name is Edward Charlie Masen Swan." She paused, the sadness in her eyes gone. It was replaced with a sparkle of knowledge. "He's your son." She told me again. I'd heard her the first time but the second time didn't want to sink in.**_

_**I looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language to me. I looked at the boy. He finally looked up from his game. The coppery reddish brown bronze hair stood out now. The green eyes flashed at me. They were as large as Bella's but looked like mine. The nose and the features matched mine to a 'T'. I was starring into a mini mirror. I was watching myself sit on the bed.**_

"_**My son….." I didn't know whether to be angry, happy, sad or ecstatic.**_

"_**Edward…. Please understand I had to do this. He is the main reason I left. I had a suspicion that I was. I wasn't going to be the one reason you were held back." **_

_**The tears fell from Bella's eyes as she pleaded with me. He was the reason. This little boy, this young life was the reason we fell apart so many years ago. I was speechless.**_

_**Chp 2 recap-**_

_**I got through the gate doors before I realized what I'd done. I was leaving without an explanation this time. I loved Edward still. God I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with him always. I turned around leaving back through the gates only to watch him turn to leave. Was he giving up so easily? I didn't think twice as to what I did next. I stood on my toes and placed my swollen lips on his and I kissed him with such force and passion I was sure I would knock myself off my feet. I pulled back as he clutched me towards him. He didn't want to let go. I smiled at him through my tear stained face.**_

"_**I have to go see Charlie. He is not well. I will come back."**_

_**I kissed him again letting him know I was his forever. No more hiding. No more running. My heart was deciding. Logic and reason weren't an option. My heart won the round of life I was dealt.**_

"_**I promise to come back." I said before leaving back through the gate again.**_

_**I pulled my phone out of my open purse and took the card out with Edward's number.**_

'_**I'm coming back for you Edward. I can't loose you again either. Ever since your sister's wedding and last night….'**_

_**I sent that one and then another right after.**_

'_**Go home Edward. Wait for me.'**_

_**I got a message almost directly back.**_

'_**I will not wait at home. I will come and find you.'**_

_**I sat in my seat and turned off the phone. I smiled at myself. I was going to be happy. I just hoped he understood. I hoped he would understand about Charlie. I did up my seatbelt as the plane took off down the runway and into the air. Could I have my cake and eat it too?**_

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Truth**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

At the hospital….

I watched the young boy with fascination. His very movement was a match to my own in every way possible. I looked at Bella. She smiled meekly at me. Anger was setting in. _How could she keep him from me?_ _How could this life be kept from knowing his father? Why was it kept from me?_ My thoughts bounced from being angry and changed in split second intervals. I wanted to know this child. I wanted to know everything about this child.

I continued to watch him as my thoughts raced around in my head. I didn't want to show Bella I was angry but I had a feeling it would come out. I started with the most simple questions first.

"How old is he?"

"Almost 7." She said quietly. "I was two months along when I left. I didn't know. I had a feeling but I wasn't entirely sure."

"When you found out you could have told me. We could have worked this out." I said looking at her. It came out a little harsh and I didn't expect it too. "Does he know who I am?"

"He knows you're a doctor and own your own business." She paused. "He is why I left you yesterday. I had to get on that flight. I had to come back for his appointment. I had to be here to meet them."

"Appointment?"

"When he was born he had a lack of oxygen. His heart valves are not great. There is a, or was a specialist appointment for him here in the hospital."

"You said the other day that Charlie was sick…. You actually meant him." I said pointing slightly at young child.

"Yes… I wanted to tell you Edward. I wanted to tell you everything. Right down to when I left. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to break your heart again. I didn't want to take the chance that you didn't want us after all. The night we were together changed that perspective. I would have brought him when I came back."

"Mom where is grandpa?" The child finally spoke.

"Out in the hallway honey. He is giving mom a few minutes." She looked at her son and told him who I was. "Charlie I don't want you to go out there okay. I want you to stay with me please. I haven't seen you in over a week. I need to have my boys here. Plus you have to meet someone that is very special to mom." She held his chin and made him look at her. "Charlie this man here is your father."

The boy looked at me for the longest time but didn't speak at all. He wasn't scared or pulling away. He didn't scream or cry he just watched me. So I took the chance that he would be receptive like most children were.

"Hi Charlie. It's nice to meet you finally." I held out my hand and didn't expect him to reach out but he did. He shook it.

"Hi."

"What game are you playing?" I asked trying to get him to talk.

"It's a dragon game. I'm stuck at the one part. My book is at home in Forks." He said opening up slightly.

"I think I can scrounge up the book somewhere here in Seattle. What game is it?"

Charlie told me and I smiled. Henry's son was playing the same game. I'd seen the book in his things one day that he was leaving.

"I'll tell you what Charlie, how about you and your grandfather stay in Seattle for the night and I'll bring you a copy of it later. Sound like a deal?"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Mom can we?"

"Yes of course you can. Go tell your Grandfather."

"Thanks…." He turned after he smiled and headed off to the hallway to find the senior Charlie. He was leaving Bella and I together in silence.

The silence didn't last long before Bella spoke. "Please don't be mad at me Edward. If I had told you, you wouldn't be where you are today."

"I don't know what to think." _I really didn't know_. My thoughts still were running around my head. I stood and leaned against the wall. I slammed my fist into it but didn't even damage it. The shock of the contact vibrated through my arm telling me I was being stupid. "Do you know how many times I went to go back to Forks to get you? I followed your letter. I did what you asked." I kept going not waiting for a reply. "It must have been dozens of times. I just got on a plane or in my car and got here only to turn around again." I paused again as I sat in the chair only to get up and sit on the bed facing her. "I was willing to throw everything I had made and done for one fleeting simple moment with you. I wanted you to have the world. I love you Bella." My anger passed as my mind started to settle. I had to look after both of them now. "I don't want to loose you over this Bella… I want to know my son."

"What about your life? Your company? You're other _girlfriends_." The last part was said quietly but questioningly. I knew she didn't want to know about that. But there were no other girlfriends. I only wanted her and she would know that.

"There are no other girlfriends. Everyone I date I only dated once. No one held a candle to you." I told her quietly as she had asked about them.

Bella shifted and she yelped out in pain. I held her straight and let her ease back down into the pillows holding her up.

"Edward, you can't give up everything for me. I won't let you."

There was always just one thing I had told my self. I'd give up my world if I could have Bella back. My parents could a-test to that. They were there when I said it and continued to say it.

"Please don't do it all for me. Keep your life. Be the doctor you are. I know you're a great one. I have seen it. You have your own company, keep it don't let everything go because of me. All I ask is that you come see us."

I'd do better than come see both of them. They were coming home with me. No more hiding or secrets. I wanted my son and I wanted my life with my Bella.

"You and Charlie are coming with me. I'm not leaving you behind." I paused and took her bandaged head in my hands making her face me. "I want you and only you… I want my son."

I kissed her making the monitors spike. I didn't care. I didn't care that her father was outside with our son. I didn't care that there was nurses probably on their way in. There were two people I cared about; one was sitting in front of me kissing me back while the other was probably watching his mother and father.

I pulled back and Bella opened her eyes. We were not alone when I sat back on the bed.

"Edward you need to get a room!"

_Alice_.

I turned and there she was watching as Bella settled back she was grinning at both of us. She was happy that we were back together.

"Bella I left you and you were on two feet and now you're in the hospital." She said out loud as Jasper came in.

I sat down in the chair and Alice came and said hello a little closer. I watched as they stood at the end of the bed watching Charlie come running in. Alice's eyes watched the child in wonderment as she looked from him to me. She was started to question in her eyes.

"Mom, mom can I go with Grandpa to the store?"

"In a few minutes little man. I have a few more people to introduce you too." She paused as Charlie climbed up onto the bed beside her and looked at Alice and Jasper. He was entirely different with them than he was with me. "Charlie this is your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I was at their wedding last week. Remember I told you about the wedding I was going to in Chicago?"

"Yes I remember mom." He jumped down off the bed and stopped in front of them. '_Hi_' was all he said before bouncing from the room to get the senior Charlie. I didn't realize he was entering the room until Alice stepped back and spoke.

"Charlie it is good to see you." She smiled and of course he smiled back. Bella's father always had a soft spot for Alice. Alice was Bella's friend after all.

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"Very good Charlie."

"How is your mom and dad?" he asked her.

I watched them come in behind Bella's father and speak on their own. "We are just fine thank you." Emmett and Rosalie followed. The room was now quite full because the whole family was here.

I watched little Charlie shrink back towards Bella and climb back up on the bed and curl into her side being careful not to move or touch her to much. I took this moment and committed it to memory as if I had a camera I would have used it. Emmett was watching the little boy before he spoke I did.

"Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rose this is Charlie your grandson and nephew." I waited for their reaction as I smiled at them. Emmett who was going to say something a moment ago closed his mouth and was speechless. My mother was in mothering mode. My father smiled and I knew my parents understood. How they did so quickly was beyond me but they understood.

My parents watched little Charlie like any grandparent would. I wanted today to be remembered always as the day they all met part of their family. I had a feeling without the camera that it would.

After a half an hour or so the elder Charlie took the younger to the store. My father stayed and my mother took Alice and Jasper and told Emmett and Rose to follow. They were leaving the doctors with Bella. Meaning my father and I.

I had to leave to get some air and process all my thoughts so I left Bella with my father as my mother came back in. So I left Bella in their hands. I knew Bella needed rest but I wasn't leaving for long. I wouldn't leave her for long ever again.

I returned and handed each of my parents a coffee. They were talking with Bella and laughing. Bella was trying not to laugh as I am sure it was hurting her. She did smile when she saw me sit down.

"You two seem to be back to normal?" My mother asked.

"There are things we still have to talk about but we will be there soon." Bella told them as she yawned.

"Get some rest Bella. We will check on you later on." My father said.

"I need to see the results from little Charlie's tests yesterday."

"I will have them sent up okay." _What? How did he know that already?_ "Edward make sure Bella understands them. She is quite worried."

"How did you know….?"

"Bella told me while you were doing the coffee run."

"Oh."

My parents left and I watched Bella close her eyes but she still spoke to me.

"Was I the only survivor?"

"Honestly love, I don't know." The pet name just rolled off my tongue as if it had been there the whole time.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me this time."

"I'm glad I didn't listen to you too."

"Will you stay?"

"I'm not going any where."

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes fully and stopped talking. Everything was falling into place. Charlie knew who his father was. Who is Grandparents were and Aunts and Uncles. I drifted to sleep watching the moments when Edward's parents arrived.

When I woke it only felt like moments I had been asleep. Edward was talking to a doctor outside but upon listening it was his father. They were going over charts. Were they mine or could they be the results from Charlie's tests?

"Edward…" I called out.

I watched him re-enter with his father. The test results in their hands. Charlie's test results.

"Dad and I looked over the results for Charlie's valves."

I looked at both of them before I spoke out loud.

"Be very simplistic please. I don't understand most of it."

"Well all the valves are okay. There is still one they don't know if it will be fine or if it will break down as well. It is almost like he's out growing it. Which is a good possibility. Dr. James is asking for another test in three months time." Carlisle said looking up from the papers Edward had handed back to him. He did a final look and handed them back to him which he then placed in front of me. I looked at the pictures and read some of the comments. The rest was so technical I wouldn't have a clue what each acronym would mean.

"So he is okay. No special dyes to go into his system? No special drugs?"

"For right now he is to continue on his medication but no more dyes."

Carlisle smiled. He knew I had understood. It was only a week or so ago that I had told them first that Charlie even existed. He knew he had helped with the Doctor that looked at Charlie and diagnosed him. I turned to Edward who was now looking at my chart and checking my vitals. He wasn't my doctor and I wasn't sure he should be looking but I wasn't going to object.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About 6 hours or so. I didn't leave. You still murmur in your sleep. But you didn't have a night mare."

"Thank goodness." I paused. "When do I get to go home?"

"Not for a few days yet. Only because of your slight internal bleeding you had. It had stopped but they want to make sure nothing is going to re-surface."

"If nothing re-surfaces, then do I get to go home?"

"I think someone wants out of here?"

"I don't like hospitals. Even when I had Charlie. I can visit them and see doctors in them. I just don't like staying in them."

"I will see what I can do okay?"

"Thanks."

I gingerly moved and realized it was a little easier. They did have me on pain killers but I refused to be hooked on them. I would only take them if I needed them.

When I finally did get out of the hospital it was almost a week later. I had to be looked after incase I ripped anything inside. I wasn't allowed to do much movement already because of my ribs but now I had to be helped too. I was used to being independent.

Edward stayed with me but not in my father's house. He came in the morning and left in the evening. Charlie went to school and with Edward looking after me we got to catch up. From the first day in the hospital till now it was almost four weeks. Edward had put his life on hold to care for me. Something I refused him to do.

"Edward?" I called out from my bedroom.

"Yes Bella, love."

"Go spend some time with your company. I'm sure they need you. You have been MIA from them for four weeks now."

"No I haven't Bella. Henry checks in with what is going on with my shipments and sends them to me in the evenings. You need not worry. You are my top priority right now."

"I know." I paused. I told you not to drop everything for me. It seems like you have… "Charlie will be home soon from school. Take him out. He deserves some father time." I said quietly.

"I can't take him out with out you Bella. The paparazzi will take pictures of him. They will eat this up."

"Did they follow you here?" I was alarmed. I didn't want Charlie involved in this.

"Not to your place. They are in Forks. My security team is watching this house constantly. Round the clock."

_Could I live his life like he did? Could I by pass all the pictures and the private life I lead with Charlie? Could I do this to Charlie?_ I didn't want to take him from is father now. Not when he was just getting to know him. I couldn't do that. I still had one question that was un-answered.

"You asked me a few weeks ago to stay… Does it still stand for me? For Charlie?"

Edward didn't pause. His answer was a firm definite answer of yes. "It applies to you and Charlie. Even your father if he wishes."

"My father will never leave Forks entirely."

"Will you and Charlie?"

_Will I?_

My mind drifted to our first time in this room. The meadow where we had done it again. I remembered the proposal he had for me. I remembered Charlie's first words in this house. His first steps. His first hair cut and first day of school. We had a lot of memories but they didn't have Edward in some of them. I regretted the day I left but I had suppressed it for so long that I didn't know what was right or wrong. I knew what my heart told me. I knew what my head told me. I knew what logic was and the way I felt wasn't logical for why I left. I looked at my hands. They were shaking. I stilled them on the covers. I was throwing all logic and reason away. I was tired of fighting back and forth with proper reasoning. My heart was winning and winning felt good for a change. I looked up and settled my mind. A new life for us… As a family.

"Yes." I said out loud.

Edward was pleased. His eyes lit up and he went around the bed and sat with me. He took my hands and held them in his own. The shaking went unnoticed by him.

"I'll protect you from anything and everything Bella. I love you more than life itself. I love Charlie too."

"I know." I said quietly. I did know. "But he has to be protected. He can't be subjected to the same life you lead. He is my priority. His safety is my first priority."

"You two are mine." He said holding my hands still. I moved to get up and he held me in place. "Don't move yet Bella. You need to hear this."

My heart felt like it was going to break again. I looked at him first before turning away. He turned my face back to his so I would face him.

"I will protect both of you. I will always protect you. You have always been a part of my life. That will never change. I want you and only you. I want Charlie. I want both of you. No second thoughts. No turning back and no running. If there will be running I plan to go with you."

I stopped him. I kissed him and didn't stop. It was a kiss that shattered all our others in this room. If sparks actually flew my room would have been on fire. The heat I felt coming from just his touch radiated into me and back into him. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back. Edward kissed down my neck to my collar bone making me giggle out loud. I was still ticklish there. He cupped each of my breasts through my shirt I had on both of us wanting to continue. He came back up and kissed my mouth in the same fevering passion I had given him only moments before.

With logic and reasoning gone I had nothing to rely on but my heart and my passion. I was ready to put everything in the past and my heart was ready for that. It wanted to move forward.

As Edward pulled back I bit my lip. I wanted to continue this. God I wanted to do this. I knew we couldn't. There wasn't enough time. Charlie would be home soon.

"We can't Edward…." I said into his mouth as he kissed me again.

"Why not?" He mumbled into my mouth.

"Charlie." I said pulling back.

I was sure about this. I heard the door open and slam shut. Edward stood up quickly fixing his shirt and pants around. I'd proved my reason for stopping. I heard Charlie stomp up the stairs and march his way into the room.

"Hi mom, hi Edward. Two big guys were following me home today. I saw them at the school and now they are waiting down the road."

"Are you sure they are the same people Charlie?" I looked at Edward. He was alarmed. He looked out the window and saw the two guys down the street. He looked back and his facial features had relaxed.

"Charlie come to the window. Is it those two?" Edward asked Charlie and pointed out the window.

"Yes it is those two."

"Those are my security guards. They are watching over you, your mom and I."

"Why?"

Charlie had never really gone through the whole why stage. I hoped now was not going to be that time. I looked at Edward and then to Charlie. He was going to answer him. I had only found out a little while ago as well.

"Grandpa is not home all the time to protect us, Charlie. I am what you would call a very important person. I have to have security look out for me. Now that they are here they are looking out for you and your mom too. Where ever any one of us go they will follow now."

"Oh." I watched the thought sink into his head. He was still too young to know exactly what was going on. I could shelter him for a little while yet. "Okay. Can I watch TV mom?"

"Sure thing." I paused as he started to head out the door. "Nick only okay."

"Okay mom."

I trusted Charlie. He is a good kid and always listened to me. He never had a reason to really disobey. He had the world from me.

I knew he wouldn't understand. The whole security guard thing. He probably would think it was cool and sort of like his comic book heroes. I didn't understand the security guard thing much either. All I cared about is that he was safe and right now he was that.

"He will understand when he is older." I said.

"Do you understand it Bella?"

"No not really but I'm not the one with a multi billion dollar corporation."

Edward came and sat down beside me again as I heard the TV flick on. I heard the Nick station go on from the sports station my father always left it on.

"They will be protecting you and Charlie when you go out."

"Edward this life style will be different for both of us. We have been living in Forks for a long time. Charlie has to adapt. I have to adapt."

"I know. I just hope he does. The doctor in me wants to get a chart and map out what he will do and say but I know it is something he will have to work out on his own."

"He is young still Edward. Yes he has had to grow up a lot without his father and that I will pay for all my life but he is young and adaptable."

"You don't have to pay for not telling me Bella. I do understand now. I know your reasoning."

I couldn't reply. I was at fault. I didn't want to ruin his life but the way Edward has acted in these past few weeks told me that everything would have been fine. Actually more than fine. Everything would have been perfect.

I smiled at Edward as I looked at him. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No not really."

"You closed your eyes."

"How did you know?" I queried him.

"You always close your eyes when you put your head on my shoulder."

"You remember that?"

"I recall a lot of things."

"What else?"

"I recalled my proposal to you. Which still stands by the way."

"I can't re-accept that yet Edward."

"Why not? The ring is yours. It will always be yours."

"I know." I paused. "I don't want to accept until I know everything is going to work."

"It will work."

"Things change Edward."

"I know but we were made for each other."

I didn't want to argue the point. I had no idea if things would really work. I was still going on my hearts judgment.

One week later I was packing. I was cleared for flying and I was going to Chicago first to settle things for Charlie at Edward's house. Edward had to leave earlier in the week due to his company. He was the CEO and he was needed. I tried to tell him not to think twice about going. He did and I had to push him out the door to handle it. It was an emergency that his assistants couldn't handle. It was when he left the calls started about the plane crash. I had to answer question upon question regarding how I survived and if I had know what was happening when the plane went down. All the questions were starting to worry me with Charlie not really knowing what had happened to me and how his father had come to get me off the plane.

It was when I hung up the phone that I had collapsed on the floor realizing what I was getting into. I was starting to re-think my life. I was about to get onto another plane and move half way across the country for the man I loved and always will love. How much is too much? I put my head in my hands and let my cries out.

How could I do this? How could I have thought everything would be okay with moving and telling his family? I reached for the phone and picked it up. I didn't have to dial. Edward was on the other end.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

He was alarmed.

"The calls won't stop."

"What calls?"

"About the plane crash…."

I heard Edward growl, swear and lots of rustling from the other end of the phone. I heard his voice and realized he had made a call using another phone. I waited on the line trying not to listen but not quite helping it. Then I heard him yelling.

'_How did you let them find out that number…? They are to be protected at all costs. No matter what… I don't care what it costs just do it… If they want to talk direct them to me. To my office… Yes I will, don't question what I am doing.'_

I heard the phone snap shut and he came back to our conversation.

"Bella, love…"

"I'm still here. I don't think you needed to yell at who ever it was on the other end."

"I am not happy if I am not there with you and Charlie."

"I don't know if I can get on that plane Edward."

My nerves were shot of course. I'd had a rough day. The realization had now set in. I wasn't protected here anymore. I was vulnerable. Subject to phone calls and reporters. _Would it always be like this?_

"…. I'm sending my pilot. My plane. You'll be safe. Charlie will be safe."

_I wasn't bringing Charlie…_

_I won't subject him to this yet._ "Charlie's not coming with me yet." I said quietly into the phone.

"Why not?" He asked he voice questioning my reasoning before I had even given it.

"I wanted to settle things in his room first." I paused before I said the next part because it was my thinking and no one else. "I can't subject him to this yet. He has no real idea what this is about and going on."

He was disappointed…

"Okay. What ever you think is best."

His voice was dripping with hurt. But I also was starting to pick up the anger he had from moments ago. I pulled myself from the floor and turned the TV on. The news was plastered of the plane crash that happened a few weeks ago. I was in that plane crash. I should be dead but I'm not. I didn't watch much TV but my picture was all over this one station. They were questioning how I had got off the plane alive. There was only a hand full of survivors and they were still in the hospital. They were worse off than I was. '_Edward Cullen…._' Edward's name was mentioned and the news feature went to his bachelor status and that he was a doctor with his own company. I need to finish packing… _Could I pack knowing I was getting on a plan again?_ I had to hold it together. I was turning away from the TV when I heard it as loud as if it was going off in my head.

'_Could it be that Ms. Bella Swan is the new play toy of thee Edward Cullen doctor __extraordinaire?'_

He reacted as if he heard it too.

"They didn't…"

I didn't reply. He was angry again. I could tell by the swift movements against the phone. The breathing he had. I knew him all to well. He was protective. He was trying to keep me out of the lime light. It sounded like he was grumbling something before he spoke again into the phone.

"Bella, I'm coming to the airport to get you. I will have a driver come to the house. Don't answer the phone again. Unless it is me. I am going to have my pilots fly me to Seattle Sea Tac. I will come for you. It won't be till tomorrow because I am stuck on a plane now but I will come for you."

He was in protection mode but he was a world away still. He wasn't right here. It was like before. I was falling into my old habits as if I'd never left them in these last few weeks.

**EPOV**

I had to leave her. I didn't want to. She was still recovering. I was on a plane to India. The east India shipment was on hold again. Someone at the office was going to pay for the serious mix up that pulled me away from her. I missed them both. I missed having my Bella in my arms, helping her move around. She'd promised no more running. No more hiding with Charlie. She'd promised me to meet me at my home when I returned. I wanted to pick up the phone and call her. Just so I could hear her voice.

I'd kept the reporters at bay. Feeding them a PR story about the plane crash and why I was there. I knew Bella was a private person. I was the same to some degree. Yes I was in the lime light but certain aspects of my private life were kept private. I had a team of PR people to do that. I had teams of people to keep me safe. Now I would use them to keep Bella safe and Charlie.

I started working before the plane had landed. I marched off the plane and was greeted by the company that was to have received the shipment. I had papers upon papers of the deal that was made months ago. I held my anger in check. I needed to be alert and on top of my game.

I was whisked into a car and out of the heat. I was in a full blown suit. I needed to get home to my Bella and my newfound son. I was not staying here more than I needed too.

I spoke to the panel of business men who were trying to argue their point. I had hundreds more as to why it should have gone through. I bantered with them till they saw my point. I closed the deal again. This time I knew it was completed. I had to stay for the next day to make sure it really did go through. I didn't want to. But it would save having someone else botch it up.

I had a hotel room just outside the airport but still within the city. I was in what they classed as the top suite that was reserved for presidents and kings. I folded myself into the couch and booted up my laptop. Files were coming in from my PR team. Everything was coming to a head. Fires needed to be put out. I saw the news stories emerge. We couldn't stop the presses fast enough. Some of them slipped through. I sent what needed to be stopped and apologized for back and let them handle it. They shouldn't have sent it to me. They should have just handled it.

I didn't go out of the room. I wasn't here for pleasure. I wanted to be at home with Bella and Charlie. I was standing looking out the window when I heard the phone go off. That meant the shipment had arrived. I was free to go. Another fire averted that could have been handled at home if it had been done right.

I headed back to my plane a few hours later. I got on with a curt word of _'goodbye'_ from me. They had hundreds of apologies. I was annoyed that I had to come all the way to put this fire out. I sunk into my seat after the door was sealed shut. The plane started moving and before I knew it I was in the air. My annoyance was dissipating now that I was out of the country. I put my head back and when I was told my seat belt could come off I stood and got a drink from the cabinet. Just straight liquor was what I wanted. There was ice. I sipped the warm bronze liquid first and then placed ice into it. It burned down my throat but it felt good. I was finally going back to my Bella and Charlie. It was like my mind was there already and I was waiting for my body to catch up and get off the plane. I sat back down and opened my lap top. Nothing new. I picked up my blackberry and called Bella. The phone didn't ring but she was on the other end immediately and from her breathing and the sounds something was wrong.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Something told me to be prepared. I sat up straight in my seat. I was preparing. For what I don't know.

"The calls won't stop." She blurted out.

"What calls?" I asked gently

"About the plane crash…."

_No…._ I put a stop to all that was supposed to be release a few days ago. I growled under my breath. Not at Bella at the situation. "_Fuck…_" I picked up the plane phone and dialed the number I had for the PR team. I didn't care at this point who answered. Who ever it was was not going to be employed for much longer if it was not fixed.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

I was right I didn't know this voice.

"How did you let them find out that number?"

"Who's number? Oh that number. We didn't release it sir. We have been trying…" I cut her off harshly.

"They are to be protected at all costs. No matter what."

"Yes sir I know. But we can only go through certain avenues before we get blocked."

Money was never an object. They knew that.

"I don't care what it costs just do it."

"Who do we direct them to for comments then?"

"If they want to talk direct them to me. To my office."

"Sir you don't take questions. We have direct orders from you. Has that…" I cut her off again. Stop dancing around.

"Yes I will, don't question what I am doing."

I snapped the phone back into its place and went back to conversation with Bella. She was still breathing uneven. She was a bundle of nerves. Just like that first night I met her.

"Bella, love…" I called out into the phone. I left my anger with the other conversation… or tried to at least. I wasn't mad at Bella. I could never be right now.

"I'm still here. I don't think you needed to yell at who ever it was on the other end."

Hmmm she heard me. Yes I yelled. I had to get my point across.

"I am not happy if I am not there with you and Charlie." I confessed for her. I was moody when I wasn't with her. I must have snapped a little harder than I thought.

"I don't know if I can get on that plane Edward."

She sounded worried and afraid of what was going to happen. I didn't even know that I was not in control of that and I so wished I was. I had to help her. I had to help Bella. I would be home later today. My pilot was at her disposal.

"Bella, honey calm down okay. Don't worry I'm sending my pilot. My plane. You'll be safe. Charlie will be safe."

She gasped and breathed out. "Charlie's not coming with me yet." Her voice was quiet. She didn't want to hurt me with this news. She was trying to soften the blow.

"Why not?" I asked. There was no soft blow to this. I wanted to know why he wasn't coming.

"I wanted to settle things in his room first." She paused for a moment and caught her breath a little. "I can't subject him to this yet. He has no real idea what this is about and going on."

My face fell. I was crushed. I thought she was going to bring him right away. So we could be a family. So he could spend some time with his mother and father. I wanted both of them with me. I needed to know both of them were safe. If only this deal had not gone sour I'd be there with them. I heard the TV turn on and in the background they were talking. _She was watching TV?_ She didn't like watching TV.

"Okay. What ever you think is best." I told her my voice displaying the hurt I felt and the disappointment he wasn't coming. She was quiet as I heard the TV in the background talking. '_Edward Cullen…._' I listened as the news feature went to the status of my bachelor status and that I was a doctor with his own company. They were giving my vitals that every paper and new crew apparently had. Some were right others were not. I laughed at the PR agent that released the wrong info as a distraction. I had told her that wouldn't stop them. That was when I had put more strict rules in place. Now I had a whole team.

'_Could it be that Ms. Bella Swan is the new play toy of thee Edward Cullen doctor __extraordinaire?'_

I reacted upon hearing it.

"They didn't…" I growled. She pulled the phone away for a moment before I heard her earring click on the phone edge. I moved against the phone leaning forward in my seat to my laptop. I was angry they had this information. I swore at myself again. I would not be exploited like this nor Bella.

"Bella, I'm coming to the airport to get you. I will have a driver come to the house. Don't answer the phone again. Unless it is me. I am going to have my pilots fly me to Seattle Sea Tac. I will come for you. It won't be till tomorrow because I am stuck on a plane now but I will come for you."

I couldn't imagine all the thoughts going through her head. She was worried. I could tell that without any visuals. She was worried about Charlie handling this. How he'd react. Charlie had been shielded his whole life. He'd been shielded from me. I didn't get to know my son because Bella had kept him a secret. I felt the anger boil under me. It was like a fire had started and the rapid boil was reaching my head. I needed to stop this before it got out of hand. I didn't want to feel this way towards Bella. She had her reasons. I had mine for wanting her.

I flipped on the TV in the plane and there it was on the news. My picture and hers. _How did they find her picture?_ No one had it. She had not been associated with me before I turned into the doctor I was.

Fear was slipping in from the moments of anger before. They couldn't find out about Charlie. I would not do that to him. He was just a boy. I watched intently picking up all the points that had been said. My PR crew was going to be grated over the coals for this release of information. Bella Swan and Charlie are part of my life and they were going to be hidden as much as possible. Especially Charlie.

I pressed the side of the phone for the voice activation. I was placing it back down on the seat beside me. I was not going to break this one. "Call Henry…"

The phone replied with "Calling Henry…"

"Yes sir…" He said answering the phone.

"Henry. Send a car with a driver to Ms. Bella Swan's home for tomorrow. They are to pick her up and any bags she has. Then to Sea Tac airport. There she will have to wait for me to fly in. I want full security detail on her. No one is to touch her. I should be there in a 15 hours maybe less. I have the pilots flying a little faster home than usual. I'll have the other pilots prepped."

I had two sets of pilots. I called the other set and had them head to Sea Tac. There they can wait till I fly in. I hated long flights. I knew I wouldn't sleep on the way home from this one very well. I would be too worried. It was after midnight now by India time. It would be late morning by time I hoped to arrive. I wasn't going to let her down. The anger now forgotten. I pulled out my work. I would immerse myself in it to distract me. Or I may just boil over again and loose the control I had now.

****

It seemed like hours later that I completed the last few words of my document. It was for the next shipment of medicine to the East India Company I had just left. I had made it fool proof this time. I was not entirely happy but I would have the legal team go through it and make it fully fool proof. I put my head back and before I knew it I was out. The strain was too much to stay awake. I'd drifted into a memory of Bella and I and the first time we met before I was awoken by my team of pilots.

"Sir we will be landing in a few minutes at Sea Tac. We had to stop in Hawaii for refuel. But we made excellent time. 13 hours."

"Thank you. Please take your time getting back to Chicago. You both have had a long couple of days." I told them pushing the intercom.

I closed my computer down and shut off my phone. I secured them and myself into my seat as the plane went into decent. I felt the landing gear hit the runway moments later and the plane finally slow to a stop at the end of the runway. They drove it to a docking bay where it would be filled with gas again and then we could take off again with Bella on board. I watched the exchange of pilots and came and shook their hands as they prepped the plane for departure again once the fueling was completed. I lingered in the doorway of the dock and looked down the hallway to see Bella coming down. She was being followed by reporters that were stopped at the end of the docking hallway. How they got that far was beyond me. I grimaced when she saw me but smiled a moment later.

"Hi beautiful. I missed you."

I took her in my arms and pulled her away from the prying eyes of the reporters. She didn't reply she just looked at me. She was alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't bring Charlie if it is like this."

"Leave it with me I will get him here with out all of that okay." I hushed and sealed her mouth with a kiss. I'd waited all night to do that. Hell I'd waited a few days to do that. I lead her onto the plane further and she shrank back. "It's okay Bella. It's not going to crash, not like last time. I will be the only one you will be flying with from now on. Just like I said."

She relaxed for a moment before tensing again. She watched the security detail walk past her onto the plane and head towards the back. We would be alone in the front of the plane as it always would be. I sat her in my seat I had only got out of minutes ago. It was probably still warm. I kneeled before her as she tensed again.

"I will protect you now Bella. I promise you this. I will always protect you."

"I know Edward." She squeaked out.

"I missed you. I shouldn't have left."

"I missed you too."

"I have to handle some more work things but I should be able to be with you for dinner later on."

The intercom sounded and the pilots stated the plane should be ready in a half an hour. Bella didn't move from the spot she was in. She wasn't quite afraid but not quite content to be flying. When we took off half an hour later she went pale white, even more so than she was before and held onto the seat. Once in the air she started to calm down just enough for me to relax beside her. I hummed an errant tune and she seemed to calm some more.

"Did you want to watch something Bella?" I asked breaking the tune.

"No that is okay." She finally replied and turned her head to me. "I brought my…. Oh wait it was in my…"

"We will get you another one okay. I thought they had returned your things." I didn't want to say it incase it set her off. She was dancing around the words too.

"No. Can we change the subject please?"

"Anything for you." I smiled at her.

She was trying to remove the thought of the plane crash from her mind. I could tell. She was closing the door on the subject.

Bella was quiet all the way to Chicago. She didn't sleep. She did grip the handles of her seat again to the point of her knuckles going white. We started our decent to a lower altitude and she braced herself again. Her eyes went wild and the frightened Bella came out. I reached over to her and held her as much as I could as the tears fell. _Was she like this when the plane crashed? Was she screaming with everyone else?_ I hummed louder and hoped I had got through to her. I needed her to come through this okay. I didn't want her to be scared of flying. She continued to cry as we landed with barely a thud on the ground. The pilots making a perfect landing. No jerking and no extra movement.

I went to release Bella but she grasped my arm and held it. She slowly turned her head and the wild wet eyes looked upon me as more tears spilled over.

"It was too soon Bella… I'm sorry." I told her the remorse evident on my face of her situation.

I undid my seat belt with my other hand and kneeled in front of her again. I pulled her and my arm into my lap and sat on the floor with her after undoing her seat belt. I rocked her as I used to when she was upset in the past.

"It's okay now. We are on the ground. No more flying today. Let's get you home to relax."

"You have to work…" She said through her tears.

"They can wait for me. I don't want to leave you like this."

"No Edward go. I'm not going to hold you back from your work. You know that. Go please." She paused wiping the tears away. "I'll be okay. I promise."

I looked at her. I didn't want to leave her like this. I pulled her up slightly and we both stood. I watched her. She was still shaking from the landing. I put a ball cap on her and a sweater. Hoping that may hide her slightly. We didn't really have to go through the main airport. Usually I flew into my private one half an hour from here but I needed it incase I had to leave again for business. We left the plane. I took her bag and had my brief case and carry on and left it behind.

We were sitting in my car that Henry was driving ten minutes later when I turned to her. "Bella, love go get settled and I will be back to get you for dinner." I paused. "Please don't think about the flight. You're safe. I promised you would be safe." I conceded for her. She didn't want to be in the way of me doing my work.

She nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

When Henry pulled up he took her bag into the house and I kissed Bella goodbye when she got out of the car. I brushed the stray hairs away and held her head in my hands before kissing her again. Not my usual goodbye kisses like in the past. I wanted her here. I wanted to show her I still loved her always. I did love her. I held onto her bottom lip with my mouth as she reacted. She placed her hands on mine and ran them down my arms sending spikes of heat through my shirt to the skin. I kissed her again and she pulled away. I sat on the hood of my car and watched her go into the house as Henry came back out. I stood back up and got settled back in the car.

* * *

**Well a little business and some press stuff in the later part of this chapter. The first part is about Charlie meeting his dad and extended family he never knew he had. I had most of this chapter typed up but because my computer decided to crash yet again with the power supply this time I had to wait two more weeks to finish it off and edit it. Hope you like it. I attached the song list along with the other two chapters.**

**I was hoping to have some more reviews. I only got 4 so far. I hope I get more. I have 7 chapters so far for this story and I don't think I am going to go much further than that but we shall see. Please people if your reading it leave me a review!**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!!!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**The songs for this story so far are:**

**Chapter 1- Playlist**

**From the beginning to when she goes through the gate is **_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse**

**From when she comes back out to when Edward leaves the airport **_**All we Are**_** by OneRepublic**

**Other songs in the playlist for the chapter are:**

_**Say (All I need)**_** OneRepublic**

_**Don't you dare**_**- Alexz Johnson (from instant star)**

_**Porcelain Heart**_** – Barlow Girl**

**When Bella is explaining that Charlie is her son and Edward's I was listening to **_**Apologize**_** by OneRebpulic **

_**Hurricane**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars was playing too.**

**Chapter 2- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven**

_**Secrets**_**- One Republic – When she is talking to Alice**

_**Fear**_**- One Republic**

_**A Thousand Faces**_**- Creed – When she is talking to Esme and Carlisle about Charlie**

_**On my Sleeve**_**- Creed – When she is talking to Edward finally**

_**Come Home**_**- One Republic**

**Chapter 3- Playlist**

_**Last to Know**_**- Three Days Grace- first part of the chapter**

_**Secrets**_**- One Republic- first part of this chapter when she letting Edward meet Charlie face to face.**

_**Goodlife**_**- One Republic- When Alice and the rest of the Cullen's enter the room.**

_**Bittersweet**_**- Apocalyptica**

_**Halo**_**- Beyonce**

_**Fear- **_**One Republic – When Edward is finding out that the press have been calling and putting two and two together.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Chapter 3 was a long awaited… Sorry… Computer issues and the fact that I didn't really want to re-type all of what I had already done was a factor-**

**Some people think Edward should know everything. We are getting to that. There is a method to my madness. If you have read other stories of mine there is always a method to my madness. You may not get it right away but you will eventually. I just hope I don't loose readers till I do.**

**Bella is still a jumbled up ball of emotional messiness. Over not telling Edward and then telling him. At least the next chapter is EPOV. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 3 recap-**_

"_**It's okay now. We are on the ground. No more flying today. Let's get you home to relax."**_

"_**You have to work…" She said through her tears.**_

"_**They can wait for me. I don't want to leave you like this."**_

"_**No Edward go. I'm not going to hold you back from your work. You know that. Go please." She paused wiping the tears away. "I'll be okay. I promise."**_

_**I looked at her. I didn't want to leave her like this. I pulled her up slightly and we both stood. I watched her. She was still shaking from the landing. I put a ball cap on her and a sweater. Hoping that may hide her slightly. We didn't really have to go through the main airport. Usually I flew into my private one half an hour from here but I needed it incase I had to leave again for business. We left the plane. I took her bag and had my brief case and carry on and left it behind.**_

_**We were sitting in my car that Henry was driving ten minutes later when I turned to her. "Bella, love go get settled and I will be back to get you for dinner." I paused. "Please don't think about the flight. You're safe. I promised you would be safe." I conceded for her. She didn't want to be in the way of me doing my work.**_

_**She nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you."**_

_**When Henry pulled up he took her bag into the house and I kissed Bella goodbye when she got out of the car. I brushed the stray hairs away and held her head in my hands before kissing her again. Not my usual goodbye kisses like in the past. I wanted her here. I wanted to show her I still loved her always. I did love her. I held onto her bottom lip with my mouth as she reacted. She placed her hands on mine and ran them down my arms sending spikes of heat through my shirt to the skin. I kissed her again and she pulled away. I sat on the hood of my car and watched her go into the house as Henry came back out. I stood back up and got settled back in the car.**_

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Truth**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I walked into the house and saw the housekeeper. She was older but still young in her own right. Silvery blonde hair and carrying a duster. She looked like a typical housekeeper. Her blue eyes were concentrating on the table in front of her when she heard me come through the door and step down she looked at me.

"Ms. Bella Swan I presume?"

"Yes" I gushed out. I was trying to rack my brain for her name…. Enid no that's not it… Starts with an I. Irina that is it. "Irina right? I did get your name right?"

"Yes Ms."

"Can you take me to Edward's bedroom? I was here only a few weeks ago but I don't really recall." I didn't really. I was in another frame of mind the last time I was here.

"No problem Ms."

"Please call me Bella."

I followed her as she led the way. I went to reach for the door handle and noticed that it was already open and quite ajar. I looked back and Irina was gone. I brushed it off and curiosity got the better of me. I headed down the hall to where Charlie's room was. I wanted to see it anyhow. I had no idea when Edward was going to get home for dinner so I went and looked. I peered into each room across the hallway. One was a sitting/office room; another was a guest bedroom with a bathroom and a beautiful grayish silver colored bed covering over the bed. The next one had sports and trophies in it. I stopped quickly and noticed some of his ball trophies. I closed the door behind me and continued on down the hallway. The next room I opened must have been larger than the other two previous rooms as this one screamed that a child would be living here. It was loaded with stuffed animals of every kind. It had 3 video game systems across the shelf. I shook my head. I was putting my foot down at having one. Even that was too much right now. He had his hand held one. Maybe for his birthday he could have another or Christmas but definitely not all at once. I remembered my father calling them _"New fangled gadgets"_. He was always glad I never got into them. I preferred books. I would always prefer books. I was a _"middle aged"_ child my mother put it. I smiled at myself for my errant thoughts.

I moved around the room running my hand over all the stuffed animals when my hand stopped over the bear that Edward had won for me years ago. The old style bear with the patch on the arm and the green patch on the behind stood out as I recalled the day at the fair.

_Flashback….._

_I was walking arm in arm with Edward as we pointed out the rides we wanted to go on. We were having a debate as to the Teacups or the Caterpillar ride. I recalled laughing when we both made a decision that was exactly the same. We both chose the Teacups. We had stopped in front of the bull's eye game and waited in line for the Teacups._

"_Edward what are you doing?" He was pulling out the $5 dollar bill it cost for the game and the vendor handed him the 3 soft balls. All he did was smile back at me. I shook my head and listened to the vendor._

"_You have to hit the yellow marker 3 times to win a teddy bear sir."_

"_No problem..."_

"_Cocky much?" I quipped at him._

_He just looked at me as he kissed me. I was assuming it was for luck. He always kissed me from the stands when he had a game. I guessed this was the same._

"_For luck." He smiled when he pulled back._

"_If you say so handsome." I retorted back smiling at him._

_I didn't think he'd do it. I seriously had my doubts. I knew he played baseball outside of the school team with his family but he proved me wrong in the five minutes that followed. He looked giddy like he was back in grade school. I watched his eyes sparkle and his face went serious._

_He turned the first ball in his hand finding the sweet spot. Each of the soft balls looked old and ratty but he held it like it was a brand new soft ball ready for the first play. He had that same twinkle in his eye when he looked at me that he had moments before. He knew I didn't believe him. He was going to prove me wrong. He knew something I didn't. He had to. I watched him as he arched his arm making sure the wind was just right. I knew some of this was for show for me because I didn't believe him. I let out a small chuckle but gulped it back as he wound up and released the ball. It hit the yellow and the bell rang out signaling that he'd hit the yellow. He picked up the second ratty softball and proceeded to do the same thing like the first. He released it and hit the yellow spot again making the bell ring out. He reached for the third ratty softball and turned to me and smiled. His crooked grin beaming at me as I looked on in shock. He turned his attention back to the ball and the yellow spot in front of him. He released the ball for the third time and I heard this one go through the air to the yellow spot. The bell rang for a third time and confetti poured down inside on the vendor. It looked like it was the first time today or at all for this vendor. I was sure he had never run into a Cullen before either._

"_Congratulations sir! What bear would you like as your prize?"_

"_What would you like love?" He asked turning to me smiling his crooked shit eating grin._

_I looked at the bears and my eyes had lain upon the sad little bear with the green patches. I pointed at the bear and the vendor reached and took him down for me._

"_That there bear has been all over the United States miss."_

"_Where did it start off from?" I asked him._

"_I believe from Chicago."_

"_I'm going to name him Chicago then."_

_I had taken the bear from him and clutched him to my chest. I would give the bear a new home. I nodded a thank you as more people lined up to try the game after Edward won it so eloquently._

"_Do you like him?" Edward had asked putting his arms around me in the line._

"_I do."_

"_I'm glad."_

"_Did you know you would win it?"_

"_No not really. I just tossed the ball and it worked. Just imagined I was on the field. Also it helped that my good luck charm was here to give me that good luck kiss." I felt him waggle his eyebrows at me. I giggled._

"_I'm the klutzy one, remember."_

"_I don't think you are." I watched him as he helped me into the Teacup. "I love you the way you are."_

I put the bear down for a moment before picking him back up. I remembered the day we said he was the first thing in our home. I wondered if he was the first thing in his home. I took the bear with me and looked around the rest of the room. Every inch was covered in something. The greens and blues stood out like a boys room should. I saw football, soccer and baseball decals on the wall. The room matched his one in Forks but on a larger scale. Edward had matched the details. He had noticed and copied the details to a 'T'.

I quickly turned when I heard the room door open. My eyes had lay upon not Edward but a female in a towel that was not Irina the housekeeper. I looked at her as she stood in the doorway. Her strawberry blonde curls standing out against her pale bare skin. Her blue eyes told me she had been here for some time. They were comfortable.

"Has Edward's son arrived? Where is the little guy? I'd like to meet him." She paused and watched me. "Pardon my manners… I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend."

_What….. No…._

I dropped the bear as the words _"girlfriend"_ attacked me. The past memory forgotten for the moment. The treacherous flight here forgotten. My slightly still broken ribs forgotten. My world was crashing down around me. In the few seconds she had spoken everything was gone, my new world was gone. I was numb. My eyes were still trained on her as she looked at her nails. I could feel the tears welling up. I was foolish to think Edward was going to be just mine again. Just for Charlie and I. He was a playboy. It was never me he wanted. _Or was it?_ I felt the tears start to spill over as I forced my feet to work. I didn't want to collapse here in front of her. God he had her all along. That was why she looked so comfortable here. I remembered he had told me I was the first in this house outside his family. _Was that a lie?_ It had to be. She was here. She was in his towels.

"Where is Edward? I need to finish getting ready."

I didn't bother with the bear. I just fled. I bolted past the girl that called herself Tanya. I was out of the room before I gasped in another breath of air and rushed down the stairs. I blew past the table in the front hall and grabbed my suitcase. I needed air. I needed out. I couldn't be in this house. I bolted out the door and stood in the gravel drive. I pulled out my phone to call a cab but even then I didn't know what the address was. I trekked down the gravel drive and stood outside of the gate with the tears streaming down my face. I called the operator and tried to hold it together enough to ask for a cab company number or to patch me through. I waited the tears not wanting to stop. I didn't leave a note this time. I didn't think I needed to if he had her. All the recent memories of the past few weeks flooded my head. It was like a movie being played out reel by reel. My broken ribs, the plane crash and running away from him in the first place. Edward spending time with Charlie and helping me during the day. Each moment heartfelt and true. I collapsed on the curb and cried out into my hands as my heart broke into a million little pieces. He had a girlfriend. He had told me he wanted me. He wanted our son. _Was he planning something else? Was he planning to take Charlie because of all the time lost?_

_No……_

I wouldn't have that. I would…. I don't know what I am going to do. I just wanted Charlie now. I needed my little boy. I had told myself that Edward had to know. Charlie wanted to know his father. _Did Edward knowing this now cause this? Did him knowing push him away before we could really get started again? Yes he was the last to know but…._ No I wouldn't keep this thought. I couldn't keep this thought or it would eat away at me. I wanted this. I wanted him to know finally. I wanted Charlie to know his father. The person he looks like and copies. Now I was in pieces again over something I wanted.

I stood up as the cab pulled up and got in. The tears still streaming down my face. The driver didn't ask what was wrong. He kept quiet as I told him where we were going. _I shouldn't have agreed to this. How could I be so stupid? So utterly stupid to think everything would be okay just like that._ I sat back in the cab as the driver finally pulled away from the curb. The Iron Gate was closed and his girlfriend inside. That thought made me cry all over again when it hadn't even stopped from before.

The cab pulled up the airport and my tears had ceased enough that I was able to march into the airport and purchase my ticket. I had my passport and id with me. I had just enough money in my account for a plane ticket home. Fright or not I had to get on the plane. The flight was not till the morning but I didn't care. I would wait.

I purchased my ticket through shaky hands and grasped it in my hand as I sat down in my chosen seat, waiting for them to call my flight. It was in the back of the waiting area before the gate number on the ticket. I was slightly hidden from view. That way no one will know I am upset and crying. They will leave me alone. They won't see who I am.

I watched the cars drive up at first then I would look away. I didn't want to see anybody else have to say good bye. I couldn't keep my eyes away though. They gravitated towards them. I was prying into their world as I was trying to get out of mine. I watched families say good bye to parents. I watched a small child leap into a father's arms and tell him not to go. I found tears slipping down my face at the picture before me. Charlie would never get that. I would never see that for us. I couldn't turn away, yet I wanted too. I would never get that. I wiped the tears away as I continued to watch the father place the child back in his mother's arms. He was reaching again for his father and he had to turn him away. Only to see the father turn again and scoop him up for one last hug before he disappeared into the airport doors. I closed my eyes but didn't sleep. I was tired but awake. I opened them again to see the family gone. The memory of that would be etched into my mind now and forever. I turned away from the glass and rested the back of my head against the cool glass. The sun had slipped under the earth. The darkness enveloping the sky. Twilight hour. Dinner hour. Family hour.

I must have fallen asleep at some point but I was awake when I heard my flight being called as the sun rose from the earth on the other side of the glass. The orange sky turning yellow and then to blue as the sun came up. I stood on my feet and then they let go. I hadn't moved from my spot the whole night. I felt myself falling. A klutz attack happening now when it had been years. I felt warm arms grasp me before I fell to the ground. I opened my jaded eyes and looked at the person who had caught me. Green eyes wracked with worry returned my gaze.

_Edward……_

I looked at him then my eyes drifted past him to see her. She was being held by two very large men. She was smirking.

"Bella, love, don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I? You had her all along." My voice came out before I realized I was talking. "You have no idea do you…"

"Bella stop. Please. Tanya is not my girlfriend. She was in the past. I brought her here to set things straight."

"How can I trust this? _You?_ How can I trust Charlie with you?"

"Bella, Charlie is our son. Yours and mine. No one else but you and I will be looking out for him."

"I'm going home Edward. I'm going to _my_ son. I was a fool to think this was going to work."

I wiggled out of his grasp and left him standing there. He clutched my wrist holding me in place as I tried to go forward.

"Look at me Bella…. Please."

"I can't Edward or I will loose my nerve to go." I hesitated before turning. Even through everything I was still drawn to him. "If you want to see Charlie it will be on my terms."

"Bella don't do this." I heard the anger starting.

"Let go Edward."

"No." The anger seeped through but it softened by the end of the _'No'_. "I will not let you go like this. Not when I just got you back. Not till you see that it was us that was meant for each other. I don't want anyone but you. There has been no one else. There will be no one else but you and I and Charlie."

I felt him release my wrist and place a cold object in my hand. I didn't turn. I couldn't. I just walked forward. Away from him and my shattered heart. My life was looming in the air and floating away piece by piece.

I stopped only a few steps later as more tears fell. I held the cold object in my hand. I felt the sharp edges press into my hand as I released and opened my palm.

_My ring…._

It was as if there was no one else but me in the airport. No one else to witness me falling to my knees as the sob was released. I wasn't alone; Edward had wrapped his arms around me holding me as I released my sobs. He had ignored my plea to let me leave. I looked at the ring in my hand before I closed my fingers around it again. I knew there was no one else left in the airport where we were. I wanted to say that I didn't care if they were or not but I couldn't talk. I couldn't talk over the soft sobs I was still releasing. Edward didn't release me. He just held me. He was rocking me.

"Don't leave me Bella." He said quietly so I could only hear.

His lips found my temple and I was going to pull away when I stopped. I turned my head finally and faced him. I watched as he placed his hands on my cheeks and proceeded to wipe the tears away. The moisture that had remained and the new tears that were falling.

"I can't do this again. My heart can't take it again. It's already shattered." I pulled his hands away from my face and tightened my grasp on the ring before I opened my fingers and placed the ring in his. I closed his fingers around the ring and stood up. I turned and left. I'd left twice before but I'd been strong. I was or felt like I was in pieces this time. I had to stop just inside the gate and that's when I heard him yell. His anger seeping through his calm nature.

I heard a growl or what sounded like a growl before I heard his words. _"How did you get into my house?"_ He roared at her. I wondered how far away he was from her if I could hear him inside the gate.

"_You don't know….. Edward darling I've always had access to your house."_

"_Did you have a key made?"_ He continued almost instantly.

"_Better than a key."_

I could tell she was gloating and smirking. Her voice was dripping with what she wanted. I didn't have to see her to know that. I'd seen too much of it in the books I read. It was as if Edward's light bulb went off. I heard him growl and swear before I heard him on the phone.

"_Henry, have my home security team meet me at home."_

I heard the deafening tone in his voice. The threat he was going to take out. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that threat.

_Was I stupid for leaving him?_ All those years ago yes but now…. _Was it wrong that my shattered heart still wanted to be here through it all?_ Through the crying, finding her there and getting on a flight I didn't know I could get on. The realization hit me that I was wrong. I had been wrong before. It now felt wrong to leave. _Was I too late to head back out again like I had weeks before?_ I caused him so much pain with not knowing. _Could this make it worse?_ It felt worse. I felt worse.

Yes my heart was in pieces but each piece was telling me I was wrong now. Each piece was forcing me to turn around. I ran my hand over the palm of my hand where the ring had sat. I was being silly and stupid. I was leaving before I knew the truth. Before we knew the truth.

"_Felix…. Have her charged for trespassing on private property now."_ He was barking orders. He was still angry. _"And for breaking the restraining order."_

_Restraining order? There was a restraining order against her? Shit there is the truth._

I closed my eyes before I felt his presence. It was as if he was standing behind me. I turned to leave the gate and I was right. He was right there. He lifted my face up to his and kissed me holding me close and not waiting for my reaction and continued. He didn't want me to reject him as I had just walked away. My reaction was a simple one. I didn't fight it. I didn't over think it with my logic. I just melted. I was getting a second chance that I didn't deserve. I felt more tears slip down my face as he finally spoke.

"I'm not letting you go over this Bella. Not when I know…." He held me close not letting me go. "Your not going anywhere without me Bella. You promised no more running. I love you. There will never be another you in my life but you." He paused again. "All I want is you, Charlie and the time I have with both of you. Nothing else matters right now. Say you will come home with me. Spend one more night with me. If it is not meant to be…"

My heart was shattered but I couldn't deny him this. I couldn't deny his request because I still loved him like he did me. I was getting my second chance. I watched him take my hand and touch the spot where my ring was with his fingers. He didn't need to encourage me I followed him out from the gate. I looked around and noticed that only one security guard was left. Edward still had my hand but now he was pulling my bag behind him. I turned to look behind me and the security guard followed not quite right behind but still behind us. I suppose he was making sure everyone of us got out safely.

Minutes later after walking out of the airport I was in the back of Edward's car. I sat in silence. I was having doubts again. I shouldn't. I should just trust my heart but I couldn't at this moment. I had questions that were playing over and over of _could I do this? Could my heart survive one more night?_ At the moment I didn't think I could do this. I wasn't acting brave. _I was staying for what?_ To be punished for letting my heart and body fall for the man I would always love. My son's father. I closed my eyes and exhaled. I didn't turn to him. I didn't want to burst out into tears but I could feel them rising again. The city streets were starting to fill as they passed in a blur. The trees melded together in a brown green mess as I watched them go by. I blinked back the tears as I thought of Charlie and how he wanted to know his father. I thought of Edward being the last to know about him and the pain I was sure I had caused him. He should be angry with me. He should be pushing me away and requesting Charlie but he wasn't.

When the car pulled to a stop at the end of the drive of Edward's home I sat back and waited for a moment. I had to be brave. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I had no way of knowing. For my sake and for Charlie's I had to try. I love Edward. I love Charlie. I had to suck it up and be brave. I reached for the door but backed off when I realized Edward was at the door opening it for me. He was trying to help. I waited another moment for him to move out of the way. I didn't want to be helped out of the car. He wasn't angry any more. He looked hopeful. It was at this point I knew his heart had taken over.

"Not yet…" I said quietly to him. He went to help me again from the car but when I spoke he stepped back. He wasn't hurt. He understood. He knew I was trying to be brave instead of bursting into tears. I wasn't ready for what was to come but I was going to be brave. He didn't touch me just waited by the door as I exited quietly. Yes at the airport he kissed me but I needed to be brave and as soon as he touched me I knew I would fall apart again. I needed to be sure. I watched Henry enter the house first and then Edward followed. I stepped forward toward the entrance and stopped. I took another step, one after another till I reached the door.

I hovered in the doorway as I watched the scene unfold before me. Henry was standing with the housekeeper and moved towards me in the door way.

"Sir." He was moving out of the line of fire. I looked at Edward. His back was straight. The anger was setting in again. _Was there something wrong with the housekeeper? Why was she just standing there?_ I waited still in the doorway for something to happen. I felt like I shouldn't be there but I remained. I turned when Henry stopped beside me. "You must be the Bella Swan that has captured Mr. Cullen's heart so quickly. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I'm Henry if you hadn't realized it yet."

I nodded. I knew. The last time was just a quick in and out of the car with my luggage.

"Just leave my luggage in the hall. I haven't decided." I told him with a faint smile. I somehow knew he knew what I was going through. He nodded and disappeared from eye sight and came back to set the luggage down. I turned my head sharply as the yelling started. I stepped down from the doorway but stayed where I was. I flinched at the sound of the yell but I remained where I was.

"Irina why was she in my home?" He roared. "In my towels? In Charlie's room?"

"I…. I…." She was stammering. She was frightened. Almost afraid of Edward. She took a half step back and went to open her mouth again before closing it. There was something in the stammered reply I couldn't pin point. Something was off. She was coming off as frightened but there was something else there.

"What if Bella had Charlie with her?" He belted out at her again. If it was me on the other end of that yell I would have crawled under a rock to hide. She tried to stand up straight as Edward continued to yell. "I am so utterly angry at you for this. You are a partial cause for this. Something I won't forgive." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know she was here at first." I heard her gulp in the air and continue. "I have not talked to my sister in a few months."

_Whoa wait just a second….._

My jaw hit the floor. Tanya was her sister. _Holy Shit_. I watched her as she shifted. She was now fidgeting. Fidgeting meant lying. I should know. I have seen it many times before.

"What should I do?" He adjusted his volume. It was still loud, angry and dominate and even I went to step back with it and I was behind him. I backed into the doorway as I clutched the doorframe for support. "You will leave this house immediately. Consider this as part of your two week notice." He barked out at her. I watched Edward watching her. I couldn't see his eyes. His eyes would tell me everything. He was dismissing her with out faltering. He was controlling the situation as he should.

Irina was Tanya's sister. _Could it possibly be that Irina didn't want me here?_ She probably wanted Tanya to be with Edward so she could stop working for him. I watched as she nodded but didn't reply to the termination.

"You will come back and get your things when my security team can be here."

"Yes sir."

I watched as she turned and left. She didn't own up to anything yet her face told me everything I needed. I stepped forward releasing the doorframe. I heard Henry click the handle back into the bag. I, just as he was watched the whole scene in silence. I am sure he was just as shocked as I was about Tanya being Irina's sister. Maybe he knew but he wasn't displaying that notion.

I watched Edward turn to Henry and before he spoke he got his anger under control. I watched his facial expression change from the dark murderous eyes with the same expression to a softer one. His green eyes softened to the green I knew in the moments before he spoke. I knew he wasn't angry at us. He was angry at Irina and the whole situation.

"Henry thank you for everything. You deserve the day off. I don't think I will need you for the rest of the day. Go spend it with your son and family."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. It is much appreciated."

I escaped out the door as they finished their conversation. I wasn't involved so I stood in the driveway and looked up to the sky. The sun was up. The moon and stars long gone. It was a new day. _Would my life with Edward change today? Could I actually do this now? Especially after seeing what I did? Would I be the same?_ I hoped so. One thing had gone wrong and I ran. I felt arms around me moments later but it didn't stop my last thought. He needed to know he was the last to know. That would be the true test if we could survive.

"I'm sorry. So sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry she was here. I'm sorry I should have come in with you. I should have stayed with you."

It wasn't that I was mad. It wasn't that I was upset anymore. It was now the fact that this could happen anytime.

"What if I had had Charlie?" I started.

He didn't wait for me to finish he jumped right in no hesitation. "I don't even want to know what would have happened. It didn't and I don't want to dwell on it. I have my security team working over time. They are coming up with a plan that will be fool proof I hope for all of us." He paused as he turned me towards him. "Come inside…… please."

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this. I can't bring Charlie into this life knowing what I know."

"Bella I won't loose you both over this."

_Did he really have me?_ At one time yes. Now….. my heart was still shattered. He held some pieces as he always would. It was always certain pieces that when it came to him I laid out on my sleeve. _Would he hold them once he knew..._

"Edward, I broke my own heart when I left you the first time. When I had Charlie…well when I finally realized he looked like you it broke it further. Today a hunter who happened to be hunting you got in. If this happens how can I trust what is true and what is not? I don't know your life. I'm a quiet person. You know that. I don't like to involve myself in the lime light. You are in the lime light constantly. If I stay here and bring Charlie what kind of life will we have? Can you tell me?" I paused and waited for any type of response. When he didn't reply I continued. "It can't be like this."

My logic was setting in now that my thoughts were coming out. My heart was in pieces and couldn't take over at the moment. I wanted it to, god how I wanted it to. I pulled back only to have him lock me in his arms. He took my chin and tipped my face to his and spoke finally.

"I know you're not used to this life. God I am still not used to this life. I was just as quiet as you are. But what I do… The help I give to all those people that need it…. I trust my security team. I trust them to take my life in their hands. I trust them to protect you and Charlie. You are my family. I love you Bella. I know your logic is setting in. I know seeing what you have is hard. You and now Charlie are my life. I don't want you to go. I don't want to feel that lost that unbelievable ache that disappeared when you came back into my life. I want you Bella. _Only you_. Please say you'll stay. Let me prove to you that you belong here."

I followed him into the house as he took my hands in his. I stepped down the front step and followed him to the living room. It still looked the same. Nothing had moved from the last time we were in here. He stood before me and waited for my move.

It was now or never. He needed to know…..

"You need to know before you ask me to stay." I started quietly. He took my hands in his and didn't respond. He was questioning me with his look. His green eyes watching every blink I had. "You need to know this….."

"What is wrong Bella?"

"You were the last to know." There I finally said it. "I wanted so badly to tell you about Charlie when I saw you at Alice's wedding. It was a day for family. You needed to know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell you." I felt the tears slipping down my face.

"It's alright love. I know about him now."

"No Edward let me finish." I paused and took one of my hands to wipe the tears away. "You were the last to know because Alice found out by accident before the wedding. I ran to your parents and told them because I couldn't face you. I was ruining your life again. I needed help. Charlie wasn't well and I didn't know if he would be getting better or not. Your father helped Charlie by calling in some favors. If I had stayed and not got on that plane you would have known….." I broke down in tears again. The expression on his face had fallen. His eyes went distant. He let go of my hands and held them at his sides. His hands clutched into tight fists. "You needed to know. I'm sorry I ruined your life with this omission. I should have told you first. God I tried. I didn't want to do it to you. I didn't want to ruin your life. I felt that if I had told you, everything would have fallen apart for you. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want to break your heart because mine was still broken over leaving the first time." I finished talking as the tears fell down my cheeks. I watched him turn and face the fireplace. I held in the sob that was dying to get out. I went to step forward but stopped. He punched the wall causing the picture hanging above to bounce off the wall and come crashing to the floor. When I looked at the picture and saw what it was my heart stopped. It was the day he asked me to marry him. It hadn't been there before. The tears still streamed down my face as I turned to go. "I'm so sorry Edward. More than you will ever know. I better go." I left him standing there with the slight hole in the wall.

I stepped into the front hall again. I waited just a few moments and tried to compose myself enough to get my luggage. I understood Edward's reaction. I knew it was going to be like this. I knew I was going to break his heart. I had to tell him. My heart was broken still. I wouldn't have it mended. I had now probably broken his just as much as mine. Edward knowing everything was hard. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die for breaking his heart again. I had to be brave. I had to go home to Charlie and tell him he could see his father when ever he wanted to. Edward had every right to see him when ever he wanted. I ran my hand over the front table saying my last quiet goodbye.

I stopped and lifted my hands to my face. I wiped the tears away again and took a step. I reached for my bag and pulled up the handle. I was moving slowly enough that in the few minutes I was lingering Edward had come out and was standing in the living room doorway. I finally let the sob out that had been trying to escape and stepped for the door. I felt him reach for my hand and turn me around by the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter…..I know." He reached for my head and held it in his hands. He had tears in his eyes just as I still had in mine. He brushed them away and spoke again. "It doesn't matter." He brushed the next tear away and kissed me. "It doesn't matter any more Bella."

He kissed me again. Started out as the soft gentle kiss he used to give me when we had to say goodnight for the evening. But in a split moment it changed again. It was a kiss as if we were the last two people that mattered the most in this world. He wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I was past understanding that he said it doesn't matter. I was in this moment. The moment that everything seemed to be alright. My logic told me it wasn't but I was ignoring it. He continued kissing me sweeping me from my current thoughts. He backed up pulling me with him. I closed my eyes blocking out the visuals around me. All I saw was his green eyes. When I opened them again he was brushing more tears away but his eyes were soft. They weren't angry. Nor upset. They were soft and wanting. He kissed me again and pulled on my bottom lip. They were swelling under all the friction. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed down my neck. When he kissed back up to my mouth he had a slight grin when he said it again. "It doesn't matter." He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and I kissed it. He continued to hold my head in his hands as I opened my mouth to speak. He stopped them by placing his thumb back over them. "Stay….."

He released my lips just long enough for me to speak out.

"Give me a reason…."

He didn't say anything more. His eyes told me everything I needed to know at this moment. They were reading like an open book. He had more power over everything than I realized. He knew his team would find the best way. They had looked after him for this long. Two more people should be easy for them. Edward still loved me. Even after all the omissions. He still loved me and only me. He'd said that from the beginning.

He pulled me forward to kiss me again. This was an urgent kiss. Different than moments ago. It was still gentle but wanting more. He pressed himself against me and I felt it. His heart. Beating for just me. It was beating faster and faster much faster than mine. It was a moment later that I realized that they were beating in the same beats. He pulled back again and spoke. "The past is the past. Let me love you Bella."

I didn't reply. My actions were my reply. There was no one else to interrupt us. No one to interfere. No one to stop my thoughts but me. I didn't pull away from him. I kissed him back. I stood on my toes and kissed him with everything that I had left.

I was drawn to him. The passion and heat melting anything that may have been between us. There was no tension. No anger. No more thoughts of everything that was going on. I followed him as we stumbled up the stairs and down the hall. He flung the door of his room open and backed up into it. He pulled his shirt off breaking another kiss for just a split second. He returned to my lips and pulled at his belt. I found him tugging at my shirt as he lifted it over my head. I cringed slightly but it didn't go noticed. My ribs were still slightly tender but I was okay. I placed my hands on his face this time and found my fingers in his hair moments later. I wasn't letting go. I slipped out of my pants at his request and he lifted me up as I placed my legs around his waist. I wasn't letting go for anything else in the world at the moment.

He moved me onto the bed and hovered over me. His arms towering by my shoulders. He watched me for a moment his green eyes smoldering still. His scent wafted over me like water in the ocean. He moved and trailed kisses down my cheek bone to my jaw line and down my neck and to my collar bone. I couldn't help but let a small giggle out as he trailed his fingers over my skin on each of my arms. I wasn't cold. I was hot. I had too many clothes on now and I was only half dressed at the moment. He continued down my chest removing my bra as he went and throwing it on the discarded pile of clothing gathering at the foot of the bed. The air graced my skin as his breath was released over each breast as he took them in his mouth. I arched my back as he sucked each one which resulted in my sudden gasp. He continued down to my stomach and just caressed my skin with his fingers. Soft and gentle around my stomach till he reached the top of my silk underwear. He blew a soft breath across my stomach sending shivers up my spine. He reached his thumbs under the band and pulled them down. The air flowing over where Edward was now concentrating on. The tingling sensation sent shocks through my whole body making me gasp out loud again. He just had to breathe over me and I gasped again. The gasp was met with a moan moments later as he placed his mouth over where he was going to be minutes later. He stopped and denied me further release to kiss down my legs. He pulled my underwear further down each leg until he lifted one and slipped it over the edge of my foot and doing the same for the other. He trailed kisses back up till he reached my mouth. In the few minutes he had been concentrating on me he had lost the remaining clothes he had on.

I parted my mouth as his tongue wanted entry to my mouth. I wrapped my hands in his hair urging him to kiss me further. He hitched my leg against his side and entered me in one swift movement. I moaned into his mouth as he thrust into me over and over.

The previous day was forgotten for the moment. We were in this moment. The moment of there being just the two of us. We had not lasted long. Both of us drenched in each other as we orgasm together. He collapsed onto the bed beside me wrapping me in his arms. He held me close his heart beating and melding with mine once again. I was wrong to leave before I knew what was going on. I was wrong to think that Edward would take Charlie for any reason. I was just plain wrong. My heart would need to heal, but so would his. The shattered pieces all put back together.

"Isabella, I love you so much. Nothing will come between us." He whispered to me as he kissed my shoulder.

I took his hand in mine and traced his fingers with my own. I didn't move to turn around. I kissed each of his fingers and his palm before I finally spoke. I didn't want to ruin this moment. It was a perfect moment after a storm of hurricane proportions.

"Is it enough for us?" I held back the tears I knew would come up with the question.

"We made it here and we will make it further than here."

"I kept Charlie from you for so long Edward. That is a factor."

"I will admit yes I was angry, mad and upset at first. But when I saw that little boy and he looked into my eyes…. I knew. I knew this had to work. For a split moment down stairs I lost my head. I was lost in the anger but it was you and him that I saw disappearing through my hands. I didn't want to loose that. I didn't want to loose you both when I just got both of you. Yes there will be challenges. I am not saying that there won't be. I love you Bella. I know you love me too. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. The past is the past. I know everything now. What has been said and done has passed. I want you here. I want my future to hold you."

I turned over to face him as he placed his hand in mine again and kissed each knuckle. I was caught up in his green eyes. His beautiful green eyes. Charlie's eyes. Charlie needed to know his father. He was happier. That made me happier. Edward was right. The past is the past. Our hearts would not be mended in one morning, but if we kept at it I was sure they would be.

"You will have to put my heart back together." I said quietly as I continued to stare into his beautiful green eyes. He was searching for anything and everything I could have said after that.

"Piece by piece."

Edward kissed me again. I didn't hesitate to believe him. I leaned into his chest as he covered both of us up into a sheet. I was drained. I hadn't slept the night before. So when my eyes drooped I had fallen asleep almost instantly. I had felt Edward kiss my forehead but nothing after that. I didn't even coherently hear the murmur I had heard.

I had awoken late in the morning with a jolt. I sat bolt upright. The sheet falling away slightly. I was in the bed alone. I looked around the room and noticed the door open slightly. I stood from the bed and covered myself with the sheet following the sunlight peeking through the door. I opened the door slightly and peered outside. Edward was on the phone with his back turned to me. He was half dressed in cotton slacks that hung off his hips. I tucked the sheet around me a little more tightly and proceeded to head out the door. I of course went unnoticed because he was so enthralled with his conversation that he didn't hear the door open. I held the sheet and with my upper arm and placed both my arms around his waist. He turned in my arms and watched as the sheet I thought was secure fell loose to the balcony floor. His eyes sparkled and he smiled his crooked smile for me.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow…" He ended the call without saying goodbye and snapped it into the case.

"Hi…" I said.

"Hi yourself…. Did you get to sleep some?"

"Not much… I haven't really slept since the crash."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes. You said the past is the past. I want my future to hold you too."

"I love you Isabella. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

He wrapped me in his arms while he talked. He bent down briefly and picked up the sheet taking us both into the bedroom. We had no use for the sheet so he left it on the floor but the two of us ended up in the bed moments later in very similar positions as earlier.

We both must have dozed off this time as I awoke in Edward's arms. He must not have slept when I slept earlier. He was up way past me. He must have been exhausted. I didn't want to wake him. I wanted to let him sleep, so I gingerly lifted my head and his arm. It was heavy and the way I was laying was too much to lift off. It was his voice that startled me seconds later. He was awake.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked kissing my shoulder.

"Bathroom break." I said quietly.

He lifted his arm up for me and watched me pad to the bathroom naked. I looked in the mirror as I flicked the light on. I felt silly just starring at my reflection but I saw someone different than I had just days ago, even hours ago. This felt right. Edward felt right. I had bolted over nothing that could have been handled at home. I tucked the loose hairs behind my ear and continued to finish up in the bathroom. I turned the light out after flushing and rinsing my hands and rejoined him in the bed.

"See no running." I said sheepishly.

"Good. I don't want you to run."

"No running."

"I talked with the security team this morning while you were asleep. I am going to okay it if you will. I want to make sure you are okay with it."

"Do we have to do that now?"

"No… I just thought you wanted to know for Charlie's sake."

"I do….but since I'm not running anymore I want to spend the day just being with you. That was what we were supposed to do yesterday was it not?" I wasn't putting Charlie aside. He was always a constant reminder he had to be kept safe.

"Yes it was."

"Well Mr. Cullen…or Dr. Cullen what do you have in this big old house for lunch stuff? I'm starving." And to help the point my stomach grumbled at me. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

"Lunch you say?"

"Yes lunch."

"I have a better idea. Let's get cleaned up and I'll take you out for lunch. I don't think there would be much. I was never home for lunch. Plus I don't cook."

"You not cook; I'm not surprised in the least."

He feigned hurt but smiled his crooked smile for me again. I would have him cooking in no time. He lifted himself from the bed and pulled me from my laying down position. He led me back into the bathroom and started the shower. I still had a few bruises on the back of my neck from the crash but everything else was healed, healing or gone entirely. I stepped in after him and he drenched both of us in water and soap.

It was as if the past 24 hours hadn't happened the way it did. It was like we were before I had left. Before Charlie came into the picture. Before I admitted to him that he was the last to know. It was like we were going to get married in a few weeks. I shook my head. _Was I over thinking things?_ I shouldn't think this way. Things have happened that changed the future. Our future. Things may have changed for the good or the bad but I still felt like I was home here with Edward. I didn't want to throw away my past and the last few days. They were just locked into my past drawer. Everything else I was sure would pass through my perspective and my logic would set in. It always did. I was happy in this moment. Happier then I had been in a long, long time. I knew I could be happier still. I wouldn't change this moment for anything else in the world. This current storm had dissipated.

* * *

**Lots to go through in this chapter. Sorry. I didn't want to break it up. All the chapters are like this. Very long. This one I had to do a lot of editing. I was almost tempted to send it to my friend to have her read. I needed a second opinion. But I put it away for a few days and read a couple of books in between. I read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. The first two books. They were quite good. I was pleasantly surprised. But it is Disney and I love Disney too. I watched the movie the other day too so I think that is what spawned me to read the books. Plus I have the last two Vampire Diaries to read. So if I get stuck editing I will be turning to them next LOL. **

**Those of you that have read my stories in the past know that I have a method to my madness. It always comes out. I don't know how long this story is going to be chapter wise. I am still writing chapter 7 at the moment.**

**Hope everyone had a good Easter if you celebrate it.**

**Next chapter is in EPOV……**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**The songs for this story so far are:**

**Chapter 1- Playlist**

**From the beginning to when she goes through the gate is **_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse**

**From when she comes back out to when Edward leaves the airport **_**All we Are**_** by OneRepublic**

**Other songs in the playlist for the chapter are:**

_**Say (All I need)**_** OneRepublic**

_**Don't you dare**_**- Alexz Johnson (from instant star)**

_**Porcelain Heart**_** – Barlow Girl**

**When Bella is explaining that Charlie is her son and Edward's I was listening to **_**Apologize**_** by OneRebpulic **

_**Hurricane**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars was playing too.**

**Chapter 2- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven**

_**Secrets**_**- One Republic – When she is talking to Alice**

_**Fear**_**- One Republic**

_**A Thousand Faces**_**- Creed – When she is talking to Esme and Carlisle about Charlie**

_**On my Sleeve**_**- Creed – When she is talking to Edward finally**

_**Come Home**_**- One Republic**

**Chapter 3- Playlist**

_**Last to Know**_**- Three Days Grace- first part of the chapter**

_**Secrets**_**- One Republic- first part of this chapter when she letting Edward meet Charlie face to face.**

_**Goodlife**_**- One Republic- When Alice and the rest of the Cullen's enter the room.**

_**Bittersweet**_**- Apocalyptica**

_**Halo**_**- Beyonce**

_**Fear- **_**One Republic – When Edward is finding out that the press have been calling and putting two and two together.**

**Chapter 4- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven – When she is leaving the house**

_**What we have become**_**- Daughtry – When Edward finds her at the airport**

_**Say (All I need)**_** - One Republic – When Edward pulls her from the gate at the airport.**

_**Storm**_**- Lifehouse- When Bella is finished telling Edward he was the last one and about to leave the house. I had it on repeat till the makeup sex afterwards.**

_**Hope vol. 2**_**- Apocalyptica – the end of the chapter-**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay okay I know I have been behind on this chapter. It was due last week. But life kind of took over again. I am still writing chapter 7 and kind of getting stuck in a certain spot. I will get over that section then decide how much longer I want the story to go. I am hoping for 10 chapters but we will see first!**

**Hope everyone is having good weather where they are. We had a few flakes of snow and then a cold snap yesterday. Today I think it is better. My son keeps asking to go outside everyday to play. He came in with mud up the back of his jeans the other day. All I could say was boys will be boys. But he is also not one to go play in the dirt yet. So for him to have mud up the back of his jeans was odd. So don't know how much will get typed up on the weekends. Wednesday is still my day off. Most of the typing will be on that day.**

**This chapter is EPOV but you get to see a little bit more into his side of things. Well I think so….**

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 4 recap-**_

"_I do….but since I'm not running anymore I want to spend the day just being with you. That was what we were supposed to do yesterday was it not?" I wasn't putting Charlie aside. He was always a constant reminder he had to be kept safe. _

"_Yes it was."_

"_Well Mr. Cullen…or Dr. Cullen what do you have in this big old house for lunch stuff? I'm starving." And to help the point my stomach grumbled at me. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday._

"_Lunch you say?"_

"_Yes lunch."_

"_I have a better idea. Let's get cleaned up and I'll take you out for lunch. I don't think there would be much. I was never home for lunch. Plus I don't cook."_

"_You not cook; I'm not surprised in the least."_

_He feigned hurt but smiled his crooked smile for me again. I would have him cooking in no time. He lifted himself from the bed and pulled me from my laying down position. He led me back into the bathroom and started the shower. I still had a few bruises on the back of my neck from the crash but everything else was healed, healing or gone entirely. I stepped in after him and he drenched both of us in water and soap._

_It was as if the past 24 hours hadn't happened the way it did. It was like we were before I had left. Before Charlie came into the picture. Before I admitted to him that he was the last to know. It was like we were going to get married in a few weeks. I shook my head. Was I over thinking things? I shouldn't think this way. Things have happened that changed the future. Our future. Things may have changed for the good or the bad but I still felt like I was home here with Edward. I didn't want to throw away my past and the last few days. They were just locked into my past drawer. Everything else I was sure would pass through my perspective and my logic would set in. It always did. I was happy in this moment. Happier then I had been in a long, long time. I knew I could be happier still. I wouldn't change this moment for anything else in the world. This current storm had dissipated._

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Truth**

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

Since Henry was driving today I didn't need to worry about not having everything I would need for the meeting. He had placed the final file on the back seat for me to read over as I had watched Bella go into the house. I had fully settled back down and opened it not paying attention to my surroundings till Henry had stopped the car. I had to make reservations for dinner and I hoped this meeting wasn't going to last long.

"Henry can you make me a reservation for two at the quiet little bistro downtown by Alice's building."

"Yes sir."

"Can you let Bella know to meet me there? Provide all the details. She has not been in the city long."

"I'll go pick her up sir."

"Thanks."

I walked into my building and took the elevator up. I stepped off the elevator and everyone went quiet. My actual office was a floor up but I wanted the boardroom. They somehow knew I wouldn't be in the best of moods. They had no idea. I didn't say anything to the rest of my employees that were there. They just watched me head straight for the office boardroom. I didn't hear anybody but the people in the boardroom. They were talking and hadn't realized I had arrived. I stood in the doorway and waited as the silence filled the room. I stepped into the room and locked the door behind me. Just seeing them sitting there made my mood go dark. Every single person watched me with both eyes. They were trying to read me. They knew I was angry. This deal with the East India Company was a big one that was screwed up by one of them. I was going to draw it out of which one. I needed to know where it went wrong and the cause. I was owed that much. I didn't wait for any of them to speak. I wanted results right away.

"I'm not here for chit chat. I am here to find the answers as to why I had to travel to India when it should not have been necessary. Someone better start explaining." I boomed out. I slammed the file down creating enough wind to make their note papers scatter across the table.

I hadn't even sat down. Each and everyone that sat in the boardroom looked at each other. They were scared now. It that split moment I had finished talking it all erupted. Everyone started talking. The accusations flying across the table as if it was little Charlie's playground and a fight was being broken up. I was not a 7 year old child. I didn't need to hear the tattle tale stories of what they had done or not done in this case. I was not their parent. Albeit I sure felt like it at the moment. I wanted the facts and I was damn well going to get them.

My eyes got darker as they continued in their school child mud slinging brawl. I couldn't take it anymore. "Enough." I bellowed out. My voice had a very dangerous sharp edge to it. "Everyone is blaming each other. How can I leave again and not trust you all to pull my company to the ground." I was angry that they were acting the way they were. I had hand picked each of them to be in this company and work for me. I knew they could do better than this. I was annoyed that I had to do this but I finally sat down and starred at each one. Silence rang out again as I pulled my pen from the table and opened my clip board. I questioned each one of them. Following a time line of what happened as they spoke.

It all started when I went to Seattle. The phone call with Jessica who I was already curt with and whoever she talked with next misinformed the next person. It reminded me too much of the Jessica back home from high school. I wondered if they were all like that. I pushed the errant thought from my mind as I continued with the timeline in front of me.

"Enough." I called out as they all started talking to each other again. "Everyone is on probation. This can't happen again. Shipments have to go through. There is no stoppage." I growled. I had to stay in control of everything. "If I have to leave unexpectedly I want my company in good hands. Not the mess it was in." I glared at all of them again. I was mad and very angry at all of them. Not just one of them was the sole cause of this. "Get out of my sight all of you." I growled out. I knew they could hear me loud and clear outside and I knew they were all shrinking back to their seats.

I turned my chair and heard them all scramble to the door. I couldn't afford to leave like that again to fix something that should not have happened in the first place. All of them would have to prove themselves again. Prove to me why I chose to hire them. I rose from the chair and turned to make sure I was by myself. My mother stood at the end of the board room with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't ask." I softened my tone for her. It wasn't her fault I was in this mood. I collected the notes I had made and placed them back in the file in my hands.

"Alright I won't." She paused watching me for a moment before speaking again. "Do you have time for a late lunch with your mother?"

"I flew in with Bella a few hours ago mom. She's waiting for me." I looked at my watch. It had been a few hours. I was longer than I wanted to be.

"We will do it on the weekend then. Is Charlie here too?" She asked excited at the prospect of her grandson being here in the same city.

"No, not yet. Bella wanted to settle things first." My face dropped as the words escaped my mouth.

"You're disappointed?"

"Yes. I was hoping to have both of them with me." I was disappointed and now she knew that.

"It will come Edward. Mother's know things you know. They may not know everything all the time but they have an intuition about things. Don't doubt it."

I looked at my mother as I reached where she was standing. She was dressed for lunch. It would be nice to have both Bella and my mother at supper. Before I knew it the question had formed and left my mouth.

"Since you're dressed for lunch mom why don't you come join us for dinner instead?"

"That is sweet of you. I don't want to intrude though. Both of you come on the weekend to the house and we will have a family lunch or dinner if it is more convenient."

"It's alright mom if you wish to come."

"Go have fun."

"Thanks."

"You can walk your mother to the door please."

"Of course. I'll do one better by walking you to your car." She always had a way of calming me down. My mood had dissipated to some degree.

She slipped her arm through mine as we headed to the elevator at the end of the hall. My employees were all at their desks heads down and working as I walked by. I didn't catch any of them looking up to steal a glance. I reached the elevator and turned to my mother. We both got in and I pressed the down button as the doors closed. I had pressed the garage floor. No doubt that is where she had parked.

"I want to see my grandson soon okay." She said before I helped her into her car.

"The day he comes we will bring him." I promised her. I wouldn't dare break it either.

"Good. I can't wait."

I watched her start the car and drive off. I turned to the garage office and Lenny was inside. I asked him for the keys to the company car that I kept at work. I called it the company car as I always kept it here in case I needed it. It was mine and always would be. I took the keys and pressed the unlock button and the midnight blue sports car flashed its lights and I saw the words _'Eclipse'_ on the back. I missed driving this car. I would have to take it home with me today. I got in and smelled the leather seats. It still smelled brand new. I put the key in and turned the engine over. The hum filling the garage with sound as it bounced around. I backed out swiftly and sped off and out into the late afternoon sun.

I headed for the restaurant passing by Alice's building. Maybe we would stop after dinner. I pulled the Eclipse up to the restaurant and got out and locked it were it was. I walked into the front door and the hostess pretty much swooned and then gathered herself. She asked for reservations and I told her they were made a little while ago. She had a note and proceeded to take me to the table. It was in the back of the restaurant some where nice and quiet. That was perfect for us. Henry made the perfect reservation. I pulled out my blackberry and placed it on the table. I wanted peace throughout dinner so as I was turning it off Henry had called through.

"Yes Henry." I said as I answered.

"Bella is not at the house Sir."

"What do you mean she's not at the house?" That is where we dropped her off. My heart did a flip as it waited for more information.

"I went to pick her up and Irina said she was gone."

I rose from my chair. The restaurant was already half empty. I looked around in the off chance… but she had no idea where we were having dinner tonight. She couldn't be here. I turned when the waitress got to the table and told that the reservation was cancelled. I told her that something had come up. I walked away from the table and continued my conversation with Henry.

"Where is Irina?" I said a little too harshly. I was loosing control of the situation.

"Gone grocery shopping apparently. She left a little while ago."

"Stay there Henry please. I'll be there shortly."

I hung up the phone as I walked. I unlocked the car and bolted inside. I started it and listened to the engine hum and in the second after that sped out of the parking lot. I needed to get home. I needed to see her. I was in control of this car but not what would happen in the few minutes from now or even an hour from now.

_Where could Bella have gone?_ She knew I was coming back for her so we could spend time with each other and in Charlie's room getting it ready. Bella wouldn't run again. Not after all this. Maybe she was in the house just not ready yet. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. There had to be an explanation. Maybe she got a hold of Alice or my father to tell him about Charlie.

I dialed as I drove. "Alice is Bella with you?" I must have sounded frantic and out of control. Not my usual in control self.

"Hello to you too Edward. No. She has not even come by or called. Or even emailed for that matter. Hey when did you get home? Did you guys bring my nephew?"

"I don't have time right now Alice for chit chat. Bella is missing from my house. She was supposed to get ready for dinner and now she is gone."

"Okay sorry I asked. I will help you look for her. I'll head out right now."

"Thanks. Sorry I know I was curt."

"It's okay. Try mom and dad too."

"Trust me they are next on the list."

I didn't wait for another comment I just hung up the phone and dialed my mother's cell. She should be home by now if she hadn't stopped anywhere.

"Mom did Bella arrive at the house?"

"No darling. I just got home myself. Why?"

"She is gone."

"Gone where?"

"Don't know." I had to keep my emotions in check. I was speeding and trying to keep my cool on the road and talk at the same time. I needed to stay in control or I would crash.

"I'll head back out if you want. I can call the hotel where she was staying before. She may be there."

"Call me if you find her please."

"Yes darling. Don't worry Edward."

"I can't help but worry." _Control I needed control._

"She's okay. Mother's intuition."

"I'll see it when I believe it mom." I can't control what I can't see. I was going to damn well try. _Shit Bella were are you?_

"Go find her Edward."

I ended the call and pulled to a stop at the end of the drive. I saw Henry's car. Irina's housekeeping car was gone but there was another car there. A car I didn't recognize. Security should have picked up the vehicle. I bolted from the car and entered the house expecting an ambush. Henry was waiting for me in the door way of the living room.

"She's not here sir. I checked myself."

"Call all the hotels in the area. Try the cab companies too. She didn't have access to a car. Maybe she had to go out for something. I want to talk to security about the other car in the parking spot outside."

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

I headed up stairs as Henry left with a phone in hand. He had nothing to do with Charlie's room. He barely knew about Charlie. I had to make an amendment that _all_ my employee's had to sign again before I started telling them about my new family. I noticed my room ajar but blew past it to Charlie's room. Upon first look nothing was out of place but upon closer look the animals had been moved. One was on the floor.

I reached down and picked up the bear. It was the bear that I won at the fair for Bella. We had claimed him as the first thing to be in our new home. As soon as my hand had touched the bear I was taken back to the fair. That perfect day at the fair.

_Flashback…._

_We had finally decided to go on the teacups instead of the caterpillar ride. At the end of the line up was the ball toss. I hadn't tossed a ball in a few weeks but I had my lucky girl with me. I was going to get that bear for her. She had told me I was cocky. I had a reason to be. I had my girl and luck._

_I was handed three balls. I didn't touch them yet. I wanted to touch only one at a time. I picked up the first one. The tight skin of the ball touched each part of my hand. The laces stuck out. I turned the leather ball over and over in my hand. It had to have a sweet spot. Every ball I had touched I always owned by finding that magic sweet spot. I smoothed the ball turning it over again and again until I felt it. The sweet spot. I let it sit in my hand as I released it moments later. The wind was perfect as it left my hand. It was as if a slow motion button kicked in. I watched as the ball left my hand and hit the yellow. I quickly picked up the second ratty ball and released it moments later after finding the sweet spot on it. I smiled at Bella. She was in shock. She had her doubts. I hit the yellow spot again and again once more for the third time. The bell rang out loud alerting the public around us that we had won. I watched the confetti fall inside the vendor booth as it covered the floor._

"_Congratulations sir! What bear would you like as your prize?"_

_I turned to Bella, smiled and asked her. "What would you like love?"_

_She looked at the stuffed animals and I watched as her eyes lay upon the bear with the green patches. She pointed at the bear and the vendor took him out and handed it to her._

"_That there bear has been all over the United States miss."_

"_Where did it start off from?" She asked the vendor._

"_I believe from Chicago."_

"_I'm going to name him Chicago then."_

_She took the bear and held him close. She looked perfect with him. I remembered the teacup ride. Helping her in and her hanging onto that bear sitting beside me._

It was the day before she had left when we had decided that the bear was our first item in our new house. It was silly but that bear was going to go places with us.

It did. I took it to school in the box of personal things I kept at the dorm room. No one knew what it was for. They didn't ask questions. Then I brought it here. Back to it's home city. I kept our word. It was the first thing in my home. No body knew that but me and now obviously her. My phone chose to ring at that moment and I answered it absent mindedly.

"Edward I can't find her."

_Alice_.

_Would she would go to Alice if she was leaving first?_

"Try again." I told her and hung up.

There were other bears and stuffed animals out of place. I started to put them away when the creak in the door sounded. I looked up hoping it was Bella but noticed that it was not. A woman dressed in nothing but one of my towels. She wasn't a woman. She was a predator. After money and fame. A hunter in her own right.

"Edward there you are. I'm not ready yet for dinner. You could help me."

The towel was hanging precariously off her thin figure. I dropped the bears and pulled her from the room. I would not defile my son's room with her…. I had no words to describe her. I felt my eyes go dark, mirroring the same look as I had with my employees.

"How did you get into my fucking house Tanya?" I growled at her. I pulled on her wrist. I wasn't being a gentleman. I had had Tanya removed from my work building before by my security team there. How she found my home when she had never been here was beyond me. I hauled her into my room where her pile of clothes sat on the bed in a heap. "Tanya we were through years ago. I have a restraining order against you." I bellowed at her. She hadn't flinched. She looked innocent.

"Why? We were so good together Edward. We need to be seen together again. We can raise your son."

I dropped her wrist only to tighten my grasp that much more and jerk it twisting her arm behind her so I was standing in behind her. She had no way to escape. How she knew about my son is beyond me. My temper was boiling. I had to get into control of this situation.

"How you found out about my son is beyond me at this point. You will be going to jail for breaking into this house. I don't want you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to know about your life. Get dressed your leaving." I pushed her forward as the towel had dropped from her frame. She'd had my name tattooed on her lower back inside of a heart. My eyes went darker. I glanced around the room and noticed the Bella drawer was open and ajar. She had pried the lock. I had the only key with me at all times.

"Is Charlie coming? Is that why we are hurrying? Is that brunette bringing him back? Is that girl his mother?" She started with the questions she had no right to have. I started to put two and two together when she said brunette.

My temper boiled again. _Fuck_. She was here before Bella came in. She had to be. Bella would have gone to Charlie's room first. _How did Tanya know about Charlie? How did she know Bella was a brunette?_ All the questions rang out in my head. I growled as my temper flared. She caused Bella to leave. Bella was ambushed by this money grubbing, attention getting, and sociopathic nut job. I should have had her locked up in an asylum when I had the chance. I grabbed Tanya's wrist and arm and hauled her downstairs. My security team was waiting in the front hall.

"Felix take her to the police station. She is trespassing on private property. I want my restraining order updated and to include two more people. A child and Isabella Swan."

"Yes sir."

I watched as Tanya smirked at the thought of being man handled by my security team.

"When you're done with the sociopath I need to find Isabella Swan."

"Yes sir."

She caused this. She caused Bella's life to go upside down again. Bella wouldn't tolerate it. She wouldn't have known about the restraining order. She wouldn't have known about what a bitchy nut job Tanya was. I hesitated for a moment as Felix was leaving. Tanya was going to fix this. Then she will go to jail and if she had any accomplices they would be going too.

"Hold on Felix. Cuff her if you have. She is going to come with us to find Bella. She caused this. She will fix it." I said darkly.

"Okay sir."

"You take her and hold her. I will kill her if I am in the same car as her. She caused this. I will destroy her."

"Yes sir."

_Why would Tanya do this? To me? To Bella?_ She didn't know Bella. _How could she have known so much?_ Not even half my staff knew that Bella was going to live here with Charlie. They were going to get a talk from me and an introduction. I had talked with my security team briefly but I would have to sit down with them tonight. I quickly headed upstairs to change. I needed to find Bella. I needed to collect and dispose of the towels Tanya had used. I didn't want the reminder that she caused this. I dropped them in the hall. Irina can pick them up. I headed back into the room and slipped out of my suit pants and pulled on a pair of jeans. I left my dress shirt on and took off the tie. I cuffed the shirt and headed to the drawer that was open. The ring box was open. Bella's ring was gone. I pulled my phone out of my shirt pocket and dialed.

"Felix is there a ring on her finger?" I spat out.

"Yes sir. A few sir."

"A three diamond engagement ring remove it. She has stolen it from my personal property."

"Right away Mr. Cullen."

"Keep it safe till I know where we are going."

"Yes sir."

I was wasting precious time. Bella could have left by now. She wouldn't go by plane. She had enough trouble flying here today. I ran down the steps taking them two by two and ran smack into Henry. He let me through and gave me areas that I would want to concentrate on. I nodded and got into my car. I left the Eclipse at the house and pulled out in the Mercedes. I had so many cars but none of them where missing. Bella hadn't taken any of them. I left speeding off down the drive. The first place I was going was my parents. She had fled to them before. Maybe she was in between arriving there. It wasn't far to them. _Where would she go in between that time?_ She doesn't know the area well. _Would she have gone to Alice then? Would Alice tell me if she was there? Would my own sister, Charlie's aunt keep my Bella from me?_ She had before. She didn't tell me she had stayed the night before the wedding.

I saw when I pulled into the drive that Emmett's Jeep was there. Rosalie was getting out and Emmet had come around to her side to help her. I skidded to a halt beside him before he spoke.

"Where is the fire Edward? You trying to kill someone tonight?"

I ignored him. I had only one thing on my mind at the moment. "Emmett have you seen Bella?"

"No we just got here. Why is she here?"

I didn't bother to fill him in. I was sure my mother would do so when he went into the house. If Bella was here I'd know in a few minutes. I bolted from the car and ran into the front door. I searched the front area for anything that would resemble a visitor. Nothing was visible so I called out her name. I only got dead air. My mother in turn appeared in the front hall.

"Edward she is not here. I looked top to bottom. I also checked by phone to see if she was at the hotel. Nothing. No sign of her."

She was watching me questioning what was going on. I had to regain control so I told her what happened.

"It was Tanya mom. She caused this. She knew about Charlie. She knew about Bella and our life. No one knows that much even my staff."

"Who is Tanya?"

"A few years ago the psycho one that I got the restraining orders for."

"Oh that one." She grimaced. My mother had the pleasure of meeting her and refusing to get to know her when I dated her. She knew something then that I did not. I guess mother's intuition did work in some ways. "Where is she now?"

"Felix has her."

"Oh Edward things will be okay. I have a feeling."

"If you say mother's intuition mom you know I think it is bull shit. But this time I think I might believe you."

"Yes I was going to say mother's intuition. I haven't been wrong yet. I also know more than you do."

I left her standing there as I blew past Emmett who was coming in with Rosalie.

"Emmett can you go help your brother find Bella. She is missing in the city."

I didn't hear the rest. I was already in my car. I saw him come out of the house but it was in my rear view mirror. I headed to the private airport that I used on a constant basis. My pilots were housed there. She'd never have known this airport but she could have been told by Alice.

My mind drifted to the last few weeks. I hated leaving her side. It was where I belonged. It was where I wanted to be. If only I hadn't left for my meeting we would be at dinner. If only the nut job and the restraining order had worked. _But would Tanya have known about that order?_ God I hoped so. I wanted to turn back time. I wanted to see Bella smile. I wanted to hold her close. I punched the steering wheel as I slammed on the brakes. I pulled over to the side of the road before I got myself into an accident. _If I did that where would I be?_ I couldn't find Bella nor set things straight. I growled at the car, at myself and the world. Nothing seemed to be going right at the moment. My control was gone. The only control I had was over the car. I pulled back onto the road and sped onto the airport grounds. No signs of anyone. I got out and bolted into the building.

The lights were out. No one was here. There was no sign of anyone visiting or even coming in to look. No sign of life as I would call it if I was in the ER. I turned to leave when I saw one of the pilots coming from around the corner. There was life but not Bella's here.

"Dr. Cullen what brings you here so late in the day? Where you supposed to have a flight out tonight? I didn't see anything in the log…."

"Tony I'm here looking for someone who may have come by."

"No one has been here today. No flights have come in. Your plane as far as I know is still grounded at Chicago International. Henry didn't call to say you needed it here sir for a flight."

"That is alright. I didn't need the plane. I was just looking for this person. She may have come here for a flight." I handed him Bella's name and where she would have been headed.

"No one but me at the moment sir."

"Thanks. If you see female brown hair, brown eyes very petite and very upset can you call me on my personal line."

I handed him my card and wrote the cell number on the back.

"If no one comes in then destroy the card."

"Yes sir."

I turned and left Tony in the darkness that the airport was under. I stepped into the vehicle again and started the car. Alice was next on my hit list. I pulled out the phone and dialed Alice's phone number. I tried home first but she was not there. I tried her cell and she answered.

"Where are you?"

"At the studio. I haven't seen Bella. Jasper is out looking for her."

"I'll be there soon." I said curtly. I didn't mean to be curt. I was running out of options of where she could be. I didn't wait for a reply from her I just kept going from then. "Don't leave." I ended the call and sped off for the down town core. The business core where this all started hours ago.

The speeds I was going at were ridiculous. I would have been pulled over if the cops were present. They were not. It was like they didn't exist in the world I was driving in. I pulled up in front of the studio and saw a copy of the dress Bella had worn to the wedding in the window. The memory of her in that blue dress surfaced. The beautiful dress with her hair up. The soft brown wisps of hair gracing her neck and blowing in the wind. Alice opened the door and pulled me inside breaking my memory. Jasper was standing there with her.

"Anything?" I bluntly asked hoping that they had some news.

"Nothing Edward. I'm sorry I drove around all over the core incase she got lost looking for the studio or our apartment." Jasper said. "I'm sorry I wish I had better news."

"Can you keep trying?"

"Of course. Come on we will go now."

I left with Jasper. He got into the passenger seat and had closed the door when he asked me. "Do you want me to drive and you scout?"

"Yeah that might be better."

We switched as I held my phone in my hands. I was waiting for her to call. I knew if she had come in contact with Tanya she'd be upset. _Would she call me or text me?_ _Would she if she was that upset?_ I checked absent mindedly as Jasper drove off. I had files that had come in through my email and I ignored them for now. I didn't want to deal with work right now. My top priority was Bella.

Jasper pulled away slowly. I had my eyes peeled for any hint of a person matching Bella's description. Yes it was late. Some of the stores were just closing but others were still open. The coffee shops and internet café's of the world would still be open to stop in. We stopped to scan the streets every so often when there were a lot of people milling around. I needed to be sure she wasn't in them. Jasper was quiet at first before he finally asked the impending question of why we were looking for Bella.

"Dude things couldn't have been that bad yesterday?"

"I didn't think so. But I didn't know I had a psycho in the house either."

"Huh?"

"A few years ago I had dated a blonde. I don't think you or Alice had come in contact with her if I remember. It was over the course of a few weeks. She ended up being money hungry and wanting some of the Cullen Medical fame. I had told her that I didn't want to see her anymore when I found out. She showed up at the office and claimed I had married her and for them to let her into my office. I had a restraining order put on her. She'd never gone to the house. None of them ever did." I trailed off. I only ever brought Bella. I should have gone in with her.

"You mean that none of them went to the house. Out of all those girls…. You live in that huge house and none of them…"

"Yes Jasper. I reserved that right for Bella. It was always her. I never dated any of the girls past a few weeks because I always went back to wanting Bella. I was at the point of throwing in the towel and going to find her."

"She showed up at the wedding."

"Yes and that made me want her that much more." I admitted to him.

"When did you realize that Charlie was involved?"

"After the plane crash."

"How do you feel about having a kid now?"

"Bella and I always wanted kids. I was angry at first I guess. But I looked at that little boy and saw both of us. I didn't want to be angry with her. She had a good reason for why…."

"And now?"

"I just want to find Bella and set things straight. The psycho told her that she was my girlfriend. How could I stop her reaction when I had no idea?"

"We will find her Edward."

Jasper and I driven around the downtown core multiple times for the next four hours. Stopping every so often to stop into shops that were still open to ask if they had seen a person matching Bella's description. I'd made Jasper stop twice to see if a girl that matched Bella's description was Bella but it turned out to be false. She wasn't in the downtown core. If she was, she wasn't on the streets for me to find. We headed back and ended up back in Alice's studio.

"Did you find her?" Alice asked rushing to the door and opening it for us. She was holding the phone ready to answer it at a moments notice.

"No." I was sure Alice is watching our reactions as we both came in the door.

"We checked all of downtown multiple times." Jasper said to his wife. "We stopped at a few places that were still open to ask but no bites. The two ladies we thought could have been Bella turned out to be false. She has to be in the city just not on the streets."

"Oh Edward I was sure she would be found by now. It's nearly 4 in the morning. I'm too wired and worried to even really sit down."

"I know." _God did I_. I hadn't even realized the time. Each hour was running into the next. I didn't have a concept of time when she was missing. All I knew was that she wasn't with me and I didn't have control of the situation.

Alice had coffee running so I helped myself to a cup. The shock of my system resting was not good. I needed to keep going, to keep moving. I needed to find her. I called my voice mails and no new messages at home. It was like Bella had disappeared into thin air. I knew it wasn't possible but something had to give. We had driven past the bus shelters with no sign of her there or being there. Bella had a sense about her. I could sense her most of the time if she was in close proximity.

"Edward she didn't just disappear. She couldn't have."

"I know Alice."

"Did you try the airport?"

"She had enough trouble flying here yesterday."

"Did you try it?" She asked again.

Alice did have a point there that I had missed. _How could I have missed it?_ I knew I didn't have control when my own sister mentioned something that I missed. My brain continued to compute the idea of her going to the airport despite the trouble she had earlier. _Was she there all along?_ Right under my nose in the last place I would have ever thought to look. The last place she was probably thinking to go too. She really didn't want to be found.

"No." I finally said as I stood. I pulled out my phone and called Felix. "Meet me at the airport. Bring what she stole as well."

I hung up the phone and Alice was asking the unspoken question of what was happening.

"The psycho Tanya broke into my house and caused Bella to leave. That is why we are all here and out looking for Bella."

Alice was quiet. She'd never come in contact with Tanya. Thank god for that. I think she would have disliked her right away thinking that she was a psycho. Alice was the type of person that would tell her too.

"Trust me Alice you don't want to know." With that statement I hoped that she wouldn't push the subject.

I finished the coffee and took another to go. It was almost gone by time I was in the car anyhow. Alice hugged me at the door and told me good luck. They were going to be headed home to bed. I stepped into the vehicle and pulled out slowly to avoid the police officer that had finally appeared coming down the road. I turned the music up to drown out my previous thoughts of the day. I tried the soothing music after but it wasn't going to work like it usually did. I needed to see her to be calm.

Having no traffic on the roads helped me to get to the airport first. I pulled into the parking lot and left my lights on till Felix pulled in beside me half hour later. I was watching the flights on my phone go. Nothing to Seattle for a little while. It had to be that flight she was waiting for. Henry got out of the passenger side. Felix must have driven. Henry looked almost refreshed. He must have had a sleep or a lot of coffee. Or both. Felix and Demetri hauled Tanya out of the back of the car. Henry took the ring and handed it to me.

"Sir."

"Thanks Henry."

"The station will wait till your ready to talk to them. Or authorize me to sir." Felix stated.

I nodded. I understood what he was saying with out saying a lot.

"Follow me but not closely. I need to find her first."

"Yes sir."

"Henry I'll need you to drive my car when I return. I haven't slept in well over 24 hours it seems."

"Yes sir. I'll keep her warm for you."

I nodded the silent thank you. He knew somehow what I was going through.

I headed into the airport. The quietness of 5 am was astounding. No major crowds, not a lot of people. I passed a couple at the entrance saying farewell. One of them must have had an early flight. A child bounced out of the vehicle kissing his father and I caught the words _'don't go daddy.'_ It stung that I never got that. My anger of the whole having a child was rising but I pushed it back down. I entered the quiet hall that was bright and ready for its busy day. I could sense her. She was here. Bella _was_ here. I took the ring and put it on my pinky finger. It was the only finger it fit on. I was going to start at one end and go to the other to find her. She obviously did not want to be found. If she'd been here all night she wouldn't have stayed in one spot. She would have kept moving. I knew that she would know that because of who her father was. I hoped she would have remembered. But she was almost like a new person to me.

I reached for the first brown haired girl and when she glared back at me as if I was some pervert I stepped back. Then she realized who I was and she smiled. I left her there and apologized then continued on. I was back at the entrance again instead of going to the left I went to the right. I scanned the area before moving on. I would stop and scan and then move on. I was seeing déjà vu. I was only here a few weeks ago doing the same thing. I moved slowly scanning the desks and chairs till I heard it.

"Flight 1682 to Seattle direct boarding at Gate 52."

No one got up from the waiting area but I saw a young girl curled up in the furthest corner with brown hair. Demetri took the initiative and started clearing the customers out. There was sure to be a scene and I couldn't afford more press for Bella.

I moved slowly reaching her spot. Well it felt like slow motion for me. She hadn't noticed me. Her brown hair was covering her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She was upset and still looked upset. Her hands were clutching as single ticket. A ticket home, on a plane she didn't trust. _Would she trust this? Would she see that this was a set up?_ I took a step forward as she stood. She looked like she hadn't moved in a long time. I saw her knees buckle at first then her hips. As she fell I reached out and grabbed her in my arms. I pulled her slight frame back to a standing position before she looked up to see me holding her. Her eyes looked at me then darted behind me. I knew who they were drawn too.

"Bella, love, don't leave." _Please don't leave me. I want you and only you_.

"Why shouldn't I? You had her all along. You have no idea do you…" Her voice cracked as she swallowed her fear and tears to speak. She thought Tanya was still dating me. _What did she say to her?_

_My Bella no please don't ever think that. Please…._

"Bella stop. Please. Tanya is not my girlfriend. She was in the past. I brought her here to set things straight."

"How can I trust this? _You?_ How can I trust Charlie with you?"

"Bella, Charlie is our son. Yours and mine. No one else but you and I will be looking out for him."

"I'm going home Edward. I'm going to _my_ son. I was a fool to think this was going to work."

She wiggled out of my grasp and started to walk away. I held her wrist still. Her pulse beating into my hand. Her soft skin like silk in my worn hands.

"Look at me Bella…. Please."

"I can't Edward or I will loose my nerve to go….. If you want to see Charlie it will be on my terms."

"Bella don't do this." I said it a little on the angry side. I didn't want it to come out right now. She wasn't seeing my point.

"Let go Edward." She pleaded as I felt a slight tug.

"No…I will not let you go like this. Not when I just got you back. Not till you see that it was us that were meant for each other. I don't want anyone but you. There has been no one else. There will be no one else but you and I and Charlie."

I released her wrist hoping my words would stop her in her tracks. I placed her ring into her hand and closed her hand around it. She was like an elastic. She shot forward at a walk. She didn't turn but I could sense that she was thinking. She'd only walked a few steps before I saw her hand move. She realized that I had placed her ring in her hand. I waited a moment before I heard a sob escape her mouth. She went to make another step forward before she was falling to her knees. I rushed forward catching her in my arms holding her close as she sobbed at the ring in her hand. She closed her hand around it and her sobs didn't stop they continued. I rocked her slightly in my arms. I didn't want to let her go like this. I wasn't going to let go.

"Don't leave me Bella." I told her. I was talking for her and only her.

My head was against hers and I kissed her temple as I had so many times when we were younger. Her head pulled away from my touch and before I knew it she was facing me. Her eyes full of tears and her face stained with them as they fell. I placed my hands on her face gently and wiped the tears from under her eyes. She blew out some air and opened her mouth slightly for an intake of breath. She got like this when she wanted to say something but was unsure. My eyes told her it was okay. I didn't speak. I watched her as her lips opened more and the trembling words escaped.

"I can't do this again. My heart can't take it again. It's already shattered."

She pulled my hands away from her face and I watched her hand as it grasped the ring and released it. She took the ring from her hand and placed it in my own open hand and closed my fingers around it. She had stood as I starred at the ring in my closed hand. She had turned and walked away again and I watched her go through the gate. I stood myself as my security team was watching Bella disappear through the gate. I was fucking angry now. This shouldn't have happened. It could have been avoided. This was her fault. Hers and hers alone. I turned my eyes murderous and I saw my staff back up slightly. They knew this look. They knew not to cross me in this stage. I glared at Tanya standing before me and when I opened my mouth the wrath of how I felt in this moment escaped.

"How did you get into my house?" I yelled. I was past the point of feeling. My blood was boiling now. She had no feelings to hurt anyway. She had fucked with the wrong person today.

"You don't know….. Edward darling I've always had access to your house."

_What?_

I growled and bore my eyes down on her. She didn't flinch. She was batting her eyes as if I'd known she was there all the time. What I ever saw in her escaped me now. I had full hatred for her. She lost me everything. Everything that was close to me. Everything I wanted.

"Did you have a key made?"

"Better than a key."

Her face said it all. She was smug. She'd by passed everything to get into my house. _She didn't have a key… Then how the fuck did she get in….._

_Oh…._

_No……_

_That fucking witch went to her….._

I knew exactly how now. Irina. I growled at her as my thoughts connected two and two together. Irina had a sister. A sister named Tanya. The Tanya standing before me, accepting my wrath. She knew everything from Irina. She knew about Charlie from her. This was unacceptable. This couldn't be happening. I opened my phone immediately not even altering my gaze.

"Henry, have my home security team meet me at home." I said before I shut the phone. I was boiling. The whole team would be hearing from me on all visitors. Some one would pay for this. For starters it would be her.

"Felix…. Have her charged for trespassing on private property now." I'd snapped. "And for breaking the restraining order."

"Yes sir." He didn't have an opinion evident in his voice. He usually did. No matter. I was in this moment and not going to be distracted by it.

Tanya was smug. She was gloating in every movement that she beat out Bella to get to me. I wanted to lace my hands around her neck and snap it. I knew exactly which bones to snap first. I stepped forward my hands outstretched but turned at the last second. I wasn't going to violate any terms. I moved away from my spot of hatred and turned towards the gate. I moved quickly at the gate and slipped through with out damaging the doors. There on the other side stood Bella with her palm facing her eyes. She was running her hand over the place I had put her ring down into it. It took two steps to reach her and she turned not realizing I was behind her. I took her in and placed my hands on her face again and pulled her to me. Then I kissed her. I didn't wait for any other expressions or comments I just kissed her. In those few moments she had melted into me and her eyes closed. I released her lips and ran my fingers over the swollen bottom lip catching tears as they fell.

"I'm not letting you go over this Bella. Not when I know…." I pulled her closer. Hugging her into me. "Your not going anywhere without me Bella. You promised no more running. I love you. There will never be another you in my life but you." I paused watching her reactions. She was listening. "All I want is you, Charlie and the time I have with both of you. Nothing else matters right now. Say you will come home with me. Spend one more night with me. If it is not meant to be…"

I pulled away from her. I didn't want to but she had the choice. Her choice was that she followed me back out of the gate to where Demetri stood. Felix was gone and taking care of the problem that was Tanya.

Demetri followed us both out of the airport. I would be glad if I didn't have to see this place for a little while yet.

* * *

**I know this is a partial re-cap of the previous chapter. I am trying to catch up EPOV. Plus I wanted to show you Edwards side of things of not knowing exactly what happened to make Bella run again. Hope you liked it. Most of the play list is within the other chapters. I just listened to a mix of everything. Just a few new songs.**

**Those of you that have read my stories in the past know that I have a method to my madness. It always comes out. I don't know how long this story is going to be chapter wise. I am still writing chapter 7 at the moment.**

**Next chapter is still in EPOV……**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3- Playlist**

_**Last to Know**_**- Three Days Grace- first part of the chapter**

_**Secrets**_**- One Republic- first part of this chapter when she letting Edward meet Charlie face to face.**

_**Goodlife**_**- One Republic- When Alice and the rest of the Cullen's enter the room.**

_**Bittersweet**_**- Apocalyptica**

_**Halo**_**- Beyonce**

_**Fear- **_**One Republic – When Edward is finding out that the press have been calling and putting two and two together.**

**Chapter 4- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven – When she is leaving the house**

_**What we have become**_**- Daughtry – When Edward finds her at the airport**

_**Say (All I need)**_** - One Republic – When Edward pulls her from the gate at the airport.**

_**Storm**_**- Lifehouse- When Bella is finished telling Edward he was the last one and about to leave the house. I had it on repeat till the makeup sex afterwards.**

_**Hope vol. 2**_**- Apocalyptica – the end of the chapter-**

**Chapter 5 playlist**

_**For your entertainment**_** - Adam Lambert – Fair flashback**

_**Broken Open**_**- Adam Lambert **

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Numb**_**- Linkin Park- Edward yelling at Tanya both in the house and at the airport**

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore **

_**Sober**_**- Kelly Clarkson **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is chapter 6….**

**I know it is behind schedule again. I was hoping to be finished this a few days ago. But life takes over when you have a 2 year old and now that ball season has started again that means tourney season is here too. Yippee. I am the score keeper usually but now I don't have to be! I get to watch the kiddos. **

**For those of you that follow this story this is a recap of the last part of chapter 4 from EPOV. The previous chapter was EPOV as well for the other part of chapter 4. There is a little bit more in this chapter than where I stopped it in chapter 4. Hope you like it. A few new songs in the play list. It is getting longer. I will put the whole list at the end of this story.**

**Hope your liking it so far. I was hoping that I would have had more reviews. I guess the human stories don't go over very well. I like it. And if you like could you please leave a review. It is much appreciated.**

**This chapter is EPOV but you get to see a little bit more into his side of things. **

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 5 recap-**_

"_Henry, have my home security team meet me at home." I said before I shut the phone. I was boiling. The whole team would be hearing from me on all visitors. Some one would pay for this. For starters it would be her._

"_Felix…. Have her charged for trespassing on private property now." I'd snapped. "And for breaking the restraining order."_

"_Yes sir." He didn't have an opinion evident in his voice. He usually did. No matter. I was in this moment and not going to be distracted by it._

_Tanya was smug. She was gloating in every movement that she beat out Bella to get to me. I wanted to lace my hands around her neck and snap it. I knew exactly which bones to snap first. I stepped forward my hands outstretched but turned at the last second. I wasn't going to violate any terms. I moved away from my spot of hatred and turned towards the gate. I moved quickly at the gate and slipped through with out damaging the doors. There on the other side stood Bella with her palm facing her eyes. She was running her hand over the place I had put her ring down into it. It took two steps to reach her and she turned not realizing I was behind her. I took her in and placed my hands on her face again and pulled her to me. Then I kissed her. I didn't wait for any other expressions or comments I just kissed her. In those few moments she had melted into me and her eyes closed. I released her lips and ran my fingers over the swollen bottom lip catching tears as they fell._

"_I'm not letting you go over this Bella. Not when I know…." I pulled her closer. Hugging her into me. "Your not going anywhere without me Bella. You promised no more running. I love you. There will never be another you in my life but you." I paused watching her reactions. She was listening. "All I want is you, Charlie and the time I have with both of you. Nothing else matters right now. Say you will come home with me. Spend one more night with me. If it is not meant to be…"_

_I pulled away from her. I didn't want to but she had the choice. Her choice was that she followed me back out of the gate to where Demetri stood. Felix was gone and taking care of the problem that was Tanya._

_Demetri followed us both out of the airport. I would be glad if I didn't have to see this place for a little while yet._

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

**Chapter 6**

EPOV

Henry was waiting in the car and exited as we arrived. I waved him into the car and placed Bella's suitcase in the back. She sat in the back and looked out the window. She wasn't turning to see me or Henry. I started to wonder if she was here because she wanted or if by some chance she was following my words to her.

I took the chance and glanced at her again as the trees rolled by. The song on the radio changed and the words rang out like it was being played for us. I normally wouldn't hear them that low but the noise level in the vehicle was non existent except for the radio.

_I could say I don't care_

_ But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_ I've been waiting such a long time_

_ Don't you dare change your mind….._

I was watching her to see if she was paying attention to the song. Her brown hair was loose now covering her face. Covering my questioning look. She was looking out the window watching the trees go by. The unspoken words haunting through the car. When Henry turned the car down into the gate of the house I was thankful. Bella and I could be alone. I had to take care of security and Irina first. Then we had the rest of day and our lives to be together.

Henry pulled to a stop and I got out thinking that Bella was following me. She didn't. I stepped around to her side of the vehicle to open the door and realized she was opening it. I pulled the door open for her and waited for her to let me help her.

"Not yet." She said quietly.

She exited the vehicle on her own and Henry was in the back pulling out Bella's bag. She followed me to the front door and hovered in the doorway behind me. Irina was waiting. I didn't look back to see Bella's face. The anger that was evident at the airport set in again as I clinched my fists. Henry was standing by Irina moments later.

"Sir." He said before he moved out of my line of fire. He was still carrying her bag for her as he moved towards her. When he was out of my line of sight I heard the conversation start. "You must be the Bella Swan that has captured Mr. Cullen's heart so quickly. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I'm Henry if you hadn't realized it yet."

Bella didn't respond right away but the words that followed made me wonder if she was going to stay. "Just leave my luggage in the hall. I have not decided." I caught a small smile for Henry but nothing for me.

I turned my full attention to the person in front of me. Irina stood shifting from foot to foot. She knew what was coming. Yet she could have stopped it. She knew about the restraining order. She knew about Charlie. She knew everything.

"Irina why was she in my home? In my towels? In Charlie's room?" I yelled. I wasn't going to control myself. This could have ended very badly. I unclenched my fists and starred at her as she continued to shift. She looked guilty but unaware at the same time. She was slightly afraid. She opened her mouth as I glared at her.

"I….. I…"

"What if Bella had Charlie with her?" I bellowed. I didn't care that she was taking the brunt of this. It was partially her fault for letting her in. "I am so utterly angry at you for this. You are a partial cause for this. Something I won't forgive."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know she was here at first." She squeaked at me. "I have not talked to my sister in a few months." Her eyes were cool. Frightened but cool. _Could she have really not known at first?_ I looked at the shifting. She was nervous and scared yet her face told me she was lying about something.

"What should I do?" I softened my tone slightly as I continued making a split decision. "You will leave this house immediately. Consider this as part of your two week notice." I didn't want her here. Not when she could relay information about Bella to Tanya. She must know that this would happen. I didn't want her in my home if she had caused this. I felt my anger double as I paused for just a split moment. "You will come back and get your things when my security team can be here."

"Yes sir."

I watched her turn and leave the front hall. She didn't want to linger. That was a good thing. I would have laid into her again and again for causing this. I was going to control her when she was in this house. She was not allowed in until I could be present and accounted for and all the security team. She was lying about something. I would deal with it later. I turned to see Henry standing waiting for me to say something. I heard him snap the handle back into Bella's bag. I softened my tone and got my anger in check before I spoke to him. Bella was still in the doorway but in a new spot. She had come in and backed up. She didn't ever need to do that. There was enough anger in me for the time being I needed to be calm now.

"Henry thank you for everything. You deserve the day off. I don't think I will need you for the rest of the day. Go spend it with your son and family."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. It is much appreciated."

Bella had disappeared out the doorway as I finished talking with Henry. _She hadn't come all this way to leave again?_ I hoped not. The error was correcting itself. Tanya was in jail again. Irina was half dealt with. I waited to see if she could come back in before I went outside and saw her. She was standing, starring out into the sky. The sun was shining. A new day was here and it was spent being quiet on her part and angry on my part. I walked up to her and put my arms around her. I hoped she would allow it. When she didn't pull away I relaxed for a moment and spoke.

"I'm sorry. So sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry she was here. I'm sorry I should have come in with you. I should have stayed with you."

"What if I had had Charlie?" She started.

"I don't even want to know what would have happened. It didn't and I don't want to dwell on it. I have my security team working over time. They are coming up with a plan that will be fool proof I hope for all of us." I paused turning her towards me and looking at her. "Come inside…… please."

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this. I can't bring Charlie into this life knowing what I know."

"Bella I won't loose you both over this."

"Edward, I broke my own heart when I left you the first time. When I had Charlie…well when I finally realized he looked like you it broke it further. Today a hunter who happened to be hunting you got in. If this happens how can I trust what is true and what is not? I don't know your life. I'm a quiet person. You know that. I don't like to involve myself in the lime light. You are in the lime light constantly. If I stay here and bring Charlie what kind of life will we have? Can you tell me……? It can't be like this."

Bella pulled back and I stopped her. She shouldn't have to feel that she had to pull away from me. She didn't look at me so I took her face in my hand and tipped her chin so her eyes were facing mine. I saw how upset her eyes still looked. I saw the logic setting in and the questions arising. I saw the hurt and the broken heart she must be feeling. I hated seeing her like this.

"I know you're not used to this life. God I am still not used to this life. I was just as quiet as you are. But what I do… The help I give to all those people that need it…. I trust my security team. I trust them to take my life in their hands. I trust them to protect you and Charlie. You are my family. I love you Bella. I know your logic is setting in. I know seeing what you have is hard. You and now Charlie are my life. I don't want you to go. I don't want to feel that lost that unbelievable ache that disappeared when you came back into my life. I want you Bella. _Only you_. Please say you'll stay. Let me prove to you that you belong here."

I took her hand and pulled her into the house. I felt her follow as I led her down the step and headed towards the living room. She still had my hand when we stopped. I turned and watched her as I released her hands. She was looking around when she finally spoke again.

"You need to know before you ask me to stay." She said quietly. I grasped her hands again and looked at her. She was trying to tell me something and the way her face looked it wasn't easy for her. "You need to know this….."

"What is wrong Bella?" I implored her. I was curious what it was that had her the way she was acting.

"You were the last to know." She paused for a second before continuing. "I wanted so badly to tell you about Charlie when I saw you at Alice's wedding. It was a day for family. You needed to know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell you." I watched as the tears slid down her cheeks and landed on her shirt.

"It's alright love. I know about him now."

"No Edward let me finish." She took one of her hands out of mine and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "You were the last to know because Alice found out by accident before the wedding. I ran to your parents and told them because I couldn't face you. I was ruining your life again. I needed help. Charlie wasn't well and I didn't know if he would be getting better or not. Your father helped Charlie by calling in some favors. If I had stayed and not got on that plane you would have known….." She had more tears slipping down her face. She had told everyone else but me. _My own son_. She had left without telling me about my own son. My eyes went dark again as I let her hands go. My mind pulled away from the situation. I tightened my hands to keep control. It was slipping away from me. I never had control of this. She had it. She always had it.

"You needed to know. I'm sorry I ruined your life with this omission. I should have told you first. God I tried. I didn't want to do it to you. I didn't want to ruin your life. I felt that if I had told you, everything would have fallen apart for you. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want to break your heart because mine was still broken over leaving the first time."

I turned in slow motion it seemed. Away from her, from everything she was saying. It wasn't sinking in. Just four words were sinking in '_The last to know_'. _How could I be the last?_ _How could she have kept this for so long?_ I had a right to know. I should have been there when he was born. I should have been there for his first steps and first word. I should have been there. Everyone lied to me. My mother, my father, even my sister. _How could this be? How could they keep this life from me?_

I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if I turned back to her. I was angry and frustrated. _Why didn't she tell me?_ I deserved to know everything. I had a right to this little boy. _Fuck_ I had every right to be there.

I hadn't realized I had clinched my fists so hard that my knuckles where white. _God damn it Bella I had a right to know about our son._ I tensed all my muscles in my arm and found my body releasing into a punch that connected with the wall before me. It hurt but not as much as knowing I was the last to know about Charlie. I had every right to be there. Whether she wanted me to or not. I was his father. I felt the wall vibrate with the small hole that was now in the drywall. The picture above it crashed to the floor. I knew which picture it was I had it put up a few weeks ago. The frame glass shattered on impact to the floor. It lay at my feet as I looked down at it.

"I'm so sorry Edward. More than you will ever know. I better go."

I heard the rustle of fabric and the tap of her shoes as she turned to go.

I had every right to know. I wanted to be there for our son. I could have helped him. I could have been there for his first word. His first step. The first time playing in the fall leaves. The first time he rode a bike. God I wanted to know all of it. I wanted to see all of it. But he was a part of her. He would always be a part of her. That was something that would never change. I couldn't change it. Nor do I want to change it. I'd want no one else to have my children. I loved Bella. I would always love her. No amount of lies and misgivings would change that. She was my first love. _My only love_. She was Charlie's mother.

I looked at the picture at my feet. It told me of a time when we were happy and dreaming of our future. I always said there was no one else besides Bella. Everyone saw that. I'd saved her and she'd saved me in a way.

_She saved me….._

_Was she right?_ I didn't know. _Would I be where I was if I'd known?_ I don't know. _Does it matter in the grand scheme of things?_ No I suppose it didn't matter. What mattered was this life was in our lives. It didn't matter how or when I supposed. I knew now. Yes I'd never get those first moments back but I could be there for all the future moments. I needed to be there for all those moments. I owed myself that much. I loved Charlie that much already.

The past five minutes didn't matter. Yes I was angry. Yes I was trying to control something I didn't have control over in the first place. I fell to my knees and pushed the glass from the picture. It had scratched from the glass. We were happy. We could be happy again. No more running, no more lies. Everything else was a blip in the radar. Everything else didn't matter.

I stood and let the pictures flutter to the ground. I picked up the frame and flung it across the room. The wood splintered against the opposite wall. I growled at myself for not seeing it. It didn't matter that it was back on the ground. The picture lay on the glass starring at me. She couldn't leave again. I had to stop her before she ran again leaving both of us with nothing but pain and a son stuck in the middle. I couldn't let her go like this.

I stood trying not to step in the glass. I had my shoes on but I walked around it. I didn't want to disturb the picture and the thought process I had reached. Stepping on it would just destroy it. I reached the doorway, stepped out to where she was and heard the sob she released. Just hearing that brought my own tears. It broke me inside to hear her like that. Yes just moments before I was mad at her. She was doing what she thought was best for both of us. She couldn't have known before hand what would have happened. I would change that. I wasn't going to let it end with either of us going into a free fall spiral that we could never return from. It didn't matter now. It was the past. We needed to move on. We needed to be with each other. I knew there would be reminders but I was willing to put them aside to move forward.

I covered the front hallway in less than three steps to reach for her hand. I pulled her back from the doorway and turned her around by the shoulder. I looked at her upset face. The tears that were coming down her face. I saw the hurt she caused herself. I saw the hurt she had caused me radiate from her. She had to know that it didn't matter. She had to know. If she walked out that door it would be that much harder to do this. "It doesn't matter…..I know." I told her.

I reached out for her head and held it like I had so many times before. I let her see the tears I had over the tears she had. I brushed hers away and told her again. "It doesn't matter." I felt another tear and quickly wiped it away kissing her lightly on the lips. I was showing her that what I was telling her was what I felt. "It doesn't matter any more Bella." There were more important things than this. There was a little boy waiting for both his parents to be happy together. It was our happiness and his that mattered. Everyone else could go to hell.

I watched her face as the tears fell. I brushed them away before kissing her again. We were on an emotional rollercoaster ride. I slipped my hands into her hair pulling her closer and closer. She felt too far away. I kissed her with the love I wanted her to know. The passion I still felt for her. I wanted us to be the way we were. No more secrets. No more lies. I wanted Bella and I wanted our son. Yes I missed the firsts but I would be there for all the remaining firsts. I was promising this to my self. I would not miss anymore of Charlie's life.

I watched her close her eyes, relax and melt into me as she usually did. I took the chance that she didn't want to leave. She was lingering in the hallway. I backed up and pulled her with me. The door way was not the place to do this. I pulled her towards the living room but she opened her eyes again. Her brown eyes still filled with tears. I could feel a sob trying to escape. She was waiting for a response from me and trying to hold herself together. I brushed her tears away again and showed her I wasn't angry anymore. I kissed her again pulling her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around my waist in response. A gesture she was letting me know she wasn't going anywhere. I kissed down her neck giving her mouth a rest and her and I had chance to breathe. I kissed up the other side till I reached her face again. I smiled at her and kissed her lips one last time before I spoke again.

"It doesn't matter." I wanted her to believe it. It didn't matter the only thing that mattered was Charlie, her and I together. I ran my thumbs over her lips as she kissed them. I held her head in my hands as she leaned into them again. She opened her mouth to speak and I placed my thumb back over her lips. "Stay….." _Please stay with me and for us…_ I added quietly

I wanted her to stay. I wanted her. I wanted Charlie. I needed to be with her. I released her lips and let her speak. I'd said what I needed to. I had shown her what I wanted to. I'd left the ball in her court. Yes some people would have taken longer to pass over this and heal. The business I'm in speeds the process. I learned that from an early age. I saw all reasoning and I had to place myself in her shoes. _Would I have done this differently if it were me?_ No probably not. I think that is why I was so forgiving. I didn't want to see Charlie hurt. I didn't want Bella to be hurt by her self or by me. I felt her mouth open slightly and her soft words echoed in front of me.

"Give me a reason…."

She was watching me. My every facial movement. My eyes. She would always read my eyes. I didn't have to say anything more to her. She knew I still loved her after all that had happened. _Did she know I controlled most of what went through my plans and my trips?_ I had to have control of it or I would be a mess. I loved Bella with all my heart. Yes there was a fleeting moment where I was so mad…..but to be that mad and see the consequences was different. I loved her. All things aside I wanted us to work.

I pulled her forward again and kissed her. I wanted to feel her close again. Not the every day closeness. The '_I'm the last person on earth_' for you closeness. I was urgent in my kiss. I wanted her to know. I wanted to feel her. I listened to her breathing, her heart thumping into my chest. I pulled back and wiped the remaining tears away. "The past is the past. Let me love you Bella."

She melted into me as she kissed me again. I pulled her up the stairs. I was going backwards leading her down the hallway as we stumbled along. I flung the door open and pulled my shirt off letting her go for just a split second. I moved my hands along her back as she pressed herself deeper to me. I tugged at her shirt as my hands found her bare skin. I felt her cringe but she didn't yelp out in pain. She just pulled me closer to her. She had laced her hands I my hair and kissed me as I kissed her. She had managed to wiggle out of her pants as I had undone them for her. I lifted her up so she was free of them. She in turn wrapped her legs around my waist.

I moved across the room with her as I held her I my arms. She wasn't letting go I didn't want to let her go. I laid her down on the bed and hovered over her watching her. Her tears gone. The sadness replaced with wanting. I kissed her once and trailed small kisses across her neck and down her collar bone. I felt her giggle before I saw it. I kept going as I trailed my fingers over her skin. My fingers leaving heat filled marks down her arms as she gasped. I removed the remaining clothes she had on and flung them to the foot of the bed. I found myself heading back to her chest as she gasped again at the air being breathed over her breasts. I took each one in my mouth as she arched her back. I trailed my fingers over her skin till I reached her silk underwear. I slipped my fingers under the band and pulled them off with ease. She had gasped again as I blew short breaths of air over her. I was sending shocks all over her as she moaned. I kissed my way back up to her waiting mouth. I had managed to wiggle out of my jeans in the few minutes I took to get her underwear off. I was waiting for her response and I had it.

It was her invitation so I continued to kiss her and eventually hitched her leg around my waist giving me access to her. I thrust into her over and over as she moaned out loud. This is what we wanted in this moment. This moment was ours. No one else could take it away. The previous day was a blur and forgotten by time climax had claimed us both. We had built up to this point and when that release was evident we relaxed into each other. I kissed her and wrapped her in my arms and held her close to me.

"Isabella, I love you so much. Nothing will come between us." I whispered to her as I kissed her shoulder.

She lifted my hand and traced the fingers and kissed each one. She was quiet. Her heart beating with mine again. She let out a breath and I felt her mouth open. She was breaking her silence.

"Is it enough for us?"

"We made it here and we will make it further than here."

"I kept Charlie from you for so long Edward. That is a factor."

"I will admit yes I was angry, mad and upset at first. But when I saw that little boy and he looked into my eyes…. I knew. I knew this had to work. For a split moment down stairs I lost my head. I was lost in the anger but it was you and him that I saw disappearing through my hands. I didn't want to loose that. I didn't want to loose you both when I just got both of you. Yes there will be challenges. I am not saying that there won't be. I love you Bella. I know you love me too. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. The past is the past. I know everything now. What has been said and done has passed. I want you here. I want my future to hold you."

She turned over to face me. She looked into my face with all her thoughts centering on me. I put her hand in mine as she had done moments ago and kissed them.

"You will have to put my heart back together." She said quietly her eyes faltering but not turning away. I was searching hers for what she was thinking. She was searching my face as much as I was hers.

"Piece by piece."

I kissed her again. I wanted her to believe that yes her heart would be back together. I pulled the sheet up around both of us and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were closing. She was tired. As was I but I didn't want to sleep. There was too much to think of. "Sleep my love…. I will love you and Charlie forever."

I watched Bella sleep. Her hair fell over her shoulders and back like an angel's would if they slept. She had an aura about her. She was content. She was happier with being here now. I moved the stray pieces of hair that had fallen over her forehead. She didn't flinch. I tried to close my eyes but I was content in watching her instead. I still had too much going through my head. I had to deal with the security issues. I kissed her head, left the bed and slipped on my cotton pants. I headed out of the room to the balcony that over looked the back of the house. The pool below was a crystal blue and very unused. I had taken my cell that was in my pocket out with me as I called the team that was waiting for me to respond.

"Felix, I want the specs on the new security details as soon as you have them."

"I'll send them now Mr. Cullen. Would you like us to still come to the house?"

"No that is alright. I don't want to alarm Bella any more than what she and I have been through already."

"Yes sir. I've reset new boundaries and set new plans when your son comes. I've drawn up all the papers for your staff from a security perspective. Henry will have copies of them with him and we will keep copies here in the security office."

"Perfect. I gave Henry the rest of the day. Who is on detail now?"

"Sam and his team."

"Good. Thank you for last night. Good job."

"Glad to be of help sir."

"Tell Demetri thanks as well."

"Yes sir."

I snapped the phone shut as Felix sent the specs. I read through them as I sat on the chair. I leaned back and exhaled before starting to read it. It involved when ever any one of us left the house that someone in the detail was with us but hidden. Only if needed would they be present. Just until it was known that the press was going to be there. I okayed most of it but I waited for the absolute final okay to come from Bella. She needed to have her say. It was Charlie and her that this involved. She was his mother and I his father and I would have it no other way.

I wasn't going to do work today. I had cleared my schedule but work documents came through in my email. I looked at them and got on the phone right away. I was not going to agree to anything until I looked it over myself fully. Not after the mix up and having to travel to fix it. I had to trust my work team again before I could let them loose. Right now they didn't have that trust.

"Jessica." I said curtly into the phone. "Don't move anything. Everything has to go through me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"Any pressing documents send them now. I don't want to see them later."

"Yes."

"I don't want to see anyone's signature on anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

I snapped the phone shut and looked over the documents. They were urgent but they could wait a day. Today I was spending with Bella. I moved from my chair to the railing as I pulled the phone key pad open. I sent them to the office. Then I called Felix back.

"Felix if work documents arrive I want them delivered. No one is allowed on the property today. Including my sister."

"Yes sir. What do you want to do with Tanya sir?"

I felt arms slip around my bare waist and I turned to see Bella before me and saw the sheet she was holding fall. I smiled at her. "I'll deal with it tomorrow…." I shut the phone with a deafening snap.

"Hi…" She said with a soft smile.

"Hi yourself…. Did you get to sleep some?" I waited for a response.

"Not much… I haven't really slept since the crash."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes. You said the past is the past. I want my future to hold you too."

"I love you Isabella. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

I pulled her into my arms and shielded her from the sun that had fully risen. I picked up the sheet and we headed back inside. I kissed her gently on the lips and dropped the sheet in the process. What we both wanted at this moment didn't involve it. Nor would it later I was sure. This time she instigated it as it was she who pulled me into the bed. I didn't hesitate. I followed her hovering above her and waiting for that moment of invitation. When it came I entered her for the second time in a few hours.

Just hearing her and feeling her was like the world to me. I wanted no one else to be beside me but her. The past is the past. Our future was ahead of us. I wanted it to be together. As I was now sure she wanted it as well. I saw no reason to be mad for what happened. I had no way of controlling it. Yes I loved my control. I always had and will. But with this I also learned that I couldn't control everything in my life. Things are going to happen. Good, bad or even worse things will happen. I can only ever dream of the good. The best thing that happened to me was beneath me crying out my name as we came again.

We both must have dozed off as I felt her stir and start to move. My arm that was wrapped around her was gently moved but not fully and my eyes opened.

"Where do you think your going?" I said as I placed kisses on her shoulder.

"Bathroom break."

I couldn't deny that. I lifted my arm fully and watched her rise gently out of the bed. Her ribs were sore. I could tell as she moved gingerly out of my arms. I watched her pad lightly and gently to the bathroom. She returned minutes later and smile at me.

"See no running." She said sheepishly.

"Good. I don't want you to run."

"No running."

"I talked with the security team this morning while you were asleep. I am going to okay it if you will. I want to make sure you are okay with it."

"Do we have to do that now?"

"No… I just thought you wanted to know for Charlie's sake."

"I do….but since I'm not running anymore I want to spend the day just being with you. That was what we were supposed to do yesterday was it not?"

"Yes it was."

"Well Mr. Cullen…or Dr. Cullen what do you have in this big old house for lunch stuff? I'm starving." As if on cue her stomach growled at both of us signaling it was time for food.

"Lunch you say?"

"Yes lunch."

"I have a better idea. Let's get cleaned up and I'll take you out for lunch. I don't think there would be much. I was never home for lunch. Plus I don't cook."

"You not cook; I'm not surprised in the least."

I smiled. I knew she'd think that I was nuts for learning to cook when I was so busy. So I feigned hurt for a moment before smiling again. I lifted myself from the bed and pulled Bella up from her laying down position. I was still gentle with her because of all the activities we had recently done she was sure to yelp out in pain for this one. I took us to the bathroom and started the shower. Before both of us stepped in I saw the bruises on the back of her neck from the crash. They were almost healed but the gash on her head was still there. It would take time to heal. As would our relationship. I watched her as she stepped in behind me under the water. I took the soap and caressed her skin with it. Bella was with me. She had made her choice to stay. She wasn't going to run. She would bring Charlie and we could start being a family.

She turned in my arms and I kissed her. I lifted her gently in my arms of the bathtub floor as I let the hot water flow over us.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I whispered to her.

"I've always loved you Edward." She told me as I leaned in and kissed her again.

If we kept this going we would never leave for lunch. I reached behind me and turned off the water. I got out of the tub first and helped her out as well. I wrapped a large white fluffy new towel around her. She continued to tuck it around herself and dry off. I followed her out with my towel hanging around my waist. She picked up her clothes that were at the foot of the bed.

"I'll be right back. I think my suitcase is still in the front hall."

"Stay here. I'll get it for you."

I left her sitting on the bed and took my phone with me. I called the restaurant we were supposed to be at last night. I booked our table and quietly headed back up the stairs. Bella was looking around the room with open eyes. She was in the top drawer of the dresser. She was in the '_Bella_' drawer.

"I didn't think you kept them." She said as she looked up.

"Kept what?" I asked coming closer setting her bag down.

"All the tickets of shows we went to see, the ribbon from my hair the day we went to the fair, and the bear in Charlie's room."

"I kept everything that reminded me of you. I didn't want to forget. I didn't want to loose what I had with you. I wanted to keep the memories. If I couldn't have you then that was what I was keeping." _I kept your ring for that purpose. It was yours. I was going to give it back to you._ I said to myself after I spoke out loud.

"But you are a playboy Edward…"

"Appearances only."

"Now your appearance will be with me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What about the tabloids?"

"You read them?" I asked her. _God I hoped not._

"I saw them. They broke my heart every time I saw you on the cover." _Damn it_

"I'll admit I was not wearing a halo the whole time. I was trying to date. I always came back to you and the past. If I'd known you were going to be at Alice's wedding I would have come to find you before. I would have done a lot of things."

"Did you ever come after me?" She asked finally turning to face me as I did my shirt up.

"Once…." I paused. In all the years that had passed I had only tried one time. "I was respecting your wishes remember."

"I know." She said quietly.

She dressed in silence as the summer dress she put on was fitted and accented her curves making all my thoughts go south. I pulled her along out of the room before we ended up staying in it for the rest of the day.

I took her out of the house as she was curious to see where we were going to go for lunch. I pulled the Eclipse out of the parking spot and told Bella to get in. I called Jared the security detail that would follow us today. He would keep his distance and only come when needed. I looked at Bella first before pulling away. I took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled and tipped her head to the side. She opened her mouth but shut it moments later.

"You are curious as to where we are going?"

"Yes."

"You will see. You will like it."

The rest of the trip into the city was quiet. She was taking in the surroundings around her. We pulled up to the restaurant and I got out of the car first. I rounded the car and helped Bella out, lifting her slightly. I waived off the valet. I didn't need him to park the car. I was in my usual spot. I was not going to take a chance today anyhow. I took Bella's hand and led her inside. The hostess greeted us with a smile but gasped as she realized who it was.

"For two Mr. Cullen?" She finally found her words.

"Reservations were booked earlier."

"Yes sir. Follow me."

She seated us at the same table I was waiting at last night. Secluded in the back, with no one around us to bother us. I starred at Bella and just held her hand for the longest time. She kept looking away but her eyes always were drawn back to me. Lunch was quiet and there was a lot of starring at each other and dodging questions that we would have had answers for if they were asked. I picked up the tab and we headed back to the car. No one had bothered us. No one had taken a picture yet and Jared had waited outside the whole time. I should have kept that thought out of my head because as soon as I put my hand on the car door handle I heard the snap of a picture. My eyes trained onto Bella and her reaction. She didn't look alarmed as I thought she would. She was calm. An entirely different reaction than I was expecting. I heard another snap and another after that. I quickly got Bella into the car and got in myself. Jared was getting into his car that would follow.

"I didn't think they would know where I was today."

"It's….. Well I have resigned to the fact that I will eventually have to have my picture taken with you. That part I don't mind. It's the seeing my picture on every station and newspaper glam magazines." She paused for a split moment before continuing. "I freaked out because it never happened before. I will probably freak out again. But I know it comes with you. I know that you are in the lime light. I know people will take your picture. I will have to learn that. I am going to try to handle this as best as I can. I am putting my foot down about Charlie though."

_As will I_

She was so complacent about having her picture taken. This was nothing like her. The old Bella was there but there was a new one taking over.

We quickly sped off leaving the photographer behind us. I wanted to take her to see my family. Alice was closest. So we would stop there first. I really wanted to take her back home and lock both of us up for the next few days but I know they would arrive at the house and break the door down. I smirked at the thought. I drove the five minutes more around a few more blocks and pulled up to Alice's studio. I hoped she was here not at home. My silent question was answered when Alice peeked out the studio window and flung the door open.

"Bella your okay. Thank god. You two have to stop doing this to me. You're going to kill me."

"Hello to you too Alice." I said to her.

"I am okay Alice."

I let the two of them go as I helped Bella out of the car again. I followed both of them inside and took my spot on the white client couches that I had sat on last night. My mind was wandering over the last twenty four hours. Something that was so perfect, so full of happiness turned so utterly wrong in a split second to be able to blink and have it back to normal. I knew from being a doctor that was never the case. Things could go wrong at any moment. Nothing was for sure. Now I was bracing myself for the next stage.

Tanya would need to be prosecuted for trespassing. I needed a new housekeeper. Someone that had no connections to anyone that I have worked with or dated in the past. They would have a background check like no other has had before. I wanted someone safe for Charlie and for Bella. I felt my pocket buzz and for once I ignored it. Today was Bella's.

I only half listened to their conversation. As I was with my own thoughts. I would confront my family another time. Alice was one of Bella's friends and my sister but right now was for new beginnings. I was thinking over everything that needed to be done and before I knew it Bella came to sit beside me. I glanced at my watch and it was well over an hour later. We both excused ourselves and headed to the car. Bella got in and I started the car as Alice waved us off on our way. There were a few more people that needed to know that Bella was okay. Namely my parents. I was still tempted to take Bella home but I drove there anyhow.

"One more stop then your all mine." I told her as we headed out of down town.

"Where?"

"My parents."

"You had them looking for me yesterday too?"

"Yes, you were at their house when….. I thought maybe that you would go there again." I told her looking at her for a brief moment before training my eyes back to the road.

"I didn't even think about that. I suppose I could have."

I turned the radio down so we could talk. I could faintly hear in the background some of the music being played. Bella was quiet again. Listening no doubt. Waiting to speak at the right time. It was a long few minutes before she did speak again and I wondered if something was wrong.

"Do you remember the day I met you Edward?"

"Yes I do." I did. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

I had tried not to think of that day on purpose. It was hard to think about it because Bella wasn't with me. Today I found my mind had drifted back already before I could stop it from flooding through.

_Flashback……_

"_Dude pay attention. The girls are watching." Ben had called out from the pitchers mound. I had my favorite bat in my hands, gearing up for the practice we were trying to have. We didn't have the small football team bothering us but we had the cheerleaders. Ben was girl crazy and they loved him but apparently they loved me just as much. I wasn't much into the party scene like he was but I was told everyday what each party was like._

"_You going to pitch Ben?" He was distracted now. When not just a minute ago he was telling me to pay attention._

"_Yeah in a minute. There is a new girl who I've never seen before."_

_I had turned my head and looked myself. She had brown hair and was very petite. She was being pulled across the parking lot to a pack of people milling about. She must have arrived earlier in the day. I waited for Ben to turn around before I put my feet in the batters box. Coach Thompson was coming across the field and was calling out to pay attention. Ben finally pitched the ball and I cracked the ball off the bat in a home run hit. I was wishing it was a game I had just hit it for. I hated wasting a good home run hit. This one happened to land in the parking lot. Ben pitched again with the second ball as the first came in from the parking lot._

"_Dude what are you planning on doing tonight?" Ben asked as we headed back to the school when practice was done._

_I blew out the air in my lungs and took a wild stab that there was a party somewhere. "Where is the party tonight?"_

"_Mike is having a bash." Our resident football jock. Great._

"_Who is Mike trying to impress?" I asked putting my bat away in my locker._

"_Don't know but I don't really care. Dude you have to come to this one."_

"_We'll see."_

"_Dude studying can wait. Everyone is going to this party."_

"_Okay fine." I said exasperated. "I will come and get you at 9."_

"_8:30. I need to make a stop first."_

"_Fine."_

_I let another exasperated breath out and stalked off. I had one more place I had to stop before I headed home. I moved towards the office and stopped short. The new girl was in there getting the remainder of her classes._

"_You're in all advanced classes. With exception to Biology and English. You're in the gifted classes."_

"_Thank you."_

_She turned to leave as I slipped into the office. She smiled a flustered shy smile and headed out the door passing me. The smell of strawberries and freesia wafting up my nose. Mrs. Cope the secretary looked at me watching her leave._

"_Ahh Edward here is the package from the medical school. It's a thick one this time."_

"_Thanks."_

_I took the package and left the office before any more questions could be asked. I looked up and down the hallway. The new girl was gone already. The faint smell of the strawberries lingered and then dissipated. I walked out to the car and saw Alice waiting for me._

"_Hey sis."_

"_Edward, my ride is gone. Can you take me home?"_

"_Sure get in."_

_Alice was chattering away when the party came up._

"_Alice you shouldn't be going to that party. Everyone is going to be ….." They were all a year older than she was._

"_Now you play the big brother. You don't even go to the parties."_

"_This one I'm going to."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" I was hurt that she thought of me that way. But I did see her point._

"_Yes Edward it is."_

_Was I that predictable? I had my mind set in certain ways but I didn't' think I was that predictable. I pulled into our drive and drove down to the final spot where the cars were parked. Alice hopped out and left me stewing in the car over my own questions. I finally moved to get out only to hear Alice telling my mother that I was going to be going to a party. I stepped into the front door and she smiled at me._

"_My brooding son going to a party. This is a welcome change."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence mom."_

"_I'm just glad you're going out. You have a whole life time before you and one night off is not going to hurt you."_

_Alice had left before me. I dressed in my usual jeans and dark tee shirt with a white sweater. Not quite jockish and not quite nerdy as Alice calls it. I stopped at Ben's and picked him up. He had to pick up his jacket from his mom's so that was the stop we had to make. In a way I was very glad my parents were still together. All the friends I had, well not all but most had split families._

_We arrived to turned heads and I knew that they were looking at me. I said my brief hello's and entered the house. Some of the kids were drinking. Yes I would have one too but I had it in moderation. Plus I was driving. I let Ben find the group of girls he was following and I went and talked to some of the ball team. They were all pumped for the upcoming game. It was then out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl from the parking lot, the one from the office with the strawberries and freesia scent standing there. I turned to look at her full on and saw that she was holding her hand. There was red coming down around her fingers. She was bleeding. I stopped all other thoughts and headed straight for her. I directed everyone to the very large kitchen and had the girl sit down before she passed out which she looked fairly close to doing. Alice peeked around from everyone and pushed her way through to reach my side._

"_Edward can you help her?" The followers were leaving. Was it that evident on my face that I really wanted them gone?_

"_What happened?"_

_"Someone backed into her and broke her glass she was holding."_

"_Alice find Mike since this is his party and ask him for a first aid kit."_

"_Sure. Will she be okay?"_

"_Alice." I grumbled at her_

"_Okay I'm going."_

_I looked at the girl in front of me as I held her hands. The blood was seeping out over her fingers onto the floor. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her hand for the moment. I rinsed my hands and took my sweater off. I had the dark tee shirt on underneath so I wasn't so worried about getting the blood on me now._

"_Are you okay?" I paused. I didn't even know her name. She had brown hair, brown eyes and looked like she was going to pass out again. I needed to keep her talking. "What is your name?"_

"_Bella Swan." She paused. "I don't like blood. Makes me ill. Smells like rust and salt."_

_Blood doesn't smell but okay…_

"_Well let's get you cleaned up." I paused again taking the towel back and patting the area gently. "Does anything hurt when I press into your palm?"_

"_No not really." She was watching me with wide eyes. "You certainly know what you're doing."_

"_I'll be going to medical school in a few years."_

_Did I just scare her?_

"_Oh."_

"_I don't see any glass embedded. I think you will live to see another day." I smiled at her to re-assure her._

"_Thank you……"_

"_Edward. Edward Cullen. My sister was the one I just sent to get Mike."_

"_Alice is your sister?"_

"_Yes."_

"_She has been very nice to me tonight when she didn't know me."_

"_Alice is a good girl. She will take care of you. Would you like to go to the hospital? I don't think you need stitches but they might think otherwise."_

_She hesitated as she watched me. Would she let me take her to the hospital? She has only known me for five minutes. Well six if you count the minute in the office._

"_I think I trust you."_

_There was something about this girl. I liked her. There was something that was drawing me to her. Her scent intoxicated me standing this close and I hadn't even had a drink yet. She was so quiet yet she expressed everything through her eyes that I didn't need to know what she had to say. I had a feeling I knew it already. I watched her face as I dabbed at her hand with the wet towel. Alice arrived with Mike and the first aid kit._

"_Bella you okay?" Mike said as he dropped the first aid kit beside me._

_She didn't reply to him but held my gaze. Her eyes faltered as if she had fainted slightly. I caught her as she slipped forward and held her for a moment as she gained her strength back._

"_I'm going to take her to the hospital Mike. I turned to face Alice as I continued to hold Bella up. "Can you let Ben know I'll come back for him? Or just have him call me." I grabbed my sweater after rinsing my hands and held onto Bella as we walked to the car with Alice following._

"_Okay."_

_Mike had followed us out standing there with is mouth open as I helped Bella into my car. I was pretty sure he wanted to be the savior today. I knew he would never take her to the hospital. He would never think to do that. He took more pride in being a jock and center of attention to think to take a hurt person to the hospital._

_I closed the door after I secured her in. Her eyes were fluttering again and I started the car moments later. I had to keep her awake. She needed to keep talking or she would really pass out. "Did you bring a car?"_

"_No I got a ride."_

"_Good. Do you trust me still?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I need to keep you talking so you don't pass out on me." I sped out of Mike's drive and pulled out onto the road. "Where did you move from?"_

"_Arizona."_

"_Any brothers or sisters?"_

"_No."_

"_Does your hand hurt?"_

_I stole a glance at her. She was getting pale and trying to hold off fluttering her eyes with tears. It must be hurting her._

"_A little." _

_I caught a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away. I ignored it so she didn't have to omit to anything. I just drove faster. I helped her from the car and took her into the emergency room._

"_Marny is my father here?"_

"_Yes Edward. I'll get him for you." She paged him and came back and saw Bella getting weaker. "Room 1 is free if you want to go in there. The other patient can wait a few more minutes as it is not life threatening."_

"_Thanks Marny."_

"_You're welcome Edward."_

I looked at her hand she had in her lap. The scar was still there from the four stitches she needed. I wondered if my father had known then what he knows about us now.

"You still have the scar from your stitches."

"Yes. If I hadn't had them I wouldn't have got to know you."

"I liked coming to your rescue." I smirked. I would always come to your rescue Bella.

"I knew then that you would be a doctor. I couldn't interfere with that."

I saw her point. I knew why she'd left. It finally sunk in. Past was the past. But Bella was always going to be my future. From that moment I had met her face to face and fixed her hand I had known.

* * *

**Okay a recap of the end of chapter 4. Hope I did it justice. This was EPOV. I had to edit it a lot. Some of it was unnecessary. There is also a little insight as to what happened in the past upon their first meeting. I really liked that part. I wanted to show his thoughts and the way they actually met as I saw it for this story. There will be more flashbacks coming. **

**Those of you that have read my stories in the past know that I have a method to my madness. It always comes out. I don't know how long this story is going to be chapter wise. I am now writing chapter 8 at the moment. So that means that chapter 7 may be delayed. I like to be 2 chapters ahead of the current one that is being typed. I have made a goal of 10 chapters. Plus I have another story I wrote a while ago and will be released soon. **

**Next chapter is still in BPOV……**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 4- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven – When she is leaving the house**

_**What we have become**_**- Daughtry – When Edward finds her at the airport**

_**Say (All I need)**_** - One Republic – When Edward pulls her from the gate at the airport.**

_**Storm**_**- Lifehouse- When Bella is finished telling Edward he was the last one and about to leave the house. I had it on repeat till the makeup sex afterwards.**

_**Hope vol. 2**_**- Apocalyptica – the end of the chapter-**

**Chapter 5 playlist**

_**For your entertainment**_** - Adam Lambert – Fair flashback**

_**Broken Open**_**- Adam Lambert **

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Numb**_**- Linkin Park- Edward yelling at Tanya both in the house and at the airport**

_**Search and Destroy**_** – 30 Seconds to Mars – While he is searching for Bella**

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore **

_**Sober**_**- Kelly Clarkson **

**Chapter 6 playlist**

_**Don't you Dare**_** – Alexz Johnson**

_**Last to know**_**- Three Days Grace – When Bella is telling him he was the last to know—**

**Alibi- 30 Seconds to Mars – When he is telling Bella it doesn't matter **

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley – **

**_L490 (Equinox)_ – 30 Second to Mars (from 54 seconds in to 3:00 minute mark) – Make up sex**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook – Make up sex**

_**Life Starts Now**_** – Three Days Grace **

_**Naturally**_**- Selena Gomez **

_**Set Fire to the Third Bar**_**- Snow Patrol**

_**Ghost of me**_** - Daughtry **

_**Dirty Picture**_** – Taio Cruz f. Ke$ha – When the photographer is taking pictures of them **

_**Broken**_**- Lifehouse –Original version off their cd album (not the new version) **

_**Crush**_** – David Archuletta – End of chapter **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is chapter 7….**

**Okay I know it has been over a month since I last updated. Sorry. I was writing. I got carried away. Plus I got sick for a while and have been trying to catch up on the latest movies that have been released. I saw the trailer for Eclipse and nearly about died. It looks so awesome on the big big screen. I started a countdown. Thank goodness I have the following day off after the movie because I am wanting to go on opening day or the morning after LOL. I learned my lesson last time- Not taking my hubby. He hated New Moon. Said it was the worst movie ever. I smacked him LOL. Plus we had Breaking Dawn movie news this week too. 2 movies out of Breaking Dawn. Wahoo!**

**Kind of a filler chapter but it had to be done. I will update quicker if I get more reviews. I was really hoping if you people liked it that I would have more but they are not coming in. If you really do like it and are still reading it please review.**

**This chapter is EPOV but you get to see a little bit more into his side of things. **

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 6 recap-**_

"_**I don't see any glass embedded. I think you will live to see another day." I smiled at her to re-assure her.**_

"_**Thank you…"**_

"_**Edward. Edward Cullen. My sister was the one I just sent to get Mike."**_

"_**Alice is your sister?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**She has been very nice to me tonight when she didn't know me."**_

"_**Alice is a good girl. She will take care of you. Would you like to go to the hospital? I don't think you need stitches but they might think otherwise."**_

_**She hesitated as she watched me. Would she let me take her to the hospital? She has only known me for five minutes. Well six if you count the minute in the office.**_

"_**I think I trust you."**_

_**There was something about this girl. I liked her. There was something that was drawing me to her. Her scent intoxicated me standing this close and I hadn't even had a drink yet. She was so quiet yet she expressed everything through her eyes that I didn't need to know what she had to say. I had a feeling I knew it already. I watched her face as I dabbed at her hand with the wet towel. Alice arrived with Mike and the first aid kit.**_

"_**Bella you okay?" Mike said as he dropped the first aid kit beside me.**_

_**She didn't reply to him but held my gaze. Her eyes faltered as if she had fainted slightly. I caught her as she slipped forward and held her for a moment as she gained her strength back.**_

"_**I'm going to take her to the hospital Mike. I turned to face Alice as I continued to hold Bella up. "Can you let Ben know I'll come back for him? Or just have him call me." I grabbed my sweater after rinsing my hands and held onto Bella as we walked to the car with Alice following.**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**Mike had followed us out standing there with is mouth open as I helped Bella into my car. I was pretty sure he wanted to be the savior today. I knew he would never take her to the hospital. He would never think to do that. He took more pride in being a jock and center of attention to think to take a hurt person to the hospital.**_

_**I closed the door after I secured her in. Her eyes were fluttering again and I started the car moments later. I had to keep her awake. She needed to keep talking or she would really pass out. "Did you bring a car?"**_

"_**No I got a ride."**_

"_**Good. Do you trust me still?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I need to keep you talking so you don't pass out on me." I sped out of Mike's drive and pulled out onto the road. "Where did you move from?"**_

"_**Arizona."**_

"_**Any brothers or sisters?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Does your hand hurt?"**_

_**I stole a glance at her. She was getting pale and trying to hold off fluttering her eyes with tears. It must be hurting her.**_

"_**A little." **_

_**I caught a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away. I ignored it so she didn't have to omit to anything. I just drove faster. I helped her from the car and took her into the emergency room.**_

"_**Marny is my father here?"**_

"_**Yes Edward. I'll get him for you." She paged him and came back and saw Bella getting weaker. "Room 1 is free if you want to go in there. The other patient can wait a few more minutes as it is not life threatening."**_

"_**Thanks Marny."**_

"_**You're welcome Edward."**_

_**I looked at her hand she had in her lap. The scar was still there from the four stitches she needed. I wondered if my father had known then what he knows about us now.**_

"_**You still have the scar from your stitches."**_

"_**Yes. If I hadn't had them I wouldn't have got to know you."**_

"_**I liked coming to your rescue." I smirked. I would always come to your rescue Bella.**_

"_**I knew then that you would be a doctor. I couldn't interfere with that."**_

_**I saw her point. I knew why she'd left. It finally sunk in. Past was the past. But Bella was always going to be my future. From that moment I had met her face to face and fixed her hand I had known.**_

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

Yes Edward was my saving grace the first few weeks I was in Forks. When I thought of that day my stitches ached where Carlisle had placed them in my hand. I had almost cried like a baby in his car but I was trying to be brave I needed to show him I was brave.

The next time he saved me was a pivotal point in our relationship and it was what made us stay together until I had left.

_Flashback….._

_I had told my police chief father Charlie that I was going to the movies with some new friends. I was technically doing that only it was one friend that was not a girl. It was a guy on the baseball team. He was cute and I could have gone out with any of them but he wanted to take me to the movies. So I said yes. My hand was still stitched up as I waited for Adam to pick me up. It was warmer out now. I didn't really need a coat but a little sweater had done fine. I had dressed in jeans. I didn't like skirts. I did wear them. Just not very often._

_Dinner was fine and then the movie. That was fine too it was after the movie that was where I didn't know where we were going or what we were doing. I didn't know my surroundings well. I couldn't tell what part of town we were in. All I knew was that I don't think we were in Forks any longer._

_When we stopped we were at another party. It wasn't anyone from the school that much I could see. They were older. College kids that I had never come across before being in town. It was obviously people he was friendly with. I stood in the background holding my hand as it was starting to ache. I was introduced to some of them. One seemed to be his brother I think. I didn't say much. I wasn't one for parties. I was the quiet girl. I liked being quiet. The last party I'd hurt myself. My hand throbbed to remind me. This one I didn't know what to expect. Nor did I really want to be there._

_Adam of course was drinking as everyone else at the party was. I'd finally parked myself on the couch and waited for him. He had driven and when he was finally ready to go I took it upon myself to head out side through the door before him. I stood outside and waited only a few moments when he caught me by surprise and pulled at my sweater. I'd started to back off and he only came closer. He pulled at my sweater again this time ripping the sleeve as I heard it tear. It was a small tear but I didn't dare look away from him. I knew if I did look away I would loose what control I could keep for myself._

"_Come on Bella take the sweater off." He slurred at me. He was drunk already. He must have downed more than I watched him drink. I should have known better. I was a police chief's daughter. I should never have got myself into this situation._

"_No Adam." I told him firmly. I wasn't removing it now or in his presence at all._

"_I said take the sweater off." His voice rose making my hair stand up on my neck. I needed to remove my self from this situation or it could end very badly._

_I had backed up another few steps before he came at me and pulled at my sweater again pulling it finally off one shoulder. I attempted to back up some more before he ripped the whole side as he clutched onto it. I backed up more so his hands wouldn't touch my bare skin which is what he wanted. I took one more step and bumped into someone else. I froze and that's when I knew I was getting in over my head. I tried to hide the fact that I was now very scared and didn't think this was going to end well._

"_I believe she said no Adam." I heard the voice say._

_I didn't dare turn around. I didn't want to see my so called savior yet. In the case that he wanted me for himself as well. I watched Adam's features change in slow motion. From angry, drunk, lustful and determination to get at me to shock then being afraid._

"_Apologize to her and I'll let it slide."_

"_You will let it slide…. You can't touch me Cullen. No one can touch me." He spouted off._

_Cullen? It couldn't be…._

"_What would your brother think of you if he knew how you were treating the girls you date? I believe he learned his lesson the hard way by going to court."_

_Adam was quiet. He didn't bother saying anything else but he did slink off back into the house._

"_Bella are you okay?" I turned slowly. His voice was soft and gentle. I knew the voice now. I was saved by the soon to be doctor. "He didn't hurt you did he? I will go get him and hunt him down if he did." Yes it was Edward. What was he doing here? I looked into his face and saw the green eyes looking curiously back at me. He had asked me if I was okay right? I needed to answer. Come on Bella talk…._

"_No he didn't hurt me. I'm fine."_

"_I'll take you home okay. We can leave that jackass here. I just have to pick up something from my brother first."_

"_Thank you Edward." I said snapping out of my so called trance._

"_Stay here by the car. I'll be back in a moment okay. If you want to get in you can. It's open. Don't let anyone else in but me."_

_I nodded and headed to his car that he was pointing at. I watched him leave and I got into the car. I waited and watched as he ran into Adam again. Edward had just stepped back before he had swung at him. Adam by the looks of it was no match for Edward. Edward held his ground and didn't really fight back. Adam was making an ass of himself trying to swing and missing the contact each time. Edward finally held him at arms length and let him swing at the open air between them. I heard part of the conversation then one of the guys that I assumed was Adam's brother come out and take him to cool off. The other guy that came out must have been Edward's brother as they both headed this way._

_Edward had pointed at the car and nodded at me. He was handed some papers and what looked like a set of keys. He came back to the car finally with his brother and got in._

"_Bella this is my older brother Emmett." He told me watching me with his beautiful green eyes. He was trying to read how I was doing. He was assessing the situation with me. "He goes to the College here. But he is lending me his Jeep for the weekend."_

"_Hi." I waved from the spot I was in. Edward's brother was huge. Someone you didn't want to mess with but in another way he looked like a big ol' teddy bear._

"_I'll make sure Adam cools off. Don't worry Bella." He smiled at me like he knew me. Like I was part of the family. "The Cullen's will always be there for you." I caught the twinkle at the end in his eyes. It was the same as Edward's when he took me to the hospital a few weeks ago._

"_Thank you. You both are very kind and very sweet to say so."_

_I smiled back at him and settled back in the seat. Edward put the window up and drove out of the space he'd parked in._

"_Would you like me to take you home?" He said after a few minutes of silence._

_No. I didn't want to go home yet. I was still kind of reeling from what just happened. I looked at him and replied._

"_No I don't want my father to ask questions yet. Adam ripped my sweater. I don't want to answer that yet." I don't want the police chief in him to come out yet._

"_How about a little coffee? You do drink coffee?" He asked taking his eyes from the road for a split moment before returning them._

"_I do."_

"_Great I know a little coffee shop by the school. We will be there soon and then you can relax a little."_

"_That sounds great."_

_When we arrived and pulled in to the parking spot I followed him inside. I didn't feel like coffee but a tea sounded like it would be better at the moment for me._

"_What would you like Bella? It's on me."_

"_Tea actually. With milk and sugar."_

"_Tea please with milk and sugar for the lady and coffee with milk for me."_

_I watched as he pulled out the money and paid for them as he turned back to me. "Have you eaten?"_

"_Yes thank you."_

"_Dessert?"_

"_No thank you Edward. Just the tea is enough right now."_

"_Okay."_

_We sat by the window as the waitress brought the drinks out. She brought a thing of milk and some sugar packets for me. I poured my milk and emptied 1 sugar into the cup and stirred it all while I was watching him._

"_Do you save everyone?" I asked before I realized it was out of my mouth._

"_Not everyone." I watched him pause. "Just you it seems." He smiled a crooked smile. It surprised me a little that he was so….content about saving me._

"_Are you following me or something?" I asked him. My bluntness coming out quite a bit now._

"_No. I guess I'm just drawn to you."_

"_Drawn to me? You barely know me."_

"_I can't explain it much more than that." He paused again. "Since I helped you out a few weeks ago I just feel drawn to you somehow."_

"_Oh." I didn't really have a reply to that._

"_How is your hand doing?"_

"_Getting better." I fibbed a little. It still hurt like hell. "The doctor that stitched it was very good. Very pleasant. Looked like he had been doing it for a long time."_

"_He should be." He watched me starring at him before I looked back to my tea cup. "It was my father that did it." What… You can't just drop that on me like that. My teacup jumped off the saucer as my hand flexed at the omission._

"_What?"_

"_The doctor that stitched you was my father. I asked him to help you."_

"_He reminded me of you. Very pleasant." No wonder I told myself calming down._

"_Are you okay from earlier?"_

"_I will be." I told him and I would be. "I'm not one to go to parties and to get too involved. I thought he was nice. He turned out to be not so nice after all." I told him watching my tea swirl in my cup._

"_Bella, Adam has been like that for a long time. This is not the first time he has had to cool off. He comes off nice but when he gets a few drinks into him…." He paused again to watch me. "I would have thought someone would have told you?"_

"_No one knew I think."_

"_Yes they would have. Adam announces it to the school whom he will be dating. Nasty habit he has."_

"_Oh." Maybe it was because I was the new girl they didn't want to forewarn me?_

"_Don't worry Bella."_

"_That is easy for you to say." Now I really felt like a shiny new toy that everyone was playing with because I was new._

"_Please don't take this the wrong way but you're new. They will use that to their advantage."_

"_Great."_

"_We can change the subject if you like?"_

"_Please."_

"_Well where did you grow up?"_

"_I was actually born here in Forks but when my mom left my dad she took me to Arizona."_

"_Never been there I have to say."_

"_It's very different than Forks."_

"_Why did you come back then?"_

"_To spend some time with my dad. My mom is travelling."_

"_Your dad is the police chief right."_

"_Yes he is." I paused this time waiting for the running reaction that was known to come after that omission. "You're not running?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Most people do."_

"_I'm not most people."_

"_I'm learning that." I said quietly so he couldn't hear me._

_The conversation had gone in many different places covering some topics of school and life in general. The more I talked to him the more I seemed to be drawn to him. I was returning the feelings of being drawn to him as he was to me._

_End of flashback….._

Edward had taken me home and I didn't want to leave him. He was comfortable. He was my equal. I felt at home with him. That was the night that changed everything. Everything was now between the two of us.

"Do you remember the night at the coffee shop?" I asked him still starring at my hands.

"I do." He paused. "I told you I was drawn to you."

"I didn't believe you at first till later in the night."

"I know."

"Edward, we are drawn to each other but is it enough? Is our love enough to handle everything?"

"No second thoughts." He told me. "I know us. We will work Bella. There was a time I didn't think so. It was a long time ago but we over came that. We over came being apart for 8 years. We can do this."

"Something in my gut tells me something else is going to happen. I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"You're brave. You can do anything. You proved that to me when you survived the plane crash. You still prove it to me everyday." His voice was soft but I could tell he was smiling for me.

Edward had pulled into the drive of his parents. He'd parked the car and we both got out. I stood in the gravel and settled myself from my memory before taking a step further. We hadn't even reached the door when Edward's mother came out. She smiled when she saw both of us. She had scooped me into a huge hug and stepped back.

"Oh Bella darling your okay. Thank goodness. I didn't believe Alice when she told me."

"Yes Esme. I'm okay thanks to Edward."

"My son the savior." He was always going to be my savior. In all those years that had not changed. "Have you both eaten?"

"Yes mom." He answered.

"Come we will sit on the patio."

I followed Esme with Edward behind me. I sat in the empty chair closer to the end of the table and just watched and listened. Edward was conversing with his parents about a charity they were both dealing with. I know Edward wasn't working today but his was something that was important. I let my mind wander back through my memories. A few had stuck out but the day I returned back to school after Adam had cooled off was the one to surface the most. It was hard to push it back into the vault. It was on that I had to constantly because Mike was involved and Mike had always wanted me even when I was with Edward or apart. Since I worked in the Newton's store it made it all that much harder.

_Mike had followed me all morning and finally had the nerve to talk to me and ask me out. He'd mentioned Adam and what he was saying. Edward of course had come to the rescue again. He'd put Mike in his place. Correcting him at every chance._

"_Bella you ready for that lunch date?" He had asked. That was the start of our many lunch dates and the start of our relationship._

I turned back into the conversation that Esme was having with Edward and smiled. I had no idea what they were talking about now but it didn't matter. Edward was smiling and it wasn't faltering. He was happy. I was happy. It seemed almost too good to be true. I didn't want to believe it but I did. I wanted this. I'd left this to make him happy only to make us both miserable.

"Let's get Charlie tomorrow." I blurted out interrupting the conversation.

He looked at me before he spoke. His green eyes twinkling with excitement as what I had said dawned on him. "Really?"

"Yes. It's time we are not miserable anymore." Esme smiled a very large smile that matched her son's very large smile.

"Okay. I'll go clear my schedule for tomorrow."

Edward stood up and kissed me then left the table abandoning his conversation with his mother. He looked like a giddy school boy. Something I had not seen in a long, long time. The fact that I did that made me feel tremendous.

"He doesn't know he was the last to know does he?" Esme asked watching my facial features and my eyes.

"Yes he knows…" _Wait how…._ "How did you know he was the last?"

"I figured you would have told Alice. You two were quite close and well Emmett would look out for you and his brother anytime he could."

She was good. I'll give her that. She knew even before I told her something was wrong. "Yes she knew a few days before her wedding. I made her promise not to tell."

"She didn't tell me anything. I guessed something was up when she was bouncing off the walls a little more than usual and I didn't think it was the wedding. I was in shock when you told me and I have to admit I was upset and quite mad. But I would rather know my grandson then push him and you away."

"How did you do it Esme? How did you bring up 3 kids and still be sane?" I asked after her small revelation.

"It is work Bella but I had 3 wonderful kids who helped me out as much as I helped them. It wasn't always easy because Carlisle was gone a lot of the time to the hospital. Emmett was small and then I had Edward. I couldn't go back to work. That was when Carlisle got Chief of Staff and started writing papers on certain illnesses. Then I had Alice. She was quiet child but they all were….Charlie is a good kid from what I heard. He will help you. He will see what he needs to help you if he is anything like his father."

"I wonder." Alice as a quiet child….. I scoffed at that thought and giggled to myself. Alice was not quiet any more.

"He has a lot of Edward in him but he has you too. You will know. All mothers reach that stage."

"I don't know if I'll get there. I'm now worried that Charlie won't adapt here."

"Kids are versatile Bella. They adapt quickly when put in the right environment. I had 3 that adapted to having me as their parent for most of the time."

I knew Esme's words were true. Charlie would adapt. As would I. Edward finally came back into the patio and was just ending the call. He was starring at me smiling like a school boy. The crooked grin came out in full force.

"Yes Jessica you have heard me right…. Cancel all my appointments this week for contract work. If it is urgent send it to my email. I am officially going on vacation."

I watched him as he nodded in my direction. I could just imagine what she was saying on the other end. From the papers Edward never ever took a vacation. _Ever._ He relaxed from work slightly but never actually took a vacation. I looked at Esme and then back to Edward as he hung up the call.

"What?" He looked at me. The twinkle still in place.

"You don't relax and you never take a vacation Edward. Where is my son and what have you done with him?" His mother stated looking at him.

"Mom I'm right here. I just have a reason to take a vacation now."

"Edward you are a workaholic."

"Not this week. I'm going to be all Bella's."

"Well my dear Bella take it for all it is worth. You may not see it again. _Mr. mysontheworkaholic Cullen_ never takes a vacation."

I smiled and let out a giggle. I pushed all my errant thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment.

A little while later we left the patio and headed into the car. I slipped into the seat and was about to close the door when Edward stopped it.

"Come away with me. Then we will go get Charlie. Let things settle."

I looked at him. His green eyes still had that twinkle in them. He held my hands and was kneeling in the gravel drive now. The sun was beating down on us in the driveway making it extremely hot. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and leaned forward towards him.

"Come away with me Bella. Come to the end of the earth, somewhere we can be…"

I took a hand from his and touched his face. My eyes watched his. Every blink he had, every twitch of his facial features were caught by my eyes. He went to put his head in my lap before he spoke again.

"Come away with me Bella. Let me take you somewhere, anywhere away from all this."

He laid his head in my lap as he held my legs. This was not the usual Edward. Going away would be nice but….. But I was rationalizing again. I didn't want to do that so much anymore. I picked his head up from my lap and held it between my hands as he had done to me so many times before. I kissed him. I loved Edward. _Was this a good idea?_ Yes it could be. I loved Charlie with all my heart. I loved his father with all my being. If we went away….. If we went away now I may not want to come back. I pulled back from the kiss and put my forehead to his.

"Okay." I held my fingers to his lips before I spoke again. "Don't tell me where we are going. All I need to do is see Charlie before we go. I need to tell him."

He kissed me and nodded. He stood from the gravel and let me finish getting into the car. He himself got in and took my hand as he started it and pulled out. He didn't dare release my hand as he drove down the quiet roads to his estate.

Before I could even undo my seatbelt he was out of the car when we reached the end of his drive. He had me out of the car in the seconds after he had pulled me out. I looked at him. He had fire in his eyes. Determination was set. Those beautiful green eyes told me that he wanted me. He pulled me towards him and we stumbled towards the house only to stop me just inside the door. I put my back up against the wall as he hitched my leg around his waist sliding my dress up over my thigh. From the moment we left the car till now I was tingling everywhere. It was like a switch had gone off in my body. I could feel him between my legs throbbing to get out and enter me. It was in the moments after that we didn't move at first. My dress was up around my waist now and both my legs wrapped around his waist. My back still against the wall. I held his gaze and it didn't falter.

Edward breathed into my neck as I tossed my head back slightly. He thrust into me holding me against the wall. Each thrust he had made me groan out in pleasure. He wanted it just as much as I had. I wanted to see his eyes again. His eyes told me everything I wanted to know. They told me his release was going to be soon. I gripped his waist holding on tighter as my climax soon came. I moaned out loud as he thrust into me a final time before he released himself into me for the third time today.

He placed me on the ground so my feet touched the floor. At some point I had lost my shoes and was now bare footed. I felt amazing. I was panting and trying to catch my breath. I leaned into his chest and felt his chest panting as mine was.

"Good Lord what you do to me Bella."

I just kissed his chest in response. I still had my dress around my waist and was pulling it down when he spoke again.

"Do you have swim wear?"

"No. Never really needed it." Well I had one suit a full piece when I took Charlie for his swimming lessons.

"I think I'd love to see you in swim wear and out of it." He grinned at me.

I sashayed by him and picked up my underwear off the floor. I wanted to see him react so I turned back to see him take a step towards me. I took a step up the stairs and shook my hip at him.

"Don't you have a trip to book?" I managed to head up a few more steps. He was following me but stopped at the bottom step. He pulled out his phone and called Henry. I started up the stairs and stopped half way. I was waiting to see what kind of trip. I know I didn't want to know but I wanted to see if was warm or cold. He didn't say the name but I knew it was some where tropical. I will need to do some shopping. I should call Alice. I reached the top of the stairs and waited for him. I heard the remaining conversation and it sounded like I shouldn't be involved with listening but I stayed.

"_No Henry it will wait… I don't want her in the house at all while Bella and I are gone. She can wait a week to gather her things…. Both of us will pick the next housekeeper…. Charlie will be here too…. If you need to come into the house I'll leave the security team instructions to let you enter…. Thank you Henry…. I will have my lap top and phone for dire emergencies only…. Let me know when the trip is booked…. Thanks. I know I told you to take the day."_

I heard the phone snap shut into the case. I heard the creak of the step and I knew he was coming up behind me. He caught my waist, slipping his arms around me as we walked down the hall. He kissed my neck and lifted me up slightly so I could walk on my tip toes. I put my hands on his arms that were now traveling all over my body.

"I thought you gave….. Henry the day off." I had to stop half way as he ran his fingers over my very still swollen and dripping with sex area. I held his hand there for a moment longer before he started to pull my dress up again.

"I did. This was the only thing he did for me today. He books all my trips. Plus I needed him to know where we were going. He looks after my business for me." He paused. "We are going somewhere tropical. Not many clothes…."

We reached his room but I turned before we entered it. We both were dripping with sex and I didn't think we would make it back to the bedroom bed. I was right. Again Edward took me in his arms lifted me up and fucked me against the wall. It didn't take me long but once I started he wasn't far behind. He let me down and I felt his head on my shoulder with his hands against the wall.

"God what you do to me….."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping out from under him. I pulled my dress back down and headed down the hallway to Charlie's room. The bear that I'd dropped on the floor was on the bed now. I picked it up as Edward stood leaning in the doorway half clothed watching what I was doing.

"I think he belongs with us." I paused running my hands over the bear. "He is our memory."

He stood up in the doorway and came to me in an instant. Covering the ground between us with two large steps. He held my head in his hands and kissed my lips.

"He will always be our memory. He was technically our first."

"Your right."

He took my hand and led me from the room. I changed out of the dress I was in and put on one of Edwards shirts and rolled up the sleeves.

"God do you know how hot you look right now?" He purred at me. He moved from the sitting position he was in and stopped as I smirked at him. I had a smile moments later. I managed to pull on a pair of boy shorts and watched him frown that I was now dressed. I undid the top few buttons of the shirt which in turn made him smile. I quickly dashed for the balcony door and was outside before he caught me.

"Do you think Charlie will like it here?" I asked for his opinion. It was our son that we were discussing now.

"I think so. It took me a while when I was done school and working up to this house."

"You didn't want to come back out west?"

"I did. I was there for a long time before I came back here Bella. I had to fight the urge to find you. You said not to follow you."

_I know….. God did I know that._

"I know. That was the biggest mistake I made. That and leaving you."

_Did Edward really want to go back west again? Where everything started? Where we started?_ I looked into his face and saw that he was processing the thought.

"I have wanted to open a branch in the west. Seattle would be a good place for it. I started my medical career in Seattle." He paused. "You're worried about up rooting Charlie aren't you?"

"I am. He is still so young. He should be with his parents yes but he knows Forks. It's been his home since he was born."

He placed his arms around me as I watched the view over the balcony. I could hear his breathing and mine. We were in synch with each other. Like we used to be years ago. I leaned my head back against his chest and turned in his arms. I put my arms around his waist and placed my cheek on his heart. I listened to it as it thumped into my ear. Mine matched his heart beats now.

I didn't say anything more. I didn't want to spoil this moment. He enclosed me further in his arms shielding me from the sun that was starting to slip beneath the earths ground. It had been quite a day. I felt him shift his head and kiss my head. From yesterday to today was quite a difference. I smiled at my errant thoughts and I knew that Edward could feel it too.

"What is it my love?"

"Yesterday I didn't think I was going to be here."

"We will handle everything that comes our way together now okay."

"I know."

I didn't move when his phone rang in his pocket. He slipped it out and put it to his ear and spoke.

"Yes Henry…. Thanks….. I'll have to speak with them tonight…. Excellent. Enjoy your week off from me. If you do need to come into the house then I'll still leave that instruction with security." He slipped the phone in the case and I heard it click shut

"Come we are leaving in the morning and we need to pack…."

"You always pack last minute Edward….. Well you used to even for your ball games."

"I didn't say I was packing. We need to get you things." He grinned at me making me think twice about what was going to happen.

He pulled out his phone and called a person he was hiding the name from me.

"Hi…..Yes everything is okay….. Can you send your bathing suit and travel lines over now….. Yes they are….. None of your business. You will find out when you get here."

As soon as he had said _'None of your business'_ I knew who it was. _Alice._ He'd called Alice. He hung up the phone and called security next. I went inside and to my bag and pulled out a tank top. I slipped out of Edward's shirt while he was talking to his team of security people. I pulled my hair out and then put it back up. If I was going to be with Alice she was not touching my hair. She was good at her wedding. I wasn't holding her to be good now.

An hour or so later Alice came bearing dinner and lots of clothes with Jasper in tow. Edward and Jasper buggered off to the TV and started pulling out the food. We all ate first and then Alice and I headed up stairs to have a torture try on session.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I had essentially got what I needed for a trip and then some since it was Alice. The fact that she had stuff in my size boggled me a little but I didn't question it.

It felt like we were up there for hours when we came back down. It was only a little over an hour. The boys were watching a ball game on the TV. I was glad to see that had not changed with Edward. He was an excellent ball player. I stood in the doorway waiting for a response from them before stepping down into the room to join him.

**EPOV**

I took Bella out of Charlie's room. She had our bear in her hand and I lead her to our room. It was our room now. I watched her put the bear down on the dresser and slip out of her dress. She had taken my dress shirt I had worn the day before and put it on. She had rolled the sleeves so her arms were seen. I eyed her from top to bottom and refrained from taking her again right then and there.

"God do you know how hot you look right now?" I bet she does but I so damn well want her right now. I felt my body spring to life again as she smirked and baited me with a thrust of her hip. She wanted to play that game huh. I watched her pull the little shorts over her behind, covering it up. I frowned at her. I didn't want the shorts. I wanted her with less clothing. Good lord having Bella back is changing me back to the way I was. I watched her undo the top buttons showing the cleavage she had. I smiled at that. I started for her making her run for the balcony. She was on it before I caught her. She was getting quicker. I took her by the waist before she tipped over.

"Do you think Charlie will like it here?"

I think Charlie would love having both his parents together and in one place. What kid wouldn't? "I think so. It took me a while when I was done school and working up to this house."

"You didn't want to come back out west?"

"I did." I was there Bella. "I was there for a long time before I came back here Bella. I had to fight the urge to find you. You said not to follow you."

"I know. That was the biggest mistake I made. That and leaving you."

I was watching her process what she had said. It was in the past. Bella would always be part of my life now, in the past and in the future. I'd love to go west again. I'd love to not have to uproot Charlie but my company is here. My family is here and her family….is there.

"I have wanted to open a branch in the west. Seattle would be a good place for it. I started my medical career in Seattle." I paused reflecting when I started in the hospital. I was only in it with Bella a few weeks ago. "You're worried about up rooting Charlie aren't you?"

"I am. He is still so young. He should be with his parents yes but he knows Forks. It's been his home since he was born."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she watched the view. I heard the birds chirp and contemplated what she had said. _Would it do us and Charlie good to uproot him?_ I felt her lean back and gaze out again before she turned around into my chest. She placed her hands around my waist and she was listening to my heart beat. I wrapped her in my arms further shielding her from the prying sun that remained. I watched the sun slip under the earth and the sky loose it's grasp on it. I felt her smile. I knew she was thinking.

"What is it my love?"

"Yesterday I didn't think I was going to be here."

"We will handle everything that comes our way together now okay."

"I know."

Bella didn't flinch when my phone rang in my pocket. It was like she was expecting it. I moved one arm away from her and pulled it out of my pocket.

_Henry._

He was calling with the reservations and where. I un-snapped it from the case with one hand and finally using the same to answer it.

"Yes Henry."

"I sent the reservations to your phone Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks."

"There should be no problem with the pilot flying there."

"I'll have to speak with them tonight."

"Already done sir. All you need to do is tell them when."

"Excellent. Enjoy your week off from me. If you do need to come into the house then I'll still leave that instruction with security."

I ended the call. Everything was settled we would be leaving tomorrow. I just had to handle the detour to see Charlie. I slipped the phone into the case and snapped it shut. I placed it back into my pocket. I didn't want to move. Hearing Bella breathe and her heart beat against my chest felt like heaven but we had to get ready.

"Come we are leaving in the morning and we need to pack…."

"You always pack last minute Edward….. Well you used to even for your ball games."

"I didn't say I was packing. We need to get you things." He grinned at me making me think twice about what was going to happen.

I pulled out my phone again and cursed myself for putting it in the case so quickly. I scrolled through the contact list and selected the one I wanted. I was making sure Bella didn't see that it was my fashion savvy sister.

"Hi."

"Edward what is wrong? Is Bella okay?"

"Yes everything is okay."

"Whew I thought for a moment…."

"Can you send your bathing suit and travel lines over now."

"For you or Bella? Never mind. Don't answer that. I know they are for Bella."

"Yes they are."

"Okay where are you going?"

"None of your business. You will find out when you get here."

"Okay. I'll bring dinner."

I ended the call only to call the security detail that was on duty now. Felix happened to pick up.

"Felix. Make sure my sister is let through. She is bringing Jasper no doubt."

"Yes sir. I thought you said no to your sister today. But if you say so."

"Also Henry is allowed into the house while I am gone. I should be gone a week with Ms. Swan. If it's more Henry will let you know."

"Of course sir. I'll document it for the other detail we have on the house."

I watched out of the corner of my eyes that Bella had slipped out of my shirt and had put on one of her own tank tops. I loved seeing her in my shirt. I hoped to see it more often. She just looked… _Hot_. I smiled and hung up the phone.

We curled up on the bed and just held each other. None of us spoke we just breathed. I had thoughts I didn't want to surface but I knew if I sat much more than they would. I had reasons that those thoughts should stay under everything. It would have been a worry to Bella if she knew right away. Yes I will tell her but it can wait for a few more days. We should just be….

Yes Alice was coming soon but she was just a blip in the timeline. Everything was just a blip in the timeline. No matter if it came today, tomorrow or the following day. I still wanted only Bella. I always would from the first day I saw her. The first time I helped her. The first time I touched her, her life was connected with mine. All I wanted was her. Everything else was inconsequential. I ran my hand over hers and felt the spot where her ring was on her finger so long ago. I had told her then that there was going to be no one else. We needed our meadow. The one spot we were just us.

I rose from the bed and pulled her along with me. She was quiet. I reached out and touched her face and she leaned into it. I kissed her gently and she followed me down stairs.

Alice arrived shortly after that and true to her word she brought supper. I watched the pixie that was my sister talk to Bella like there hadn't been a pause in their relationship. I watched her laugh and giggle with Alice. She was comfortable like she was before we all split apart. Jasper joined in the conversation and I was the quiet one now. It was like we used to be. I would admire her from where I was. Everything aside she was still my Bella. No matter how much each of us had changed for better or for worse. She had turned out better.

When supper was over I watched Bella follow Alice. She didn't want to do this I could see it but she went anyhow. I turned the TV onto the sports station and Jasper finally spoke.

"Edward is….."

"She's not running anymore."

"That's good but is she happy here?"

"She wants to be. But everything that has happened has happened here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But you just gave me a good reason for the next part of what I want to do."

"You going to spill?"

"You will know in a few minutes."

I hauled out my phone and sent an email text to Alice upstairs. I told her to keep Bella busy for a while. I sent another message to my pilots.

I knew what I was going to do. It was if it worked out the way I saw it. I was going to see that it did.

"Jasper I need you to do me a huge favor."

I started explaining what I was going to do and how he was going to be involved. We drew up a plan and how each step was going to be executed. I finally sat back and smiled. We'd missed the entire first 4 innings of the baseball game. Jasper and I were watching the screen when the ladies re appeared. Bella looked flustered but beautiful. Alice looked happy.

I finally stood and smiled as she walked to me. I knew I didn't want her to see another plane for awhile but this was going to be good. I'd help her. She'd be happy just like I was at this very moment. I moved her loose hairs and tucked them behind her ear and smiled at her. She smiled back with a smile that lit up her eyes.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Was all of that necessary?"

"Yes. Don't worry it's Alice remember."

"I know. But I am going to hold you to not worrying."

Alice sat down with Jasper and he smiled at his wife. She would know the plan soon enough. She was a good chunk of it too. I smiled again and sat down. I really, really needed this to work and I was damn well going to make sure it went smoothly.

* * *

**So they are going on vacation. I love how Edward is turning out to be playful. Still in control but turning out to have a playful side. He has put that aside for 8 years sort of. What kind of plan is he up to? Tell me what you think? I'll be waiting for the answers. Do you know where he is taking her? I want responses!**

**Those of you that have read my stories in the past know that I have a method to my madness. It always comes out. I don't know how long this story is going to be chapter wise. I am now writing chapter 9 at the moment. I have made a goal of 10 chapters at least. Maybe more. Plus I have another story I wrote a while ago and will be released soon. **

**Next chapter is still in EPOV…**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 4- Playlist**

_**Thousand Mile Wish**_**- Finger Eleven – When she is leaving the house**

_**What we have become**_**- Daughtry – When Edward finds her at the airport**

_**Say (All I need)**_** - One Republic – When Edward pulls her from the gate at the airport.**

_**Storm**_**- Lifehouse- When Bella is finished telling Edward he was the last one and about to leave the house. I had it on repeat till the makeup sex afterwards.**

_**Hope vol. 2**_**- Apocalyptica – the end of the chapter-**

**Chapter 5 playlist**

_**For your entertainment**_** - Adam Lambert – Fair flashback**

_**Broken Open**_**- Adam Lambert **

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Numb**_**- Linkin Park- Edward yelling at Tanya both in the house and at the airport**

_**Search and Destroy**_** – 30 Seconds to Mars – While he is searching for Bella**

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore **

_**Sober**_**- Kelly Clarkson **

**Chapter 6 playlist**

_**Don't you Dare**_** – Alexz Johnson**

_**Last to know**_**- Three Days Grace – When Bella is telling him he was the last to know—**

**Alibi- 30 Seconds to Mars – When he is telling Bella it doesn't matter **

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley – **

_**L490 (Equinox)**_** – 30 Second to Mars (from 54 seconds in to 3:00 minute mark) – Make up sex**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook – Make up sex**

_**Life Starts Now**_** – Three Days Grace **

_**Naturally**_**- Selena Gomez **

_**Set Fire to the Third Bar**_**- Snow Patrol**

_**Ghost of me**_** - Daughtry **

_**Dirty Picture**_** – Taio Cruz f. Ke$ha – When the photographer is taking pictures of them **

_**Broken**_**- Lifehouse –Original version off their cd album (not the new version) **

_**Crush**_** – David Archuletta – End of chapter **

**Chapter 7 playlist**

**Mixture of songs already on the list**

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Come Home**_**- One Republic**

_**All that I am asking for**_**- Lifehouse – When Edward and Bella are laying in the bed not talking.**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore - When Edward and Bella are laying in the bed not talking.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is chapter 8…. Which is long awaited. I am so sorry it has taken this long.**

**Summer life kind of took over. Work is getting stressful and I don't even want to go near a phone or even sometimes the computer. Even while I was on vacation I didn't want to go near it. So I did some writing instead. Tried to finish off this story before I think about getting into the next one. I have read some other stories and kind of settled back down to start typing again. I did have half the chapter typed but didn't have the heart to post just half of it. It is a shorter one that you are probably used to. It has some good stuff. I am trying not to make this one a filler but some it probably is. There is some family time and some thought processes in this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**This chapter is EPOV still and for the whole chapter! **

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 7 recap-**_

"_Jasper I need you to do me a huge favor."_

_I started explaining what I was going to do and how he was going to be involved. We drew up a plan and how each step was going to be executed. I finally sat back and smiled. We'd missed the entire first 4 innings of the baseball game. Jasper and I were watching the screen when the ladies re appeared. Bella looked flustered but beautiful. Alice looked happy._

_I finally stood and smiled as she walked to me. I knew I didn't want her to see another plane for awhile but this was going to be good. I'd help her. She'd be happy just like I was at this very moment. I moved her loose hairs and tucked them behind her ear and smiled at her. She smiled back with a smile that lit up her eyes._

"_Did you get what you wanted?"_

"_Was all of that necessary?"_

"_Yes. Don't worry it's Alice remember."_

"_I know. But I am going to hold you to not worrying."_

_Alice sat down with Jasper and he smiled at his wife. She would know the plan soon enough. She was a good chunk of it too. I smiled again and sat down. I really, really needed this to work and I was damn well going to make sure it went smoothly._

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Jasper and Alice stayed for a little while longer. They wanted to make sure we were okay and didn't need anything else. I could see the concern in both of them and I had reassured Jasper to some degree. I was sure that Bella and Alice would fall into the same routine as they had before. They would always be friends. No matter if they were on opposite sides of the country and only spoke one time in six months they would be friends. I knew my sister all to well. She may be younger but when it came to her friends she was loyal and when it came to Jasper she made him come out of his normal shell. He was usually reserved but tonight he was in the company of friends. Bella excused herself awhile later and apologized. She looked exhausted as I probably did too. Between the both of us we had not slept all that much. For me it was a lot less. Mind you I was used to that amount of sleep. You don't forget from working in the ER. Alice waited till Bella was gone before she brought me out of my current thoughts.

"Okay why did I have to bring stuff over and why did I have to keep Bella busy?" Alice asked. I waited till I heard her foot steps going down the hallway before I spoke again.

"You'll see. Jasper will tell you." I paused. "You also have some explaining to do." I frowned at her.

"About?"

"How you knew about Charlie and didn't tell me about it." I watched her eyes go wide. She sat back before she came back forward and answered. A little bit too quickly for my liking but she answered.

"Edward, she swore me to secrecy. I only found out by accident."

"Why didn't you say something at the hospital?"

"You had your mind on other things." She paused. "I'm sorry Edward. If I could have I would have. She swore me to secrecy. It was her place to tell. Not mine."

I tried to recall while Bella was in the hospital if there was any signs that would have tipped me off. I went over from the time I arrived and parked the car to when she arrived with Jasper. The first night was nothing. Nothing came to it. I was parked across the hall and was trying to keep myself in check. The following hours after that I went over every minute detail. My mind played the memory when she gasped that Charlie was here. I knew then that she meant little Charlie. Not the elder Charlie. It was that statement that I should have clued in. I didn't need to remember anything more. I wasn't going to acknowledge to Alice that I had figured it out. I just fired my questions that I wanted answered preferably immediately.

"Was I the first to meet him?"

"As far as I know yes."

"…." At least there was that. I did have a first with him. Outside of Bella's family of course. "Were you there when mom and dad found out?" I asked staring her down. I was looking for faults in her answers.

"No I was not there. I had asked if they had known. She said no and swore me to secrecy."

I stood from my sitting spot and went to the window. I starred at the pool outside and the moonlight that now hit it.

"Bella told me that I was the last to know. She had told me you found out by accident…."

"I did."

"I decided it didn't matter. I would rather have both of them than not one of them."

"I'm glad to hear that Edward. Do mom and dad know that you know?"

"No I didn't want to ruin their afternoon. It is now the past…." Well they may know but they didn't let on that they did. "I was remembering the day that I met Bella earlier."

"I remember that day. She hurt her hand at Mike's party."

"I took her to the hospital."

"Mike wanted to do that but wouldn't leave his party."

"I know."

"Bella loves you and only you Edward. She has said that Mike tried to date her. She didn't want any part of it."

"How do you know that?"

"We had kept in touch up to a year or so ago. We both just got too busy. I thought you knew we had kept in touch over the years."

"No. I didn't."

"Well we did. It's not my fault you didn't ask."

"I know." I said a little too short. I didn't ask because I didn't know. I should have thought they would have kept in touch. It is the past. I had to keep telling myself that. I couldn't control that.

The game was ending and we had missed most of it. I shut down the T.V. and both Jasper and Alice moved towards the door. I hugged her as she slipped out into the night air with Jasper following. I couldn't be mad at her. It was not her fault. She had been sworn to secrecy. I couldn't object to that. I just wish she had told me something anything to give me a hint. I closed the door and locked it. I was always here by myself and usually worked well into the night or would come home very late in the night. Tonight was different. I had my Bella back. She was in this house and I was swearing to protect her always. I had started something…. I had set things in motion that would not be undone by anyone but me. I smiled a silent smile. Bella would be shocked but in the end it was really what we wanted. Both of us.

I headed up the stairs. I found Bella curled up on the bed half asleep. She was on top of the covers with her brown hair flowing out behind her. She lifted her head slightly as I entered the room. Her eyes open and straining in the hallway light.

"Did I wake you?" I asked quietly closing the door partially.

"No. I was waiting for you. I didn't want to go back down. You were talking with your sister and Jasper. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yes I was talking with them but you could have come back down. You are part of the family now. You always were. You could have interrupted."

"I knew I could have but I didn't want to."

"Did you pack?"

"Yes."

"You need another suitcase don't you?"

"With all the stuff Alice gave me yes I do. I don't think I need it all."

"Alice is well prepared. Did Jasper tell you at all how many bags she took on their honeymoon?"

"No."

"She took 5."

"She is nuts." I heard her mumble to herself. Her facial expression copied her quiet words.

I slipped into the bathroom and dressed in my cotton pants. I was just tying them up when I heard Bella sit up in the bed. I looked out at her sitting there her knees tucked under her chin. Her pale skin in the dark room made her skin glow slightly. Her brown hair falling over her shoulders and covering her legs under her. I turned the light out and walked to the bed. I took my watch off and placed it on the bed side table and picked up my phone. A text from Alice was there already. I quickly read it and smiled. Alice knew.

"We are talking your plane and your pilot's right?"

"Yes, love."

"I'm worried that I will be like I was yesterday."

"I will be there with you. I will get you through it Bella."

She looked scared even in the dark but she didn't tell me so. "What time are we leaving?"

"I know I said early but I have to handle some documents for work. Then we will to see Charlie. I am sure he is missing both of us right about now." I looked at her through the darkness and she had nodded. She was quiet. I didn't know if the fact that she was quiet was due to the plane that she was going on or that she was thinking at this very moment.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

"A little." She replied right away. She was thinking.

"About?"

"Everything. Now that I have had a chance to stop and think about it I don't know how things are going to work."

"We will make them work. You will see."

I helped her lay back down as I leaned over and kissed her shoulder and cheek. She relaxed back into my body and rested her head on the pillow before I spoke again. "Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanted to go over some of the details of those work documents before tomorrow." Now that I was in bed with my love I couldn't sleep. I was exhausted but I needed to get those done. I would have much rather stay with her but those documents needed to be done. I let out an internal sigh. I didn't want to leave.

"I'm just going to doze till you come back."

"Sleep Bella. You're tired no doubt." She stifled a yawn and watched me rise from the bed with my phone in my hand.

"Don't stay away too long."

"Not too long. I promise."

I left the room and pulled the door closed. I headed for my office walking through the dark house. It never seemed this dark before. Mind you I never noticed those things. I would be up all hours and could get lots of work done and no one to bother me. I shook it off and rounded the corner and entered the large room. I sat at the desk and opened my laptop and turned on the desk lamp. I moved across the key board with ease as it booted up. First thing was a letter to the police department. I would have to go in the morning to deal with the Tanya problem. Next on the agenda was an email to Jessica and my work team. I still wasn't impressed with any of them. So for me to trust that my company was in my best interest I was deciding to leave Henry in charge of the files being sent and no contact by phone till we arrived back. This was not going to go over well. The email was a novel by time I was complete. I had blind copied it to Henry and my other work email so I had a copy.

Each document that had arrived on my phone was read through thoroughly and my electronic signature was attached. Each one was okay. All I had to do in the morning was sign them in person. No files came today by courier that I had seen. So they were not sent as promised. Those would have to be signed before we left for a week. I went and read the work emails first. They pertained to the files that were not sent. Next set of emails that I had were actually from the PR department.

_**Mr. Cullen,**_

_**We have received many requests for an interview for the Fortune 500 magazine. Will you do an interview this time around? Please advise and I will tell them as soon as you respond. I have sent a few other emails in regards to the other requests as well.**_

_**Makenna **_

_**P.R. Department**_

_**Cullen Medical Divisional Corp.**_

That would be good I thought. They had asked before but since I kept my business private now may be a better time to accept it. I replied to her email and stated that a yes was acceptable to send. I asked for a few weeks from tonight as I didn't know how long we were going to be away for. Currently it was a week but it may end up being longer. It very well depends. The next email was for a sit down interview with the Oprah show with the talk show queen herself. It was for her magazine and her T.V show. I held off replying to that one. I didn't want to deny her but I also wanted to know what type of questions and interview she was planning. I didn't want to give my life away. Not with Charlie and Bella back in it. I would have to crunch some pre-interview boundaries. The last email was for a photo shoot for a calendar with proceeds going to charity. I would think about that one too.

By time I had finished reading and completing my responses it was well past an hour I had said I wouldn't be long. I stood turning to the window and looked out into the night sky. I went and poured myself a drink and watched the light dance across the pool as my mind wandered.

Two months ago you could not have convinced me that I would have seen Bella. Had her asleep in my bed and a child with her. Just sitting down and stopping didn't put it all into perspective. It could have ended very differently. I could have missed Alice's wedding. I would have missed Bella and knowing of our son right away. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Bella's ring. The simple ring was hers and would be forever and always. She knew that. I held it into the moonlight and thought how flawless it was compared to us. We had so many dreams and aspirations. Bella never got hers. Instead she got Charlie and now I had both of them.

I would give her the world now. Anything she wanted. I smiled as I clutched the ring between my fingers. I closed my eyes and felt the air change. I always knew where she was when we were together. I stayed where I was and felt her arms around me a moment later.

"You didn't come back." She whispered.

"I would have soon."

"I thought maybe….."

"No." I paused and pulled her into my chest. Both of us looked out into the night sky. "I had to tie up some loose ends. I know I said I wasn't going to do work today but it couldn't be helped. It was sitting in the back of my head that these needed to be done. I've had some interesting emails from the PR team. Makenna gives me certain requests via email."

"Really."

"I won't bore you, my love. Come let me finish my last email and we will go to back to bed."

I quickly slipped the ring on my pinky finger before she could see it in my hands. I sat back down and finished the last email. I agreed to the photo shoot. I had to find out more on the Oprah interview. I shut down the laptop and closed it shut. It unfortunately was going to come with us. I put the glass down after finishing the last drop and turned the lamp off. Bella stood waiting for me by the doorway. I followed her back to the bedroom.

I lay in the bed and held her as she curled into me. This was something we needed right now. I stroked her hair and she pulled my hands around her.

"What is it my love?"

"I missed you. I missed this. I should never have left you Edward." She paused for a moment before continuing. "We have lost so much." I sensed the tears that would soon follow. I tried to calm her.

"But we have gained a lot in return." I told her.

I took my one hand and stroked her face again. I brushed away the few strands that had fallen into her face. I could tell even in the dark her eyes were open but so were mine. I watched her finally close them and I ran my finger tips over her lids. A slight wetness had formed but no full tears. She was in truth right. We had lost a lot but we had gained so much too. We now had Charlie.

"Sleep my love."

"I don't know if I can. I will have nightmares of the crash."

"If you do I will be right here to wake you to tell you you're safe."

I kissed her lightly on the lips. I could see she welcomed the kiss with no hesitation. I held her close till her breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep. She and I both had sleep to catch up on. However I was content just watching her in the darkness. I had missed doing this for so many years. Watching her sleep in my arms was something I wanted to do again over and over.

I must have fallen asleep as my internal alarm clock went off. Bella was still asleep when I got out of bed. She hadn't had a nightmare and she had not even moved all that much. She was still laying on her side arms tucked in front of her under her head and the pillow. I pulled my bag out the closet quietly and started packing. I had pulled out another bag for her as she had said last night she needed another one. I hadn't changed in the slightest with my packing habits. I waited till the very last minute before I left to go anywhere. I don't think that would change. I took the bag out to the hallway and headed inside to watch Bella. She had started to stir by then.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Did I thrash about?"

"No."

"Then how come you are out of the bed?" She asked me her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"I was packing and watching you sleep."

"Oh."

She smiled again and sat up in the bed. I had a feeling she knew what I was going to be doing this morning.

"When do you have to go?"

"In a little bit."

"How long?"

"Shouldn't be more than a few hours. Take a long bath if you want. Call Alice. I am sure she will be up and in the studio."

Her face fell. I moved to the bed and sat in front of her and grasped her hands in one and her face with the other.

"Don't worry love. I'm going to take care of everything. No more interruptions."

She looked at me and watched my face before she responded. "Okay." She had a smaller smile on her face than the one a few moments ago. I moved in to kiss her. I wanted to stay with her but I needed to get this done. It had to be handled before we left. I left her lips and kissed her forehead.

"I will be back soon love. I promise."

I left her sitting in the bed and closed the door behind me. I headed to the front door and grabbed the keys on the table. I didn't remember putting them there but we didn't really re enter the house in an ordinary fashion last night. I walked out the door and into the Eclipse. I took off in the moments after the engine purred to life. I sped down the drive the gate opening at the end for me and closing behind me as I turned onto the street. First stop was my office. I turned the radio onto the classical music. Something calm and collected. I wanted to be calm today.

By time I reached my office people were just arriving for their work day. I was glad to see nobody was rushing around everyone was calm. I nodded at Peter and Charlotte as they exited their cars. Peter was my developmental research division head. He reported to me when the medical drugs had changes in them that could be fatal. He was a research and developer and overall lab rat. I relied on him to give me the most info on the status of each drug each week on a daily basis.

Charlotte was the head of the HR department. She sent me the new hire list for all the researchers. I picked all of them by hand just like I did for Peter. The team I didn't trust with my company currently was my contract team. I had hand picked them one by one for their business practices. In some ways I was regretting it but on the other hand I probably would have chosen them over again.

Peter rode in the elevator with me dropping off Charlotte on the floor below mine. I listened as he told me what was in the works. I told him I was leaving him in charge of the research teams effective immediately till I returned. I asked him to send me his files and findings over the week so I could keep up to speed. I didn't want to walk into what I had last time. He joined me in my office for a few minutes before heading to his lab. I discussed the possibility of just a developmental research office lab for testing for major illnesses like Cancer and Genetic testing. We did some of it here but on ready made drugs that make it better and more efficient. Peter stated he would crunch some numbers and get back to me with the possibility of it being in Seattle. I asked him to keep it to himself for now as it was just an idea at the moment. He returned the promise and would not say anything.

He left my office and Henry came in moments later. I was given all the documents I had read over yesterday and the ones from last night. He told me which was which and what needed what. I signed each of them and made some side notes. I left the memo to the employees on the floor that Henry was taking over and Peter was in charge of the research lab and divisions. I couldn't ask Henry to look after those as he didn't know what was going on in the departments. Henry had a key to get into my office if he needed. I only asked him to check up on things a few times throughout the week. If anything should be dire he would go to my father or to Peter. I locked the desk and computer went through a shut down. I locked the door behind me and Henry followed me. He would drive us to the airport.

"Henry I have one more stop before I head home. I will meet you there in about an hour I hope."

"Yes sir."

I got in my car and sped off to the station. I slowed my pace when I arrived. They didn't need to know I sped all the time. I exited the vehicle once parked and headed into the stark white and grey building. I told the young police officer who I was and who I was here to see. I was told to follow the hall to the end and enter as I was expected this morning. I did and entered as I knocked.

"Dr. Cullen I presume?"

"You would be correct."

"I am Sergeant Marcus Voltair. I received your email this morning. It was quite lengthy and very to the point. Your security guards for your home confirmed the story of a break and enter. The fact that Ms. Swan was not harmed was very interesting."

"Yes I am here to sign a new restraining order and to make sure anyone in that family has no access to my life now or in any future dealings. I am also here to include Ms. Swan and a child to the order. They are both to be protected along with my self."

"That can be arranged."

"Excellent." I paused as he had shuffled papers around on his desk to signify that was what was being completed for all future dealings. "Will she be released?"

"Right now she is in the mental ward in the lock up. She was spouting off about being wronged and that she was going to be your wife. Also that she'd had your child and she needed to get home to him."

"Really." I piqued at the child part. No one was to know about Charlie yet. "That is very interesting."

"Dr. Cullen if we are to protect you there has to be full disclosure. We can not be in the dark about these things. Do her comments have any grounds to stand on?"

"Sergeant Voltair, Ms. Swan and her child are staying with me. Ms. Swan was to be my wife years ago. The child is mine. I have no other children. I am not one to sleep around with out precautions in place. Nor has anybody else been in my home outside of Ms. Swan and my family. My home has always been reserved for Ms. Swan should she have chose to return. Her father protected her before as he is still the chief of Police in Forks Washington."

"Alright Dr. Cullen. Thank you for your admission. We will incorporate them into your restraining order."

"Thank you."

I rose to leave. I was done. All I wanted was for Bella and Charlie to be on that order. For all of us to be protected from the psycho bitch that was Tanya. I shook the Sergeants hand and thanked him for the due diligence he was creating for the order. Tanya was not going to be released he told me as I walked with him out of the station. He walked me to my car and before I entered Irina showed up in front of us. I remained quiet and let her pass.

"Sergeant Voltair please have her sister included." I paused. "She was working for me and needs to remove her personal belongings off my property. I will do that when I return."

"Of course. I can see your family is your top priority."

"Thank you again for everything."

"It's my job Dr. Cullen. I have done some research on the family and not all of them are like Tanya. Their mother passed away when they were young and the older sister left them for her own family and husband."

"I knew about the other sister. I did all the checks on Irina. Well my security staff did. I had dated Tanya first before Irina had worked for me. Irina had seemed safe. I guess looks can deceive more so than not."

"Yes Dr. Cullen they can. I will have new copies of the order sent to the house for your return. I am sorry they couldn't be ready for you today. If you should need assistance in the future please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

I closed the door once in the car and backed out of the spot. I didn't turn around to see if he was watching or not. I should have but I didn't. I'd had enough work and psycho stuff for one day. The rest of the day was for Bella and what she wanted. Of course we had to stop to see our son first before we travelled to our destination.

The city was starting to come alive with cars and people lining the streets. I made a quick stop to get coffee and breakfast and had stares along the way. You would think the people of Chicago would be used to me by now. I smiled as a few of the young ladies headed my way. I headed for the door and left the coffee shop with the coffee before they even had come with in feet of me. I didn't have anymore time to delay today. I got back into my car when the photographers jumped out and started taking pictures. I was pleasant I waved and smiled. Today I was not going to battle them as I had in the past.

I set both coffees in the cup holders and took off. I bypassed the reporters and the other photographers and headed out of the city as quickly as I had come. I am sure they were expecting me to be more combative but they were not following anyhow. So I took off at my usual speed once outside the city limits. I was happier driving fast. I was in control then.

Half an hour later I was walking in the door and encountered voices in the front room. I entered with coffee in hand and breakfast to see Bella talking with Henry. The bags were waiting in the hall and Bella was dressed in jeans and a tank top. I smiled and received a smile from her back.

"Coffee is here." I said out loud. I looked around the room. The picture was on the table now and the glass gone. Bella must have cleaned it. However the hole in the wall was ever present reminding me of everything that happened yesterday. I didn't need to be reminded of what I had done to my own wall.

"Smells great."

"I got biscuits for breakfast."

"Did you get everything done?" She asked not really knowing if Henry knew what I was up to today. I could see the unspoken questions on her face.

"Yes and then some. Reporters were out this morning….. Henry you may have to get McKenna on the PR control about everything in the last few days."

"Top priority Mr. Cullen."

"Are you ready Bella?" I asked her as I handed her one of the coffees.

"I guess. Not so much about the plane but I am going to have to learn to get over it."

"I won't leave your side. Besides we have to stop to see Charlie for a few hours before we continue on."

"I know."

She sipped the coffee and took the bag of biscuits with her to the door. I'd ask where the glass from the picture went later when we were alone. I helped her into the back of the car as Henry was packing up the bags. I got into the back with her as she did up her belt and nibbled on a biscuit. The security team was going to follow us to the airport since the plane was still there being refueled. I had not had the chance to move it. Henry pulled away as Bella continued to sip her coffee. She snuck a look behind her like she was saying a silent goodbye. She turned back to face forward and smiled. She was having a private thought. I placed my phone in my lap and made sure it was on notify not ring. My laptop was on the seat beside Henry. I didn't want to have the itch to open it. Work was done for the day.

I was back at the place I swore I wouldn't be for a long time. This was for an entirely different reason. We were leaving to see our son. We were leaving on a vacation that we should have had years ago. We should have had our honeymoon and subsequent vacations too.

I exited the car as my pilots called to say the plane was ready for take off when ever we arrived. Henry took the luggage out as I helped Bella from the car. She didn't look scared or frightened yet. She looked sad instead.

"Feels like we never left." She said quietly for me.

I pulled her luggage and mine into the door as I thanked Henry and gave last minute details for work to him. He accepted and stayed with the car. I headed into the airport and wished I cold have turned around. It was as if they had been camping out. The photographers came from all sides. Bella stepped back from me and balked at all the lights going off in her face. The security team surrounded us and held their ground as the reporters fired question after question.

_"How come Ms. Swan is with you Edward?"_

_"Are you dating her Edward?"_

_"Are you sleeping with her Edward?"_

_"How long have you really known each other? Before or after the crash?"_

I had to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't going to give them what they wanted. Even though I would love to scream it for the world that I had my Bella back. The answers to their questions were staying with me for the moment. Bella's hand tensed under mine. I pushed forward towards the gate entry. They couldn't go past this point without going through a check and the security teams for the airport would stop them if requested. I grasped her hand to tell her to stay with me. She took a hold of her luggage as she caught up to my pace. Once we were at the gate I turned. I was prepared to make a statement but decided against it. They would only get one thing from me. One question was all they would get. Nothing more.

"I will answer one question only."

That was what had thrown them. It had thrown them so much that they scrambled for the best one. I was only going to answer one but I knew they would attempt multiple more.

"What is Ms. Swan to you Edward?"

I didn't falter. I had to give it to them they picked a good one. I wish I could answer it like this but I knew that would give away much more than what I wanted. _Who was Ms. Swan to me?_ She is my life forever and always. She is the mother of my child. She is my dreams, wishes and future all rolled into one. She is my teenage love and my adult love. She is mine and no one else's. I smiled my mega watt smile looked at the camera and answered. "She and I are bonding over the crash and exploring possibilities. We would both appreciate some privacy as she is still healing from wounds that occurred from the crash."

I left it at that and turned and we both entered the gate where they couldn't enter. My security team followed us into the gate but remained there to protect them from entering. I let Sam know the details of what to do at the house before I left them. We headed to our plane gate. Walking down towards it I slowly realized that we were still being followed by other reporters that may have been catching flights. I quickly rushed past them and escaped down our hallway. Bella stopped to catch her breath.

"You okay love?"

"Give me a minute or two."

"For you anything."

I could hear the commotion outside the gate hallway. If we stayed much longer than they would catch us in the hallway together. Thankfully a moment later Bella moved onto the plane doorway and entered the plane without a word.

I let her sit down first before I secured the bags. The pilots both came to see me and greeted both of us and wished us a good flight. I told them we were stopping in Seattle for a short layover first. They understood and had a boarding deport dock booked for a few hours layover. Henry had really done everything. He deserved a vacation just as much as I did. I do rely on him so much. So much that I had lost a lot of things in translation because of it. He knows everything about the business and my personal life. I finally sat down beside Bella as I let my musing go. I turned to her and watched her. She was quiet.

"Okay so far?" I took the chance and asked.

"So far." She stated quietly.

I kept the communication lines open incase she had something to say. I turned the TV on and across the news was none other than us. She was watching wide eyed as they filmed us walking into the airport and walking to the gate. I watched as I turned and answered the one question that I stated I would answer. The answer reverberated through my head and the room as it echoed.

"_What is Ms. Swan to you Edward?"_

"_She and I are bonding over the crash and exploring possibilities. We would both appreciate some privacy as she is still healing from wounds that occurred from the crash."_

I listened as the host of the show went over every minute detail of the body language I had and the various other places we had apparently been seen together since the crash. I had tried to mute the next part for Bella's benefit but she spoke up.

"Leave it please. It's distracting me."

"Okay love."

I left it for her.

'_Is Edward Cullen really dating the crash survivor that he saved? Is Ms. Swan taking him from his bachelor status? Is the playboy known as Edward Cullen in a full relationship now? Who is this Bella Swan? We will find out for you folks and report back. The two seem to be in tune with each other a little more than a first meeting. Did they meet in a past life? Stay tuned everyone. We will have answers for all your pending questions.'_

By time the show ended we were in the air and Bella was fine and quite distracted by the TV. She was resting her head back as I put my head with hers. "They are digging into our past aren't they?" She asked watching me and what I was going to say.

"I'm sure they will be. My PR team is busy covering up as much as they can so it won't get out about Charlie."

"How long do you think we have before they know we were to be married?"

"A few days, maybe more." I paused. It may be more. "With me it's different. You on the other hand…. It will take longer they have more research to do for your life." I made mental note to adjust and have Makenna make and release a statement on our relationship. Also on what they find out about Bella and if they find out about Charlie. Hopefully no pictures are released. They will know immediately he is mine. There will be no hiding that. Bella turned her head and watched me watching her.

"I love you Edward. I always have and always will. All I ask is that at all costs Charlie is protected."

She watched me the whole flight. She listened to the TV and the news that came across. She didn't really flinch when we were mentioned. The plane landed a few hours later in Seattle and getting out of the airport was easier than I thought. No one knew when and where we were landing. So going through the gate, security and customs was easy. Henry had a car set up for us and we took it to the elder Charlie's home. I plugged my blackberry into the dash and pulled away. Bella was quiet all the way there. She looked tired but didn't say so. Once we had arrived to our destination an hour later she seemed to perk up. She was home. We had walked in the door after Bella fished out the extra key from the hiding spot in the porch and realized that no one was home after calling out to them.

A few minutes later both Charlie Sr. and Charlie Jr. walked into the door. I watched our son's face light up as Bella stood waiting in the hallway. He dropped his backpack and flew into his mothers arms. It was as if he had not seen her in months not just a few days. She had a smile as large as the house on her face and was planting kisses on Charlie's head. The tired look she had just moments ago was gone. Pure joy replaced it. I didn't think she would pick him up but she did and she quickly put him back down. I wondered if her ribs were bugging her. She smiled at her father. But Charlie Sr. saw me and his smile faded to some degree.

"Bells they are talking about you all over the news again. You look tired and worried."

"I know dad. Has Charlie been safe?"

"Yes I took him to school this morning. There were people calling today fishing for info about you and Cullen."

She stood from her kneeling position and put her hands on her hips. I knew retaliation was coming. I had seen it before a long time ago.

"Dad he is right here. He is not going anywhere."

"Chief Swan I …." I started.

"Don't get me wrong Cullen I am thankful you saved Bella. She'd probably be dead or still in the hospital if you had not been there. I will take some time to get used to having you around again."

"Yes sir I do understand that."

Bella took Charlie's bag and we all headed to the living room. She explained that she still needed to heal and that we were going away for a week from all the things that could interfere. I sat down with Bella and told her if she wanted to bring Charlie with us she could. I had seen his face fall when we told him we were leaving again just moments ago. I wanted him with us. We needed family time. We needed alone time.

"Really Edward."

"Yes Bella really. Let's bring Charlie. Family vacation is much needed. Plus I know he would be helping you heal and for all of us bond."

"Charlie would you like that?" She asked him watching him.

"Really? That sounds cool mom."

"Come on then. We need to get you packed up then."

The two of them disappeared leaving me with the Elder Charlie. There was still tension between us. Even though Bella left us he was still mad at me. I don't know if that would ever change but hopefully it would. Hopefully I could change the way things were between us even if it is just slightly.

"If you ever leave that little boy or her…."

"I won't leave them. Not till I part this world. I want to marry your daughter Chief Swan. I always have. I still do."

"I am glad to hear that at least." He paused for a moment and watched my movements. He was trying to gain if I was lying to him. I knew enough from watching and hearing about body language from medical school. "I will forever be thankful you pulled her from that crash. That being said means I don't have to like you."

I understood what he meant. He was still holding me at arms length. He thought things would end up like they did last time. I didn't blame him in the least for thinking it. I was determined to make sure that didn't happen in any shape or form. I loved Bella to much to let her go. Even to let Charlie go.

"Here if he's going with you both you will need this." He handed me Charlie's birth certificate and Bella's passport from a drawer in the cabinet. Since we were travelling outside of the US we would need it. "Bella has him on her passport already. She had that from the time he was 4 or so. She went to visit her mother in Florida."

"Thank you. I will be sure to give that to her." I paused. "She will be safe Chief Swan. We are going on my plane, with my pilots. I won't let anything happen to either one of them."

I waited in silence as Bella returned with a bag for Charlie and another bag for herself. Most of it was for Charlie I was assuming. I watched as Bella looked around the living room. Saw how far apart her father and I sat but questioned if we had talked. I smiled at her telling it was fine. No guns were blazing.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked at her father and smiled. "Charlie go out to the car while I talk to your grandfather for a moment."

"Okay mom."

I left Bella with her father. I had a feeling she would tell me about it later. I took Charlie to the car with the bags and he got into the back.

"So Charlie have you ever been to the beach?"

"Once. Mom took me to Florida when I was 4. I don't remember it much."

"We will take lots of pictures so you will remember. We are going on my plane."

"You have a plane?"

"Yes. It is all mine to use when I need it."

"Cool. Can I sit in the cockpit?"

"You can meet the pilot and ask him if you like."

"Cool."

Bella got into the vehicle and closed the door. She helped Charlie take his game out of the back pack. He put it back in and started talking about the plane. He was really excited.

"How are we going to get him to the plane and not be noticed?"

"I have a back up plan. Don't worry." I paused myself and looked at her. "Bella don't worry. I will protect both of you. At all costs."

I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. No one had seen us come or go. No one would know we were here. Charlie was safe here but from the worried face that Bella had I hoped I was right to have a back up plan. Wait…. I knew it was right to have a back up plan. This was the photographers we were talking about and the news crews and the reporters.

While Charlie was talking about the plane I was paying attention to the roads. We had to make a stop in town at the lights and who just happened to pull up but Mike Newton. He saw Bella and Charlie but when he saw me he grimaced. It was almost as if he knew he had to back off now. As he should have from the get go. _Could he have been after Bella all those years I was gone?_ I knew he was. I could see it in his face. All those years I wasn't here and he was. I felt the anger creep up but held it down far enough that it wouldn't surface.

"Does he live in town still?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Who?" She asked looking around. When she looked into the next car she saw who I was talking about. "Mike? I believe so. I still…. Well did work in his parent's store. Speaking of which I had better officially resign."

"We can do that later." It came out a little bit too sharp and wished it hadn't the moment it came out. Bella picked up on it and countered it.

"Edward, Mike did come after me. I always pushed him away. It didn't feel right. I only felt right with you."

I looked at Bella. I looked out the window as Mike turned his head back to the road as the lights changed. Bella was with me. Not him. I shouldn't be jealous. "It's in the past." That was all I could say as I pulled away past him. I was better than to be an idiot while I had Charlie in the car but I had to pass him to prove my point. Having him see all of us in the same car as a family was the icing on the cake after all. I smiled but quickly hid it. I was gloating after all.

I had just passed him and Mike had sped up I could see his eyes narrowing at myself and I passed him again leaving him in the dust of the higher ended car I was driving. I was in control and he was not going to pass me again. I really wanted to squish him like bug but the thought passed when I heard Bella let out a sigh. I looked over at her and continued through the city.

Once we were on the highway Bella had called Charlie's school and told them that Charlie was not going to be attending due to the fact of the crash and that things needed to settle down as she had to do some travelling. They were okay with it and would collect some work for home for him to stay caught up.

The further away from Forks we got the more I wanted to get on the plane with both of them. I wanted to take them away from everything. I wanted my family with me. Now that I could say it I wanted to keep saying it. I would say it over and over. I looked at Bella and smiled. She smiled back. She was happy.

I didn't want to turn away from her but I was driving. I needed to pay attention. I moved my head and turned back. Trying my best to pay attention to the roads ahead. I did find my mind was wandering back to high school and remembering the day I met Bella and took her to the hospital. The facial expression that was on Mike's face was still priceless. I would remember that for the time being. I found my foot getting a little heavy on the pedal but nothing out of the ordinary. I was still being safe not speeding with Charlie in the car. I knew that Bella was watching for that as she knew how I drove all to well.

I got us to the airport in record time. I asked Bella to put on the hoodie and sunglasses with a ball cap. I had the same. Charlie was given his hat and with hiding his hair that would be good enough. He zipped up his backpack and slipped it on his back. He took a hold of Bella's hand and we walked into the airport. I had his bags. I looked around on a constant basis. We didn't need to be stopped here. I didn't see any reporters or cameras. We headed to the boarding gates and entered with passports and with my clearance for the flight. We headed to the private gate where my plane had parked to be refueled. I kept the luggage and told Bella to go ahead of me just in case. This was my plan. I could shield her from the reporters and cameras but they would go to town on me if they found me out. I watched them go and Bella quickly went along the corridor. Not stopping which was a good thing.

Once she disappeared from my sight down the boarding hallway with Charlie I breathed a sigh of relief. I had relaxed just a little bit when I saw out of the corners of my eyes that there were indeed reporters and photographers here. How did they know? How of all places did they find me? I walked quickly letting them take their pictures when I turned down the same hallway only to see Bella at the end ushering Charlie to hurry. She saw them coming behind me and entered the plane just as quickly as Charlie. She didn't look back and nor did I but I heard the door close and the bang of hands to make us turn around. This was I am sure going to be on the news fairly soon.

* * *

**Ok I know it's been a couple of months. Please don't hate me. I am a wife of summer with a hubby that plays ball and a 2 and a half year old who loves outside. Both will run me ragged! Don't worry did get some writing done. I found some awesome songs that fit into this story that I will debut later in the next chapter. **

**One that you guys have to listen to and it is on the play list is Jesse Snider's _Go with me_- Totally awesome song he wrote for his daughter. I highly recommend it. It made both my hubby and I cry the first time we heard it. I know I am a mush melon (as my hubby simply stated). **

**So where do you think Edward is taking his family? I didn't have any guesses last time. I want reviews people. I thought for sure I'd have more. If you review I might type faster. So please give me some love!**

**Those of you that have read my stories in the past know that I have a method to my madness. It always comes out. I don't know how long this story is going to be chapter wise. I am now writing chapter 10 at the moment. I have made a goal of 10 chapters at least. Maybe more. Plus I have another story I wrote a while ago and will be released soon. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 playlist**

_**For your entertainment**_** - Adam Lambert – Fair flashback**

_**Broken Open**_**- Adam Lambert **

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Numb**_**- Linkin Park- Edward yelling at Tanya both in the house and at the airport**

_**Search and Destroy**_** – 30 Seconds to Mars – While he is searching for Bella**

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore **

_**Sober**_**- Kelly Clarkson **

**Chapter 6 playlist**

_**Don't you Dare**_** – Alexz Johnson**

_**Last to know**_**- Three Days Grace – When Bella is telling him he was the last to know—**

_**Alibi**_**- 30 Seconds to Mars – When he is telling Bella it doesn't matter **

_**Perfect**_** – Hedley – **

_**L490 (Equinox)**_** – 30 Second to Mars (from 54 seconds in to 3:00 minute mark) – Make up sex**

_**Permanent**_**- David Cook – Make up sex**

_**Life Starts Now**_** – Three Days Grace **

_**Naturally**_**- Selena Gomez **

_**Set Fire to the Third Bar**_**- Snow Patrol**

_**Ghost of me**_** - Daughtry **

_**Dirty Picture**_** – Taio Cruz f. Ke$ha – When the photographer is taking pictures of them **

_**Broken**_**- Lifehouse –Original version off their cd album (not the new version) **

_**Crush**_** – David Archuletta – End of chapter **

**Chapter 7 playlist**

**Mixture of songs already on the list**

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Come Home**_**- One Republic**

_**All that I am asking for**_**- Lifehouse – When Edward and Bella are laying in the bed not talking.**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore - When Edward and Bella are laying in the bed not talking.**

**Chapter 8 playlist**

**Some of the previous songs in various orders.**

_**ET**_** – Katy Perry**

_**Not Like the Movies**_** – Katy Perry**

_**Not Broken**_**- Goo Goo Dolls**

_**Give me a Sign**_**- Breaking Benjamin**

_**Go with me**_**- Jesse Snider (totally awesome song if you have kids)**

_**Catalyst**_**- Linkin Park – When he is in the car driving away from Forks and Mike**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Chapter 9 is here finally…. I am hoping to get the last chapter out quickly. I am almost finished writing it. Typing it will be over the next month. It is ornament season again so those may take up most of the time. I still have my other story I have to start typing out for all of you then I may take a little break again. I won't leave don't worry. I will keep writing as well. I have a bunch of books I want to read and catch up on some TV and shows I don't normally get to watch.**

**This chapter is stock full of lemony goodness so I am warning you now. They are on vacation so what do you expect!**

**Reviews would be great people. I thought I would have had more. I know I have some delays in between posting but there are so many that like it and then don't leave a review. So please be kind and review!**

**This chapter is EPOV still and then in BPOV! **

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**Chp 8 recap-**_

"_Does he live in town still?" I asked through gritted teeth._

"_Who?" She asked looking around. When she looked into the next car she saw who I was talking about. "Mike? I believe so. I still…. Well did work in his parent's store. Speaking of which I had better officially resign."_

"_We can do that later." It came out a little bit too sharp and wished it hadn't the moment it came out. Bella picked up on it and countered it._

"_Edward, Mike did come after me. I always pushed him away. It didn't feel right. I only felt right with you."_

_I looked at Bella. I looked out the window as Mike turned his head back to the road as the lights changed. Bella was with me. Not him. I shouldn't be jealous. "It's in the past." That was all I could say as I pulled away past him. I was better than to be an idiot while I had Charlie in the car but I had to pass him to prove my point. Having him see all of us in the same car as a family was the icing on the cake after all. I smiled but quickly hid it. I was gloating after all. _

_I had just passed him and Mike had sped up I could see his eyes narrowing at myself and I passed him again leaving him in the dust of the higher ended car I was driving. I was in control and he was not going to pass me again. I really wanted to squish him like bug but the thought passed when I heard Bella let out a sigh. I looked over at her and continued through the city._

_Once we were on the highway Bella had called Charlie's school and told them that Charlie was not going to be attending due to the fact of the crash and that things needed to settle down as she had to do some travelling. They were okay with it and would collect some work for home for him to stay caught up. _

_The further away from Forks we got the more I wanted to get on the plane with both of them. I wanted to take them away from everything. I wanted my family with me. Now that I could say it I wanted to keep saying it. I would say it over and over. I looked at Bella and smiled. She smiled back. She was happy._

_I didn't want to turn away from her but I was driving. I needed to pay attention. I moved my head and turned back. Trying my best to pay attention to the roads ahead. I did find my mind was wandering back to high school and remembering the day I met Bella and took her to the hospital. The facial expression that was on Mike's face was still priceless. I would remember that for the time being. I found my foot getting a little heavy on the pedal but nothing out of the ordinary. I was still being safe not speeding with Charlie in the car. I knew that Bella was watching for that as she knew how I drove all to well._

_I got us to the airport in record time. I asked Bella to put on the hoodie and sunglasses with a ball cap. I had the same. Charlie was given his hat and with hiding his hair that would be good enough. He zipped up his backpack and slipped it on his back. He took a hold of Bella's hand and we walked into the airport. I had his bags. I looked around on a constant basis. We didn't need to be stopped here. I didn't see any reporters or cameras. We headed to the boarding gates and entered with passports and with my clearance for the flight. We headed to the private gate where my plane had parked to be refueled. I kept the luggage and told Bella to go ahead of me just in case. This was my plan. I could shield her from the reporters and cameras but they would go to town on me if they found me out. I watched them go and Bella quickly went along the corridor. Not stopping which was a good thing._

_Once she disappeared from my sight down the boarding hallway with Charlie I breathed a sigh of relief. I had relaxed just a little bit when I saw out of the corners of my eyes that there were indeed reporters and photographers here. How did they know? How of all places did they find me? I walked quickly letting them take their pictures when I turned down the same hallway only to see Bella at the end ushering Charlie to hurry. She saw them coming behind me and entered the plane just as quickly as Charlie. She didn't look back and nor did I but I heard the door close and the bang of hands to make us turn around. This was I am sure going to be on the news fairly soon._

**Enjoy**

**~Munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I secured the bags and met Bella inside the plane. She was taking the hoodie off and her hat. Charlie wasn't with her. I panicked that we had left him out in the hallway. I knew I had seen him enter the plane with Bella as we had rushed down the gate. I think I now know how she feels when he is not with her. _Will it always be like this?_

"Where is Charlie?" I asked trying to be calm.

"I'm right here Edward." He still didn't call me dad. That was okay. I hadn't been in his life long enough to warrant that. I hope that it would change soon.

I saw that he was exploring his new surroundings. I moved to take his back pack off and relaxed. I was getting to be as bad as Bella was for worrying about him and I had only come in contact with him a few times. I still wouldn't match her. I took the bag and placed it with his seat that he was checking out. Once he had decided I took him to the front of the plane to meet the pilots as promised. I let him go with them for a few minutes and headed back to Bella.

"You okay?" I asked her taking her into my arms. I kissed her gently as she started to speak.

"I am okay. I think. I am not scared. I am glad that we could take Charlie with us. I am glad that he is safe with us….and no photographers."

"Two were there but they caught pictures of me. Not both of you."

"Really we passed a few?"

"They may now clue in that you were there ahead of me but I doubt it."

"You don't think they took pictures of us do you?"

"No I don't think so."

Charlie came back out and bounced into his seat. He was fully of energy and excited to go on a big plane again. I'd never had a child on this plane before. It used to be just me or some one accompanying me for work. I smiled as I helped him with his seat belt. Bella sat on the other side of him and I sat to the left. I could feel the plane detach from the boarding gate and we were on our way. Bella didn't flinch this time. Nor the last time either. The doctor in me still had a concern that it would always be a factor when she flew. The soul mate that I was to her was concerned that it would come out when she was by her self.

I watched her as she was watching Charlie. Her eyes sparkled with life and the happiness she was exuding was evident on her face. I smiled on the outside and on the inside. I was just as happy as she was. To think that we almost didn't make it here. It had sunk in long ago that I had a son but this was something extra. This was something I wasn't expecting to happen. All I had asked myself and God was for Bella to be in my life. Then and now. I got my wish and won't ever take it back. Now she was sitting with me and our beautiful little boy between us. It didn't matter that I didn't know about him at first. That was inconsequential. It didn't matter. The here and now is what counted. The here and now had me loving this little boy without knowing him. I didn't need to know him. He was a copy of me. He was a part of me and a part of her. He was ours and no one else's.

Bella looked up from Charlie and looked at me. She smiled and mouthed "_I love you_". I mouthed back "_Always_". We didn't look away from each other the whole flight, even when Charlie fell asleep. The only flinch that came from Bella was when we landed. It was a good landing but the little hop scared her a little more than I think she was expecting. She however controlled herself from freaking out though. I made her look at me again to focus and she settled right back down. She looked curious. She wanted to know where we had flown too. She knew only that it was tropical.

"We are not in the pacific." I told her. "We are in the Caribbean."

"Really? Where exactly?"

"Guess."

"I don't know Edward. I don't travel remember. I never dreamed of going outside of the US."

"We are in Jamaica to be exact."

"Really?"

"Yes my love, we are headed to Round Hill. It has a secluded beach and world class spa. Absolutely beautiful just like you. Wonderful gardens and wonderful food. 27 private villas and suites. Plus right now there is no other visitors." I paused letting her thoughts catch up. "Henry actually got married here years ago. He said it was the most secluded he had ever seen. This was good because that is what I wanted for us. For our family."

"You really thought of everything didn't you? You knew I'd say yes to bring Charlie didn't you?"

"I won't lie…. Yes I knew you would say yes." I knew she would. She couldn't leave him that much longer.

The plane stopped at the runway end and turned into the space allotted for it. I could see out the window that the remote stair was being pushed up to the plane. They were waiting for us. I woke Charlie gently and he stretched.

"He used to do that as a baby too." She told me as I watched him. "He still does it once and a while when he sleeps."

"Really because that is what I do." I offered the information. He really was like a little version of me. He had a lot of my impulses.

"Like father like son as they say."

She exited the plane a few moments later with Charlie following. The luggage was taken off the plane by attendants and we moved from the stairs to concrete ground. I could sense Bella's thanks to the Gods she wasn't in another crash. At the end of the stair case there was a limo waiting for us. Henry had gone all out for me. He must have known. I got Charlie and Bella inside and made sure the luggage was packed into the back. I got in myself and the door closed and away we went.

We pulled up to the old style plantation type house and I got out first. I saw the main lobby was the house and the hotel backed onto it. We had a villa. A private villa for just us. 2 bedroom suites, a living room area and a private section on the beach. I was greeted with smiles and a handshake.

"Dr. Cullen we have been expecting you. Please follow me."

I helped Charlie and Bella out of the car and told them to follow. I was going to talk to the host of the hotel first. We needed security. I was making sure my family was safe here.

"Dr. Cullen your assistant stated it would most likely be three. I'm glad we could accommodate you for your stay. It will be a pleasure to have you all here."

"Yes thank you very much. I have a few details that I would like to go over at the moment. No one is to speak to the press. I don't believe any of them know I am here and I'd like it to stay that way. I know this trip is very short notice and there are a lot of stipulations already. We only decided yesterday to come and here is where we sit."

"Yes Dr. Cullen. We will keep you from prying eyes as best we can. Come walk and I will show you the grounds that are Round Hill. This is Pineapple house. Follow me to your villa and I will direct you on the way."

"Thank you."

I followed him as he took us through the grounds. We went through the gardens. Bella was gawking. They were beautiful just as she was. He showed us our private beach area and some of the private villa suites in the area we would be staying in. Bella went ahead and entered our villa with Charlie as I continued with the tour of our area. I told him that I would continue this later. He left us as I entered our villa and I continued on to our suite. Our luggage was arriving as Bella directed it to where it should go. Charlie was off checking his room out while I pulled Bella into ours.

"So my love, you have me all to yourself."

"For a whole week." She replied and smiled.

"What would you like to do first?"

"Well as soon as Charlie is asleep I was rather hoping you would join me in the big beautiful tub that is behind that wall there. Just you me and some of the suds I plan on putting in there."

"That can be arranged." I felt the tightness in my pants get all that much tighter.

She turned to me and kissed me first before bringing us out of the room.

"Excellent. Hold that thought mister because I'm hungry first."

I groaned and smiled. Now that she said it I was as well. I picked up the phone by the doorway and ordered some room service. I had them bring it down as soon as possible. It didn't take long and once Charlie was fed he headed off to bed. He had had a very long day. Even with the sleep on the plane. I helped him into bed which was a first for me. Hopefully it was not the last time.

When I came back into the room I took the wine bottle and opened it. I took the two glasses one for me and the other for Bella. I wasn't one for wine but I would indulge every now and again. This was an occasion for indulgence of both wine and love.

I ran the water in the tub and poured the bubbles into it as Bella lit the candles. She had stepped into the water and waited for me to join her. I tucked in behind her after stripping from my clothes and she leaned back into me. She was warm against my chest but it felt good. She felt good. I wrapped my arms around her and handed her a glass of wine before she breathed out a breath. I felt my erection twitch and I knew she could feel it too.

"Bella love, are you happy here?"

She waited what felt like minutes before she replied to my question.

"I'm so happy. More than you know. More than I know. I never wanted to leave Edward. It was my mistake I shouldn't have left. I should have faced this head on with you. You said you've forgiven me or told me it is in the past. I have put it in the past now. I am happy now. I am not saying I won't get upset or scared at what's happening in your life but I want to try. I want us. I want my family."

I listened to her. She hadn't seen what I had grabbed with the wine. She had no idea what her words just told me. I wasn't going to pass this moment up. I kissed her temple and took her hand in mine.

"Good then you can have this back love."

I slipped the ring from my hand and put it on her finger. The diamond sparkled in the soft light of the room. The bright airy room had a spectacular look that was dwarfed in comparison to the sight of Bella wearing the ring again. Once it was on her finger she looked back at me. She was questioning what I was doing. It was only a few days ago she wouldn't take it. I hoped this would be different.

"Edward….."

"Marry me again Bella. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I want Charlie. They can throw anything my way and all I will want is you."

"It was only a few days….."

I stopped her words. I kissed her. I kissed her not like I usually do. I had more passion in that kiss and showed her that we were meant to be. I pulled away from her swollen lips as she placed her hand on my cheek. "It's the past remember…."

Her eyes glistened with a sparkle like the first time I asked her. She was trying to hold in the tears I had a feeling would escape. She nodded her answer but I wanted her to say out loud. I needed to hear her words. I needed her confirmation. I waited a moment before I spoke out loud.

"Say it….. Out loud."

She didn't pause like she had my earlier question she responded with a kiss and the words I wanted to hear.

"Yes. Yes forever and always."

We remained in the tub kissing for a long period of time before I could tell Bella was getting tired. Jet lag was starting to set in, and the lack of sleep was catching up to both of us but she was now straddling me kissing me in the tub. The glass of wine long forgotten. I put mine down as I held her closer to me. I didn't want to have sex in the water. So I picked her up out of the tub placed her on the floor dried us off and carried her into the bedroom. We didn't need the foreplay. We didn't need to hide from each other. I was inside her in moments. Not waiting for a response. I didn't need one she moaned in response to my touch. She wanted this as much as I did. All the pent up foreplay in the tub led us to this moment. We didn't last long. Both of us spent I kissed Bella and let her lay back. As soon as her head hit the pillow I rose quietly. She was asleep in minutes. I dressed and stepped outside with my phone.

"Jasper. Edward. Start the plan. Get Alice to do the rest. She will know what to do." I paused. "And thanks for this."

I didn't wait for him to answer. I headed to the host managers office. Hopefully he was still here. I headed in the direction we had come and reached the lobby. I was greeted by the waiting staff.

"They are expecting you Dr. Cullen." The young girl stated.

I was taken into the office that must have been a sitting room at one time. I shook the hosts hand again and was greeted with the hotel manager as well. I shook his hand and took a seat.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Dr. Cullen. Your accommodations are to your liking?"

"Yes they are." _Very much so but I was not going to tell him that we just christened the bed and the bath. _

"We want to make you as comfortable as possible with no interruptions. You can see myself or David here. My door is always open for the guests."

"Louis has always had an open door as do I." David said.

"Good because I have some details I need to go over. David if you yourself could over see them or Louis. They have to be perfect."

I spent the next half an hour explaining what I wanted done. Every detail was taken down and notations made with questions. I was happy with them. Everything was going as planned. Both of them promised a follow up tomorrow. I wished them both a good night and headed my way back to Bella and Charlie.

Bella happened to stir and wake as I crawled into the bed beside her.

"Where were you?"

"Securing our privacy."

"And….."

"It's done. We are safe here. No prying eyes."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. We left off where we ended only an hour or so ago. I slipped the sheet off of her and took in the sight of her. I was hovering above her trailing fingers down her face and arms. I followed them with kisses. She was beautiful with her hair all over and the smile she had just for me. I stopped at her belly button with my kisses and made my way back up. I met her mouth and kissed her pulling her bottom lip with my own. I hitched her leg around my waist and felt where I was going to be in a moment. She was still wet. She let out an audible moan and I entered her quickly not wanting to delay the next moments any further. She lifted her hips to meet my own and we continued moving with each other.

"I love you Isabella."

I whispered her name as I kissed her again. She pulled me closer and lifted her hips that much more. I thrust into her deeper than I had before. She came before I did but it wasn't long before I met her. I groaned out her name again as I finished. I lay beside and caressed her skin with my fingers again. We were spent now. I pulled her close and pulled the sheet up to cover us both. She curled into my naked side and we both fell asleep together.

**BPOV**

I woke in Edwards arms. A smile played across my face. I was only covered by a sheet but so was Edward. I really didn't want Charlie coming in to see us like this. He was still too young. I pulled my nightgown from my suitcase and padded to the bathroom. Once finished I padded lightly to the door. It was locked. Edward thought of everything last night. I opened it and peeked outside. I saw Charlie's room door still closed. I smiled again and re locked the door. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and headed back to the bathroom. I washed my face and noticed the sparkle that was on my finger. It flooded back. I'd said yes. I didn't have a doubt in my mind this time. I wasn't going to run. There was no chance of running now. I remembered word for word everything from last night.

_The night before…._

"_Bella love, are you happy here?"_

_I didn't respond to him right away. I was happy. I wanted Edward. I wanted our life. I wanted our family. I wanted to be with him always. It didn't really matter that he was well known. I knew deep down he loved me and only me. It had only ever been me. It just took everything to fall down before I saw it. I was ready for the next thing to come._

"_I'm so happy. More than you know. More than I know. I never wanted to leave Edward. It was my mistake I shouldn't have left. I should have faced this head on with you. You said you've forgiven me or told me it is in the past. I have put it in the past now. I am happy now. I am not saying I won't get upset or scared at what's happening in your life but I want to try. I want us. I want my family."_

"_Good then you can have this back love."_

_I felt Edward move slightly to release my hand and something cool slip on my finger. I knew what it was without looking at it. I knew the round object and the way it felt. It was my ring. I had seen him enter the tub with it. I couldn't miss the simple ring that was mine. Beautiful and the sparkle exquisite. Could I accept this now? It belongs where it is. It is mine. It always will be. I looked back at Edward. I questioned the thoughts I was having but more so his reasoning now._

"_Edward….."_

"_Marry me again Bella. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I want Charlie. They can throw anything my way and all I will want is you."_

"_It was only a few days….."_

_He didn't let me continue. He kissed me stopping my lips all together from continuing what I wanted to say. I was questioning what he was doing. If this was the right time to do this. What was I telling myself? I wanted this as much as he did. _

"_It's the past remember…."_

_The past….. Yes it was the past. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I wanted our life we had wanted even if there was alterations and Charlie. I wanted it and I don't think I would have changed anything in the way it had happened. I recalled the first time he had asked me. The meadow….. The way he had asked me without trepidation or questions. I nodded my answer trying to hold together. I had a feeling I was going to start to cry again. I had done that way too much in the last few days. I was saying yes again to the man I loved more than my life. _

"_Say it….. Out loud."_

"_Yes. Yes forever and always." I responded to him and kissed him….._

I smiled. I touched my lips they were still slightly swollen. I would have said yes no matter where we were. I was not going to refuse him again. He still surprised me with having it done in the tub. All those candles were lit and making the room glow all that much more. I dried my face and opened the door. Edward was still sleeping. He was lying on his side in the same position as I left him moments ago. I smiled again and went to the door that went out to the beach. We had a balcony with steps going down to the beach. Pure white sand, crystal blue water. I grinned at myself. This was paradise to me.

I don't know how long I was standing there before I felt strong arms encircle me. He took my hand and enclosed it in his own. He lifted my arms up and turned me around to face him. He didn't wait for me to say something. He just kissed me. He released my hands and held my face in them. He pulled me into our room and shut the door. He made me wait in the middle of the room for him to check on Charlie and when he returned he scooped me into his arms and lifted my nightgown from my body.

"I want you _here….. Now_." He growled. It wasn't a mad growl but one that made my whole body tingle. His eyes were on fire. It was as if I could see the flames jumping in them.

I nodded and let him continue. It wasn't like any of the other times in the past few days. This was urgent. There was no wanting to wait for that perfect moment. It made me want it that much more. I moved underneath his touch as he hitched my leg to him. He entered me swiftly as I met his actions with every movement. I held him closer to me as he thrust again and again. I held him pulling him deeper into me. The urgency was there and it wasn't going away. He rolled me so I was straddling his waist so that we never parted. He sat up and we continued this way so that when he came he released everything he had into me. I cried out with him as I knew I would not last long after him.

When I finally relaxed is when we finally moved from one another. I was on his chest and finally removed myself to the bed. I heard Charlie open the door across the hall. I got up quickly and dressed not really worrying about the sex smell. I looked at the bed and Edward was up at the door with me already. He was dressed in shorts and tee-shirt. We left the room door closed and met Charlie in the hallway. I grinned silently to myself before we all headed down the hallway.

Once breakfast was done and Charlie laced with sunscreen as well as us we went out to the beach. As my foot touched the sand it reminded me of when Charlie used to take me to California as a child. To the beach we always went. Always water. He had hated the beach. He preferred fishing but to me I liked it. I used to play till the sun went down. Another foot in and it reminded me of when Edward took me to the beach outside Forks. I remembered lying in the sand and blocking a ball from hitting me in the stomach. I smiled and walked out to where my boys were. Edward had Charlie in the sand already attempting to gather and dig a gigantic hole for the water to enter. I laid out the towels on the beach and sat down on mine watching them.

I watched the waves crash into the water and the water in return roll back out. The thunderous action repeating every minute or so. I sat watching Charlie again with Edward. They were so much alike it scared me. I had to keep blinking back that they were two separate people to keep my sanity. Each and every movement was a copy to each of them. _How could I have not told him all these years?_ He deserved to know before now. He deserved better but he wanted me and only me and he wanted Charlie. Edward looked at me and smiled. He looked relaxed. He looked happy. Better than happy. He looked ecstatic. The pictures that were seen were shadowed compared to the ginning man before me. Nothing could bring Edward down it seemed. Not today anyhow. With him being happy it made me just as happy. I smiled back and stood up. I joined both of them playing in the sand. I kissed Edward as I knelt into the sand only to be handed a shovel and told to dig. I could only comply with both my boys.

I packed the sand in the pail like Charlie had when I was little. I poured a little of the water in it to help it stick. When I turned it over it stuck to the sand and didn't fall apart like Edward's had. I smiled at myself. I still had the touch.

I sat back and watched the boys dig and play in it for what seemed like hours before I realized that they were done and had an elaborate castle before me with a trench or moat and a gate. I had to fish the camera out for this one. I took the picture of the two of them on the first official family vacation. I took another as Edward took him into the water. Charlie knew how to swim. I made him have lessons. He I would hope would continue to have them now that we had access to a pool too. I sat back on my towel as I watched them splash in the water.

I watched them in the water and I knew I shouldn't have left. We would have got by no matter how things came at us. I took another picture of them in the water and another when they were coming out of the water. Both of them had wet hair sticking up every which way. In the sun the copper bronze hair stuck out like a beacon. You couldn't miss that Charlie was Edwards's son. I had almost eight years to make up and if I could help it Edward wasn't going to miss any more days with him.

Edward came and dripped water all over me as he wrapped Charlie in a towel to dry off. Edward sat down beside me wet and whispered in my ear.

"You're quiet. You okay?"

"Of course. I was just thinking. I could do 8 years of this to catch up."

"Bella, love we can do this each year for eternity if you want. We are here, we are with our son and it is perfect. I wouldn't change this for the world."

"I know. Either would I." I paused and showed him the picture. "When you two came out of the water I was thinking that's all."

"About?"

"How much you two are the same. Why I kept you apart for so long."

"Bella, love it is in the past." He paused taking my hand in his. He ran his finger over the ring he had placed on it only the night before. "We are together now. Charlie's with us."

"I know Edward. I just can't help thinking it would be so different if I had not left. I shouldn't have left. We lost so much…."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. You and Charlie are here with me. Whether you stayed or I met him months from now we would deal with it. I am glad you are here, in my life. I wouldn't want it any other way. It was always you I wanted. Charlie is part of you and me."

I leaned my head into his shoulders as he kept my hand. He was right as always. He knew to say the right things that calmed me. Although my thoughts are still there I quelled them. We sat and watched Charlie play in the sand and pick up the shells on the beach.

Most of the day was spent like that. We had a bucket of shells and tans all around. We let Charlie say up as much as he could stand before falling asleep on the couch. Edward picked him up in his arms and put him into his own room to bed.

When it was just the two of us left we had our supper and went for a walk on the beach. Edward had rolled up his pants and was stepping into the surf. The water was spectacular. Warm and the moonlight bouncing off the ripples. It was a beautiful sight. I wasn't starring at the moon though. I was starring at Edward smiling. Next thing I knew Edward was out of his clothes and back in the water. I looked around and saw no one else so I did the same. I followed him grinning from ear to ear into the warm water. I felt free, liberated and unbelievable wanton. I loved this feeling. Freedom should be felt like this all the time. I swam into Edward's waiting arms as he kissed me.

"Don't be afraid Bella. The past is the past. We do belong together."

I understood his words. The truth ringing out in my ears. We did belong together. I knew that from the start. No matter what was going on around us we did belong together.

"Forever." I said before I kissed him back and he pulled us into deeper water.

He dipped his head under the water and resurfaced kissing up my chest and holding me to him. He felt like he was on fire but so did I. I threw my head back and waited as he kissed each breast before kissing up my neck to my waiting mouth. I kissed him with such force it caught him off guard. He held me half above the water as he helped wrap my legs around his waist. I held his neck as he pulled my head back gently. He kissed my neck and each part of it as he thrust upward with his hips. I moaned out loud as his lips found mine again. He grasped my hips pulling me up and down as I leaned back into the water. The water was touching every nerve end as if was a live wire. Each touch was met with passion and fire and left me wanting much more. I threw all caution into the water and cried out in an earth shattering orgasm. He was not much farther behind me. He clutched me to his chest and kissed me placing both hands in my hair. I loved this moment of ecstasy. Nothing else but us in this beautiful moment in this beautiful paradise.

We stumbled back into our room from the deck outside as we were coming down from the high we were on. It was a warm an balmy night so we left the door ajar. I washed the sand out of all the spots it had collected on my body. Edward did the same and we just lay in the bed listening to each other breathe.

When I woke the following morning I was in the bed by myself. There was a note on the pillow.

_Bella,_

_Taken Charlie to get breakfast at the buffet in the main plantation house. Enjoy your morning sleep in, lounge. We will be back soon._

_Edward _

_I love you xoxo_

He was giving me the extra rest I wanted and needed apparently. It felt good to just stay in the bed for the moment. I wanted to go back to sleep but the sunlight was coming in the door. I sat up and covered myself with the sheet. I peeked outside the door and saw the white sand and the crystal blue water. I smiled and continued onto the bathroom and ended back up in the bed. I re-read Edward's note running my fingers over it. His hand writing had not changed in the least. I still had some where in my father's house the very first note he had wrote to me. This would go with it.

I closed my eyes hugging Edward's pillow only to be woken up by what felt like flower petals running across my skin. I opened my eyes and saw Edward dragging a beautiful red rose across my skin but holding a dozen more in his arms before he laid them in the bed beside me. They were the largest roses I had ever seen.

"Good morning, love."

"It is now…" I told him taking one of the roses. "I love them they are beautiful."

"I'm glad. I had them flown in from Florida. Upon request from me."

"When did you have time to do that?"

"When I put Charlie to bed last night I phoned."

"Sneaky."

"Worth it."

"Yes they are beautiful."

"As are you love." I smiled at his compliment.

He sat on the bed and I sat up. I hadn't flinched with my ribs and they didn't hurt anymore. I didn't even feel the back of my head. It wasn't sore. Everything was healing. Not just body but soul and life.

"I love you Isabella. I will forever and always."

"I know. I love you too."

"Charlie found a new friend today. They are staying on the other side of the grounds. This side has been secluded for our purposes but a family from England is here enjoying their holiday. They arrived yesterday. I hope it was okay he stayed to play. They are about the same age."

"Of course. As long as he is safe."

"He is safe." He paused taking my head in his hands. He kissed me and brushed my lips with his fingers. "So beautiful you are." He smiled as I kissed his fingers. "What would you like to do today?"

"Well….."

I didn't have to tell him what I wanted right then. He knew and obliged my silent request.

He pulled the sheet away from my body as I lay back onto the pillows. He stripped his shorts off and shirt. The muscles rippling as I watched. He was back in the bed in moments before he started kissing me from top to bottom. He was trailing his fingers over my skin making it tingle in every response I gave him. I didn't dare flinch but my body betrayed my thoughts. I flinched into him telling him I wanted him and only him. I moaned out loud as he let the air blow over me as he hitched my legs around his waist. I didn't have to wait another moment before he entered me. He was throwing all passion aside but grace. He thrust into me swiftly and I welcomed it. I wanted it just like this. I placed my hands over his back and felt his muscles ripple under them. He was responding under my touch and thrust harder. I wasn't going to last if he kept up this way. I wanted him closer and tried to pull him as close as I could. I moved my hands up to his shoulders and moved just slightly. It was this movement that threw me and my body responded with an unbelievable orgasm. I was glad we didn't have neighbors. They would have heard that for sure.

I rose an hour or so later and jumped into the shower. I smelled like sex. I probably looked like I'd had sex over and over. It was of course true but I didn't need other people to know that too. Edward was still out cold in the bed. I think I wore him out finally. I heard Charlie come into the suite and I headed him off before he entered our room. He didn't need to smell the sex. He was too young to understand that right now.

"Hey mister. Did you have a good time? Your dad said you found a new friend from England."

"Nate. He's cool. He likes the same things as me."

"That is good. How are you feeling kiddo?"

"I'm okay mom. Nothing hurts, no breathing problems. I just feel better."

"That is good. Did you remember to take your pill?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey."

"Are you going to marry Edward?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes. He said he wanted us to be a family."

"I am going to marry him Charlie."

"You need to be happy mom."

"Charlie you're almost seven. How do you know what makes me happy?"

"I may be almost seven mom but I can see with my two eyes that you're happier."

"You are too smart for your own good kiddo. You're going on seven yet you sound like your going on 30."

"Grandpa said the same thing."

"He's right. He used to say that about your mother too."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey."

"What is going to happen now?"

"Well we are going to join Edward in Chicago for a while. Your dad is a very important person. He has to run his company."

"I watched TV with grandpa the other day. Edward was all over the news. He wouldn't let me finish watching it though."

"Charlie you shouldn't be watching the TV when the news is on. There are things that you shouldn't be looking at."

"I know mom but they were talking about you too."

I looked at him. "Charlie what did Grandpa do?"

"He turned the channel but I know he wanted to watch it. I think he wanted to know what they were saying."

"Promise me you won't watch the news."

"Okay mom."

"Good."

I took Charlie out to the beach to play and dig in the sand. He had collected more shells for his collection and I dumped them on the towel. He tried to build a sand castle before I stepped in and helped him. I was watching out of the corner of my eye the Greek god that was Edward coming towards us. He plunked down in the sand and kissed my shoulder before kissing my mouth.

"Hi…"

"Hi. How are my two favorite people?"

"Excellent. We need help though." I paused pointing at the half built castle. "With the castle of course."

By time evening came all of us were wiped right out. Edward had his lap top open in the bed typing away. Something must be going on. I'd changed into a short silk shift with a barely there back. I obviously distracted him from what he was doing.

"Hmmm distraction…" he said out loud.

"Good or bad right now?"

"Good."

"Is it work?"

"Yes and no….." He was watching the screen and me at the same time. "I was going to tell you this in a few days but now is as good as any."

"What is going on Edward?" A little twitch in my heart started. I was starting to think some thing bad was going to happen.

"It's not bad love. I have to do a photo shoot for a calendar when I get back. The money from that will go to charity. Also an interview for Fortune 500 with another photo shoot. Both I agreed to. The big one is Oprah wants to do an interview."

"On you or the business?" I knew it was more or less his life she was going to be digging into. I knew that she would find me and then Charlie. It was his decision.

"I don't know yet."

"Do you want to?"

"I would like to. But I am worried about this one. My life has been private up till now. The only things they ever saw were when I would go out socially. The press doesn't know about the business. The don't know about our past. They don't know about our future."

I sat in the bed with him as he showed me the email. It sounded promising. It wasn't me that they were interviewing. It would be Edward.

"If you want to do it Edward I can't stop you. You would help your company a lot but our life would be in the open. She is the talk show Queen."

"I know."

We didn't come to a decision then. We were both quiet and just sat and starred at the screen. We uploaded some of the pictures and sent them to Esme. I was sure she would love them. Edward put the computer away after that and we just held each other. Not talking but cuddling. We used to do this in our meadow. Now it was different. I kissed his chest and ran my hand over his chest in small circles. He didn't move to stop me but tucked his other arm around me. His skin was still soft and now more chiseled than in high school. I couldn't help the errant thought that popped through my head.

In the morning I woke by myself again. There was a huge box on the bed with roses and a note attached. I took the note and stepped out of the bed.

_Marry me Bella_

_Meet me at the gazebo at 1 pm_

_Wear what is in the box._

_There is another gift in the bathroom_

_and three others in other places in the room._

_Our future awaits my love._

_Both of our lives and Charlie's_

_Your Edward forever,_

I had said yes already. _What was going on?_ My heart leapt into my throat. Something else was going on. I opened the box. I knew this box but it was back home. Inside was my wedding dress. It was the same box that was supposed to be in the back of my closet in my father's house. I lifted the dress from the box and let it hang to the floor. I ran my hand over the top as the memory of finding it hit me.

_Flashback…._

_I grumbled but Alice pulled me forward. We were trying to pick a dress. A wedding dress. I had tried on dozens today. I didn't feel like trying on any more. I didn't like any of the other ones I had put on. They were too poofy and too heavy with too many bows and fabric. The last one took the cake and it was so long and heavy I hadn't even made it out of the change room with it. I wanted something classic and simple. Not heavy and overdone._

"_Alice we have tried on dozen's of dresses today. I'm tired. It's too much."_

"_Last store I promise. I have a feeling Bella it's in here. Something is telling me it is here."_

"_Fine. This is the last store today." I succumbed to her revelation. She pulled me into the store sat me down and went through the racks with out me. I picked up the book of dresses on the table and flipped through it. I was glad to have Alice to help me. My mother was a lost cause and wouldn't even think about helping me. I was about to flip the page absent mindedly when I saw it on the page. This was the dress. This is the one that I wanted._

"_Alice." I called out to her in the store. "I found it. I found the dress." I yelled._

_She dropped what she had and came running around the rack to see what I was talking about. The dress was simple and strapless. It had a simple long ended bow on the one hip. A sheer over lay on the upper part going over the shoulder and down the back into the train. It was a Bella dress. It was going to be my dress._

_Alice took the book and held the page out trying to match the dress up. She found it in the back corner moments later and pulled it towards me. She was holding the book and the dress hanger over her head to keep from dragging on the floor. I followed the dress to the change room after her. It was as if it was calling my name. I changed and put the dress over my head. Alice did up the back and I came out fully and looked in the mirror. It was my dress._

"_My god Bella. It's the dress. You found the dress."_

"_No tweaking it. It's perfect the way it is." _

_It was a perfect fit already. I didn't have to have it altered. I paid for it and the girl said it was a discontinued line so no orders could be placed for it. I told her we didn't need an order just the dress. She gave me the dress right then and there._

"_Thank you Alice for making me go in there."_

"_Your welcome. I knew you would find it in there."_

"_We need to get you a dress now."_

"_I found one in silver."_

"_Silver is good."_

"You thanked me for taking you in that store."

The voice startled me and I whirled around. Alice stood in the door way. She had come out of nowhere and was carrying my veil and my shoes.

"Come on Bella we have lots of work to do before 1."

"How did you?..."

"Ask my brother when you get to the end of the isle. Better wait till you're married finally."

"I can't believe you're here. Wait how did you get here? How did you know were we were?"

"I am here to help you silly." She hugged me and stepped back. "I am here to help you be happy with my brother like you should have been all those years ago."

"But how did you?..."

"Don't question Bella. Just work with me."

"Shower?"

She nodded. "Shower."

I headed off to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I stood under the water and shaved my legs and washed every inch of me. As I was under the water I realized what was going on and started to freak out.

_Why was I freaking out?_ I didn't know. I wasn't running anymore. I wanted this as much as he did. Why _were these feelings coming up?_ I wasn't having cold feet. I'd said yes. _Twice._ My heart felt like it was in my throat. I started to hyperventilate. I leaned against the wall and slid to the bottom of the shower. I was determined to get up and finish getting ready but something held me to the floor.

Thoughts of everything rang through my head. One after another. The simplest memory of our first kiss. The first time in the meadow. High school and my first day there. The party and the saving grace that was Edward. His eyes and his smile. His touch, his beautiful soft touch. Having Charlie and running away from everything I held dear.

I wasn't crying. I wasn't frowning. I felt like I was in limbo. Between being utterly happy and miserable again. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be happy with Edward. I was happy with Edward.

All my worries were in consequential compared to this. Worries that could be dealt with. Worries that could change in a heart beat. I finally put them aside. Yes the press was there. They will be there always. But no matter what I had Edward. No matter what would be said I had Edward. My heart took comfort in that. It was no longer in my throat. It was beating as fast as it possibly could and staying in my chest. Where Edward could claim it over and over again.

I felt the back of my head. The scab that had formed still slightly there. It didn't hurt. I didn't notice it. My ribs had healed. They didn't ache. The other cuts and bruises were gone. I had the scars to prove I should be here. I survived because of Edward. He came to get me. My circle of life revolved around him. I was not happy without him.

I pulled myself up from the floor turned off the water and grabbed the towel. I was not happy without Edward…..

* * *

**So Bella is getting married on the island. Sorry it's not Esme's Island. Round hill is in Montego Bay, Jamaica. It is a beautiful plantation style hotel. I have never been but I have seen lots of pictures. My mom was born in Jamaica. I haven't been there since I was 2. I would love to go back. But right now that is just not feasible. I would also love to go back to Cuba. Anywhere in the Caribbean would be great. You can see the pictures of Round Hill if you go here.**

**www(dot)Roundhilljamaica(dot)com**

**How about some love people. I know you're out there. I get the emails that you like my story and are reading it. How about some more reviews. There is only one more chapter. Maybe two.**

**Those of you that have read my stories in the past know that I have a method to my madness. It always comes out. I don't know how long this story is going to be chapter wise. I am now writing chapter 10 at the moment. I have made a goal of 10 chapters at least. Maybe more. Plus I have another story I wrote a while ago and will be released soon. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 7 playlist**

**Mixture of songs already on the list**

_**No Surprise**_**- Daughtry**

_**Come Home**_**- One Republic**

_**All that I am asking for**_**- Lifehouse – When Edward and Bella are laying in the bed not talking.**

_**All I wanted**_**- Paramore - When Edward and Bella are laying in the bed not talking.**

**Chapter 8 playlist**

**Some of the previous songs in various orders.**

_**ET**_** – Katy Perry**

_**Not Like the Movies**_** – Katy Perry**

_**Not Broken**_**- Goo Goo Dolls**

_**Give me a Sign**_**- Breaking Benjamin**

_**Go with me**_**- Jesse Snider (totally awesome song if you have kids)**

_**Catalyst**_**- Linkin Park – When he is in the car driving away from Forks and Mike**

**Chapter 9 playlist**

**All that I'm asking for – Lifehouse – on the plane**

**Everything (Live in Studio) – Lifehouse – Edward and Bella in the tub**

**You and I Tonight – Faber Drive – Edward and Bella in the tub and after the tub**

**Just the Way you are – Bruno Mars**

**ET- Katy Perry - morning sex**

**Life Starts Now- Three Days Grace- playing on the beach**

**Good life- One Republic – playing on the beach**

**From where you are- Lifehouse**

**Not Broken – Goo Goo Dolls- Sitting on the beach watching Charlie play in the sand.**

**Iridescent- Linkin Park- Water sex**

**Save Me- My Darkest Days**

**Ghost of me – Selena Gomez**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**My goodness I haven't updated in forever—I hope you will all forgive me for not getting the last chapter out. I have since had another baby—Only a few weeks ago (actually he just turned 1 month on the 7th of Jan) I figure now that I have the time I can type it out—I loved this story and am sorry it has now come to an end—I am working on another but it is still in it's early stages- I only have one paragraph written and it is a good one to me—I am going to send it to a friend soon as the first chapter is written and see what she thinks of it—Now that I am home with both of my boys I should be able to write a bit more and get things done faster—I still have other stories to finish like my Christmas wish story—**

**So with out further ado here is a little from the last chapter and then Chapter 10- Again I am sorry it has taken over a year to update—I guess life just got away from me-**

**Last little bit from the last chapter….**

_**"Alice." I called out to her in the store. "I found it. I found the dress." I yelled.**_

_**She dropped what she had and came running around the rack to see what I was talking about. The dress was simple and strapless. It had a simple long ended bow on the one hip. A sheer over lay on the upper part going over the shoulder and down the back into the train. It was a Bella dress. It was going to be my dress.**_

_**Alice took the book and held the page out trying to match the dress up. She found it in the back corner moments later and pulled it towards me. She was holding the book and the dress hanger over her head to keep from dragging on the floor. I followed the dress to the change room after her. It was as if it was calling my name. I changed and put the dress over my head. Alice did up the back and I came out fully and looked in the mirror. It was my dress.**_

_**"My god Bella! It's the dress. You found the dress."**_

_**"No tweaking it. It's perfect the way it is." **_

_**It was a perfect fit already. I didn't have to have it altered. I paid for it and the girl said it was a discontinued line so no orders could be placed for it. I told her we didn't need an order just the dress. She gave me the dress right then and there.**_

_**"Thank you Alice for making me go in there."**_

_**"Your welcome. I knew you would find it in there."**_

_**"We need to get you a dress now."**_

_**"I found one in silver."**_

_**"Silver is good."**_

_**"You thanked me for taking you in that store."**_

_**The voice startled me and I whirled around. Alice stood in the door way. She had come out of nowhere and was carrying my veil and my shoes.**_

_**"Come on Bella we have lots of work to do before 1."**_

_**"How did you?"**_

_**"Ask my brother when you get to the end of the isle. Better wait till you're married finally."**_

_**"I can't believe you're here. Wait how did you get here? How did you know were we were?"**_

_**"I am here to help you silly." She hugged me and stepped back. "I am here to help you be happy with my brother like you should have been all those years ago."**_

_**"But how did you?"**_

_**"Don't question Bella. Just work with me."**_

_**"Shower?"**_

_**She nodded. "Shower."**_

_**I headed off to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I stood under the water and shaved my legs and washed every inch of me. As I was under the water I realized what was going on and started to freak out.**_

_**Why was I freaking out? I didn't know. I wasn't running anymore. I wanted this as much as he did. Why were these feelings coming up? I wasn't having cold feet. I'd said yes. Twice. My heart felt like it was in my throat. I started to hyperventilate. I leaned against the wall and slid to the bottom of the shower. I was determined to get up and finish getting ready but something held me to the floor.**_

_**Thoughts of everything rang through my head. One after another. The simplest memory of our first kiss. The first time in the meadow. High school and my first day there. The party and the saving grace that was Edward. His eyes and his smile. His touch, his beautiful soft touch. Having Charlie and running away from everything I held dear.**_

_**I wasn't crying. I wasn't frowning. I felt like I was in limbo. Between being utterly happy and miserable again. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be happy with Edward. I was happy with Edward.**_

_**All my worries were in consequential compared to this. Worries that could be dealt with. Worries that could change in a heart beat. I finally put them aside. Yes the press was there. They will be there always. But no matter what I had Edward. No matter what would be said I had Edward. My heart took comfort in that. It was no longer in my throat. It was beating as fast as it possibly could and staying in my chest. Where Edward could claim it over and over again.**_

_**I felt the back of my head. The scab that had formed still slightly there. It didn't hurt. I didn't notice it. My ribs had healed. They didn't ache. The other cuts and bruises were gone. I had the scars to prove I should be here. I survived because of Edward. He came to get me. My circle of life revolved around him. I was not happy without him.**_

_**I pulled myself up from the floor turned off the water and grabbed the towel. I was not happy without Edward…..**_

* * *

**Truth**

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

She was running circles around my chest. I wrapped my own arms around her. I could tell she was thinking. I picked up her hand and kissed it gently. Her skin was warm yet we were both very cool. She continued running her one hand in circles around my chest until I heard her breathing slow and she had fallen asleep.

Tomorrow was D-day. Tomorrow everything would be set and done. The plan had started out perfectly. It would end perfectly. If everything was going to work perfectly I had to make sure everything was going as planned. I shifted Bella just slightly and she gently rolled over to her pillow. I hated leaving her embrace but I needed to check things out. I needed to find out if things were running smoothly or going very wrong.

I opened my laptop that was sitting beside the bed and opened up the emails. There was one sitting there from Alice and also one from Jasper. Of course I opened both.

_**E,**_

_**I gathered everyone you wanted. We are all boarding the plane now. We should be there about 4 am. You could have done this as an earlier flight? I won't complain I am on a high anyhow. I think this is the best plan you have had and from what Emmett tells me you have had some good ones when it comes to Bella. Alice is looking after everything else. She is like a little firecracker. It's no wonder I am on a high it is rubbing off on me LOL. I think she will be happier than you will be tomorrow. I am also very glad you both woke up and realized that you two do belong together. I am glad that Bella came back. I am sure if she had not we would be out looking for her in every part of every city in the country. **_

_**See you in the morning,**_

_**J.**_

Alice was babbling in hers about the past and the future she thought we would be having. I heard Bella shift again as I watched her. She only had a white sheet covering just her lower half. The though that passed through my head made me want to put things aside and wake her right then and there. I could feel a growl coming up with the urge to pull the sheet away and trail my fingers. I had to get this done though. I quickly moved my sight line and concentrated on the remainder of Alice's email.

…_**. Edward Cullen when Jasper told me what you wanted to do I was ecstatic. It's about bloody time. You should have married her years ago. You should have found her earlier. But that is the past. Of course I will go get Charlie and all her stuff. I suppose you want me to bring the rings too? Of course you do, don't answer that question. I think Bella still has hers and I think I know where she has it. I know where yours is. Yes I have known about the Bella drawer for a long time. You're predictable you know especially when it came to her. Don't worry I will be on that plane with a gigantic smile and with my pixie bells on!**_

_**Alice**_

I filed the emails in the private part of the drive. Not that I didn't trust Bella but if anyone got a hold of my lap top my work was on there. I had it password protected for everyone and anyone that may get a hold of it. I closed it gently and shut it down. I had 3 hours till they got here. I wasn't going to sleep at this rate. I needed to burn some energy.

I kissed Bella's shoulder and pulled the sheet up to her arms. I would be back in awhile. I wasn't going far. I slipped out of the back door of our room without waking her and headed down to the water. I looked to see how much room I had and started what I had planned to do in my head.

By time I finished it was 3:30 in the morning. I had sand everywhere and it looked great. It was well worth it. The _"Marry Me Bella"_ I put in the sand could not be missed by her or a plane over head. I chuckled and the largeness of it and shook it off. It would be a hit I think.

I cleaned myself up in another room and headed for the lobby. As I was arriving the host was just coming in with the keys for everyone. They were all on my plane as per instruction. So when I saw each of them come in carrying dress clothes and suit cases with wide grins and glittering eyes I was bowled over with the emotions of what the day would bring.

My mother sought me out first and hugged me to no end. She proceeded to scold me for not telling her sooner of my plan. I couldn't say anything but just grinned. Then I apologized to her and her alone. My father shook my hand and had some kind but choice words of wisdom and congratulations. Emmett had a few more gripes about the time but was smiling all the way through saying it. I knew he felt the same that it was about time. Alice attacked me as I knew she would. It was the next person that I saw that I had some explaining to do.

_Charlie…_

Charlie stood back from everyone else holding a bag that he placed gently on the ground. He looked grumpy but something told me he was fine with everything that was going on and what was to come in the next hours of the day. I believed his opinion of me had changed in the last few weeks since I had been around for my son and his daughter like I should have. I walked up to him and before I could say anything he looked up at me. In his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Charlie… Thank you for coming. I know it's late but would you please walk Bella and Charlie down the isle later today?"

"That is why I am here. I am here to make sure nothing happens again between you two. She loves you too much for me to stop her. And against my better judgment I want her to be happy and it will seem that it is you that makes her happy." He paused. "That still means I don't have to like you."

"Fair enough sir."

Alice was picking up a gigantic white box which was what I was assuming was her dress. She handed me the ring and juggled the box to keep it from falling on the ground. I opened both the ring boxes. Inside each ring it was engraved with _"Forever"_. I shut them both and hugged her gently so she wouldn't drop the white box.

"Thank you Alice for everything."

"Anytime big brother. You go and get what you want. We are all here to tag along for the ride."

I got everyone set up with a room so they could catch some sleep before the day's festivities. I was turning to leave when I something caught my eyes. Henry and his wife and son were standing waiting to talk to me.

"Henry…"

"Peter is looking after things for the day. No-one knows Mr. Cullen. Besides we didn't want to miss this."

"I'm glad you came and Charlie will get to know your son. They have a lot in common I am guessing."

"That is the plan. Plus you would need these." He said handing over a small box.

I opened the box and looked inside. They were the earrings I had in my desk at work. Henry didn't miss a thing. I had for the first wedding purchased them and was planning on giving them to Bella the day of our wedding. She was gone by then. I kept them in my desk as a reminder of her and what should have been.

"I had a feeling they were Bella's since the first time I saw them years ago in your desk." He paused. "I think this is the occasion that you had bought them for the first time around?"

"Very perceptive of you Henry. Yes they were for the first wedding and for her."

"Now you can give them to her."

"Thank you Henry."

I got him a room key and we all headed out to our suites to rest. I took the box with the dress in it from Alice who warned me sternly not to look inside. It was to be a surprise. I had the rings in my pocket and the earrings in the other pocket. I was set to start my plan in motion for when she woke up.

I watched from the path way as each couple headed to a suite. My parents had their heads together and hand in hand. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly and smiling. Emmett and Rose were also hand in hand. Henry was talking with Charlie and then headed to his suite. I smiled. I was on a high that I don't think I was going to come down from for a while. Bella had not moved an inch since I left those few hours ago.

I placed the box on the bed on my side so she would not roll over onto it. I put the earrings in another spot and proceeded to write a note to attach to the box.

_Marry me Bella,_

_Meet me at the gazebo at 1pm._

_Wear what is in the box._

_There is another gift in the bathroom._

_and three others in other places in the room._

_Our future awaits my love_

_Both of our lives and Charlie's_

_Your Edward forever,_

I folded the note and placed it with the box. I scattered a few roses that were in the room already and placed the earrings on the dresser with another rose. I placed the rings on the bedside table. I wrote a quick note just saying "forever" with her name on it. For the note to go with the earrings I sat down and wrote a longer note. This would explain everything.

_My Darling Bella,_

_Forever and Always I have loved you. I love you now more than I did before._

_These were yours from the beginning. I had planned on giving them to you on the _

_day of our first wedding. The past is the past. This is our wedding day and these are yours and will be yours forever and always. I love you and I love Charlie. I will see you at the end of the isle when you will become Mrs. Cullen finally._

_Forever and Always,_

_Edward._

I had a bracelet for Bella and placed that in the bathroom. That and Alice would be the third gift. I smiled and glanced around the room. Everything was set now. I pulled a stray hair away from Bella's face as she slept. She was sleeping peacefully. She was happy as she was smiling in her sleep. I wanted to wake her but I didn't. I wanted to kiss her and tell her what today was. I wanted to tell her everyone was here for us. I brushed my fingers down her face before I really did wake her. She would wake soon enough and find the box. Charlie would be waking up soon and he was going to come with me. Alice and Jasper would be on their way to our suite soon. It had been almost an hour already and I was just writing notes. I placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room with out a sound.

I met Alice and Jasper both outside my door minutes later after I checked in on Charlie. He was still sleeping but like any child could wake up in a few moments.

"Well?"

"I have her other things. Don't worry Edward."

"I'm trusting you Alice."

"She will be there and be more beautiful than ever. Let me do my stuff. Don't worry." She paused and looked at her husband. "Okay Jazz this is part of what I wanted for Rose's wedding to Emmett but he wouldn't wear them. You had your family crest… so now they are Edward's."

"Alice what on earth are you talking about?" I asked her.

"These..."

She dropped a pair of cuff links into my hands. On them was the Cullen Crest. Made of pure gold and inset diamonds. They were perfect for the occasion.

"Dad wanted Emmett to wear them. He wouldn't of course. I don't know why. Jasper had his own family ones but you have to wear them Edward. Dad wore them for his wedding to mom. Grandpa Cullen wore them to for his wedding. I am not sure how far back they go but there they are."

"You don't need to ask twice Alice. Of course I will wear them. And I am sure when little Charlie gets married he will wear them too. I will pass them down."

"Good."

"She will be up soon. This has to work. I have to go and get Charlie in a minute but you better go in and get ready."

Alice kissed Jasper and fled for the room that Bella was in. I headed in after her and caught Charlie as he was coming out of his room. He was fine with my ushering him off and out of the suite without seeing his mom first. I explained everything to him about what we were going to do today.

Charlie was all smiles. From ear to ear. Probably more if he could get a wider smile. He told me he wanted to see his mom happy again. He told me that she only really smiled when he was present but now she smiled more often than not. I had to smile myself at that. The fact that Charlie was getting his wish because I came back into their lives. The things that small children pick up was a curiosity for me. Charlie just proved that it does happen in children and the fact that he was mine made it all that much better.

Charlie followed me out of the suite house and we met Jasper outside. He was waiting smiling when he saw me holding my sons hand leading the way. It was a silent conversation he and I had and words were not spoken. He knew what I was feeling and that I couldn't have control the situation any better than I was. Things could have gone so very wrong but they didn't. Everything was working out perfectly.

I saw movement in the curtains out of the corner of my eye. I knew Bella was up then. I lead the way out of visual shot if she should come out of the suite and see us. We walked to the suite we were claiming as a groom's suite and stop off. My father was just arriving with Charlie Sr. Emmett turned around but didn't make any cracks like he usually does. It was an unspoken _"Finally"_ that went through our heads.

Charlie headed to his grandfathers side. He would get ready soon. I wasn't tired at all. I was on an unbelievable high. Something I should bottle not just let it run its course. I was all smiles. No one was going to ruin today. I had this planned so well and had everything worked out to a "T". If something did go wrong there was a back up.

Yes I was a control freak. I controlled everything that came to me. But I didn't want to control what was said and felt. I wanted that to happen as it did. We were away from all the hustle and bustle of the city and every day life. We were in a paradise that was perfect for this. Life was in slow motion here. Relaxed and no need for control. I watched everyone interact with each other in the room. They had all seen me brooding, controlling and never taking "no" for an answer. That wouldn't change in my business but there were 2 more factors, two lives that I had to think about that I couldn't and wouldn't control. I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world now or ever.

I stepped back outside and looked out into the ocean. The rolling waves came in but I saw the calm. The calm that was me. I put my hands on the railing and smiled again. I knew my life had changed the moment I looked across the ball field all those years ago. The moment I looked up from my phone conversation and saw her standing there. I laughed out loud. I kept smiling and laughing till Jasper was beside me.

"Emmett you may want to get your father. I think he cracked."

"I haven't cracked Jasper. I was off in my own world. Thinking."

"He cracked."

"No. Everything is in perspective now. My life is calm. Bella was always the key to that. She held everything with her. Without her I am a shell. Moody and controlling. With her I am the person I should have been all those years ago. Of course I am great full for everything and the way it happened. I have wanted Bella back from the day she left. We never should have been apart but I don't think I would have changed a thing."

"You still sound conflicted. Like you would go back and change things yet you don't think it would change?"

"In a way but I have settled. My control is and has been relinquished back to the way it was with Bella all those years ago. The way it should have been. This way is better. She was the key."

I turned and stared at Jasper. He was watching me like a hawk. He didn't believe that I had not cracked. The look on his face said that. I smiled again at him and his facial features changed.

"I am truly fine Jasper. Better than I ever could be."

"Good. But for my sake I am watching you closely."

"I am fine. Nothing can bring me down today."

I leaned forward on the railing and watched the waves roll in. Form and function. Bella and I. A new beginning is here for us.

I tuned out the bustle inside the room as I continued to stare out into the ocean. I ran my hands through my hair. _Could she be having her own thoughts?_ I had a feeling she was. I knew we were quite a ways from Bella and Alice. They didn't really know where I was. I straightened up and out of the corner of my eye I saw her. She and Alice were walking down the beach. I watched the small pixie form that was Alice try to hold up Bella's dress and her own but was failing miserably. Bella was a vision in white. Billows of white material but very simplistic. It was perfect for Bella. It was perfect for us. Her brown hair was up and the soft wind was blowing the stray pieces across her face. That picture of her would be etched into my mind for all time. Yes she could not see me but she was a vision and she was my vision and going to be my wife.

I took a breath as I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing when I saw Bella. Of course I held it again as she stepped closer with Alice. I stepped back towards the door and hovered in the shadows. She and Alice decided to let the dress down onto the beach and let it flow behind her. I watched as my mother and Rosalie joined them. They all attempted to pick up the dress again which was met with laughter. I went inside not willing to chance that hey had seen me watching them. My bride was ready for me. Now it was my turn to be ready for her.

Everyone else that was in the room was in various states of dress. Some had full suits. Others were in kaki pants and shirts for the weather. Then there was me. Looking a little disheveled since I had been going since well before last night. I headed to the bathroom with my clothes and hopped in the shower. I shaved and took my time doing it. No nicks in the skin today. The hard lines and determination had melted away for the day. I believe that people would have asked what happened to Edward Cullen and who kidnapped him. I had a smile from ear to ear.

I looked at the time on my watch. I couldn't believe how late it was already. It felt like everyone had just arrived a short time ago. All the reflecting and getting ready was distracting me to loose the time. It was time to go and get my bride and stand before our friends and family that matter the most.

"It's time gentleman." I said out loud when I exited the bathroom.

We left the room with me being last. I had Charlie with me and Emmett and Jasper before me with the fathers leading the way. Charlie had a smile that matched my own. He really was a mini me. If he was my age he would be my twin. We walked over to the venue where the wedding would be taking place. Henry was seated already and when we walked down the isle to prepare he stood. I waved him to sit down. No one on my staff would be working while they were here.

I waited at the end of the isle with Jasper to my left and Emmett beside him. Charlie stood in front of both of them. The music started and the soft breeze that was blowing was carrying the tune into the air. I watched my mother walk down the isle then Rosalie and finally Alice. The music changed and then I looked beyond both Rosalie and Alice and saw her. She was a vision. More so than what I saw on the beach in her billows of white which now fell perfectly at her feet. The simple dress held to her body like it was never apart from her. I took a step forward before stopping myself. Charlie senior was walking her down the isle to me. I just wanted to go to her and sweep her off her feet right here and now.

I watched as she stood waiting for her cue. She was surprised when her father slipped his arm through hers and kissed her cheek. Her face said it all. She was truly surprised in every possible way for today. I couldn't hear the conversation she was having with him but the look on her face said that she was happy. Charlie walked her down the isle on the second cue and kissed her again at the end of the isle before placing her hand in mine. He went and sat down. Our son took our hands and we pledged to our guests that we would be a family and remain a family till death due all of us part. He was smiling, Bella was smiling and I was smiling. It was then that a flash went off. I looked up and saw Henry take a picture of our family pledge that I am sure would end up on my desk and in my home. I knew from that moment on that I was not going to let go no matter where I was going. Bella and Charlie would go with me always.

Our son let our hands go and put them back to just us holding hands. He went and sat with his grandfather grinning from ear to ear. I didn't move my feet at first just took Bella's other hand and held her there. She smiled at me and mouthed _"Thank you"_ as her stray tears fell from her eyes. I didn't care that we were in front of our guests I took one hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you forever Isabella."

"I love you too Edward. So much." She said quietly so that only I could hear.

I took her hand again and lead her to the priest. The ceremony was short. The way I had arranged it. I didn't want anyone to be uncomfortable in the heat. Henry took pictures for us as well as the hotel staff photographer. My mother was taking pictures in between crying that her son was finally getting married. I was complete now. Everyone was here that we needed to be. I watched Bella let a few more tears go and I wiped them away before they stained her cheeks. Once the _"I do's"_ passed and Charlie stood and passed us the rings. I had not seen Bella slip them to Charlie but I guess she did as we did our family pledge. Everything was now complete. The priest didn't need to tell me what was next. I took it into my own hands as he pronounced us man and wife. I kissed my bride, my life and my future. I took Bella's head in my hands and kissed her like no one was here. It was Emmett who had the last word that broke us apart a few minutes later.

"Finally, it's about bloody time."

I heard laughter and Bella smiled and we kissed one last time before looking at our guests.

"I do have to agree with my brother." I said looking at her again and placing my forehead against hers.

"I know." I watched her pause. "But I wasn't finished kissing you know." She smiled at me again.

She didn't have to tell me again. I placed my lips on hers again to giggles from our guests. I smiled and broke the kiss that should never have ended.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."

We turned again to our guests and the isle that we should be going up. The photographer took the picture and had everyone join us on either side of us. I put my arms around Bella and had Charlie stand in front of us. One after another the pictures where taken. Ones with my family, with Charlie Sr. and then with the bridal party. Then the family ones with Charlie. We then moved to the beach for pictures of just the two of us with the hotel photographer.

Bella got down into the sand with her bare feet and let her dress fall where it may. I took her hand and we walked in the sand with the photographer following us snapping away the intimate moments we were having just the two of us. We were drawing in the sand and stepping in the surf. I picked her up and spun her around and kissed her before putting her back on the sand.

"Where ever our lives lead us we will go together."

Once our pictures had been taken and our guests finally joined us back on the beach we traveled back for an early supper or late lunch depending on how you looked at it. Everything was going to be in stages. Bella didn't want to change yet but I was sure Alice had something for her anyhow when she did. Alice was prepared for everything and I am pretty sure it was the same dress or outfit for the first time around or something better that she designed.

I was talking to my father about being on the island and what was happening leading up to this moment when I looked over to see Bella smiling and being happy. I stopped talking mid sentence before starting off on a new topic.

"Dad would you help run the Chicago office?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I want an office in Seattle."

"I have already started my half retirement from teaching. I wouldn't be able to do it full time."

"I know."

"I'm glad to see you both happy."

"It should have happened a long time ago."

"Things happen for a reason son."

"I do believe that dad but…"

"Don't worry Edward. You're a family. Your pledge solidified that. It will come. If your prepared or not."

Bella looked over at me and smiled. She was truly happy. Charlie was by his mother's side and waved. She reached down to him and fixed his flower. Another picture was taken at that moment by Henry who was watching the exchange. The hotel photographer captured it as well and I quickly asked them to keep taking pictures of the guests and the moments that evolved. I wanted lots to record the day. I wanted lots to put in my office and to put around my, our home. I wanted albums full of the memories of today.

Bella was still close to the ground and she was talking to Charlie. When he gave her a hug she stood back up and smiled. I left my father without a word and joined her and Charlie. Charlie ran off and left the two of us alone as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Was this all your idea?" She asked me kissing me.

"It was." I paused. "I wanted the element of surprise. Which I believe I achieved."

"Yes you certainly did."

"Are you sad you didn't get to help?"

"Go through what Alice put me through again…. No I am glad it was this simple."

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely." She said kissing me again.

"I'm glad."

We had our first dance and some cake before she changed her dress. Alice had her in a simple long white dress that had a tie at the back. She was in bare feet which I think she loved doing. She was talking with her father and smiling. He was happy for her. I was glad. I didn't like stepping in between her and her father but it turned out for the best. I could only hope for the rest of our lives it was the best move. From what I could see it was.

I moved between our guests and family. I saw Henry's son with Charlie. They were talking games no doubt. I smiled as Henry came to stand beside me.

"They certainly hit it off didn't they?"

"Yes they did. I am glad."

"Henry thank you for today and for everything you have done. You do keep my sane. You have no idea how thankful I really am right now."

"Mr. Cullen you don't need to thank me. It is part of my job."

"You do go above and beyond what I usually ask for."

"I know Sir."

"Please call me Edward. No more formal Mr. Cullen. Edward will be fine from this point forward."

"Yes Mr….. Edward sorry old habits die hard sir."

"When you left how was the P.R. department doing with all the press we had before we left?"

"They were fielding it. Quite well actually. They were starting to get calls for responses. I told them to hold off on releasing a response till you cleared something. They will be wanting one from you when you return."

"I am sure they will be." I chuckled. I had no idea what I was going to release.

I also cringed as I am going to have to sit down and decide what I was going to release as a statement. The news crews are probably already digging for more info because no statement has been released. I couldn't let it out that we were married yet but that would deter them from Charlie and finding out about him to some degree.

Bella had come to join us and melted into my side as Henry and I talked.

"Henry when you get back. I want you to let Peter know I wan the Seattle files on my desk pronto. He will know what I am talking about. Then I want to look at some real estate for labs down town Seattle."

"Yes Edward of course."

"What is going on Edward?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Your both here so I can tell you. I am planning on opening a Seattle office. I will run both but I want to move my office to Seattle once my father is ready to run the Chicago office."

"Really Edward?" She looked at me hopeful that what I was saying was true.

"Yes my love. Do you approve?"

"I do! But everything is in Chicago for you."

"Yes but home is where you are Bella." I paused to kiss her. "It won't happen right away but it will happen. I have that control. I want to expand to cover more. Just more is in Seattle."

She smiled again and kissed me before moving onto go talk to Alice again. I moved around making sure everyone was happy and having a good time. We had another dance and some more food before heading off to our suite. Charlie was going to stay with his grandfather for the night before he left tomorrow. And the following two nights with my parents to get to know them more.

I know it wasn't a private vacation but it was needed. I moved from the doorway of our suite and carried Bella in over the threshold. She grinned and as I set her down she kissed me.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what my love?"

"For making me see that everything is in its right place. For making me see that things are in the past and we have only each other and Charlie for our future."

"Bella I…"

"Don't respond. I don't want you too. I'm saying we are right. We were always right. How I lost that I don't know. I don't want to lose it again."

I didn't say anything back. I just kissed her. I held her head between my hands and kissed her. Her revelation was the perfect thing right now. She was mine and I was hers. With every touch we got closer. Like we should have been. Like we would be for the rest of our lives.

No one could take this moment from us. Her revelation my understanding it. Our lives were truly one now. The past is the past. Yes it will come up and now that we can deal with it….. We can deal with it more smoothly. I am good at control. I need the control but I have learned something in these past weeks. I can't control everything. Let things fall into place and then fix what needs to be fixed. Business is for controlling. Family is the rest of our lives.

In that moment I had my revelation. I smiled against Bella's mouth. Then grinned as she pulled back.

"Edward?"

"Yes love. I am a grinning idiot right now. I am so in love with you. I have had a revelation of sorts as you have. You are my family now. Yes we have our parents and Charlie and any other little one that may come along some day but I will always love you and only you. Forever. End of story. No one will come between us. God help them if they every try. I am yours my love. Like I said forever."

"I am glad to hear that. My feet are planted. I don't plan on doing any type of running ever again." She laughed and smiled.

"That is true music to my ears."

If it was possible I was grinning even more. We stumbled our way to the bedroom when we were greeted with tones of flowers and a single banner.

"Finally?"

"Finally." I said

I scooped her up and had her out of her dress before she could begin to protest. I ran my hands down her bare back tracing along her spine as I went. She didn't flinch she just melted into my arms. Her lace bra was an intrusion that I quickly got rid of. I hooked my fingers into her silk underwear making them fall to the floor in a heap.

"Why Mr. Cullen you are still fully dress seeing that I am fully undressed now."

I smirked. I closed the gap between us and she pressed herself up against me as I kissed her. By the end of the kiss I had no clothes to speak of on.

"Now that is much better Mr. Cullen."

"If I dare say Mrs. Cullen you are very right. Now come here before I do something foolish."

I took her in my arms and held the back of her head gently. I kissed her again and again before we were fumbling for the bed. I removed the covers full of petals of the bed in one movement as she hung onto my arms. She pushed me down onto the bed and straddled me in one swift movement of hers. I entered her in the moments after she leaned in to kiss me. The feeling felt divine as she rode me. I helped her get to that deep penetration that she was looking for as she continued to kiss my chest returning again to my waiting lips.

I held her in place as I rolled both of us over. Placing her head gently on the pillow that I was just laying on. I started moving faster with in her. Which caused her to moan out loud at the friction she was getting. It didn't take her much longer to find a release as she arched her back into me. Her insides were tightening over and over and I couldn't hold out much longer before I let my release go. I grunted and called out her name over and over before almost collapsing above her.

I moved to beside her as I pulled her close to me. I pulled her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder. I ran my hands over her back in small circles and tracing her spine again. She didn't flinch she just hummed in enjoyment. I started down her side and took a detour every so often to her breasts or to pull her closer and enter a finger or two into her. I couldn't keep my hands off her or out of her.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my love."

This was my life. My love. Forever, till death do us part. I kissed her neck and felt her smile. She turned to face me and kissed me. A sweet gentle kiss that could have lasted forever if it wasn't for the position we were in. She had her hands in my hair and her hip rubbing me hard again. Tonight was going to be jus the two of us and no other thoughts. Just our love, our future together and our bed. Everything else was….. Well everything else.

* * *

**So they got married. Had their revelations. And the family was included. You didn't think I wasn't going to include them. They are too family oriented to nix the rest of the family being there. I love that Henry came too and took some of the special shots that I am sure Bella will love to have in the house as Edward had said he wanted to put on his desk at work.**

**This is the last chapter. Sorry folks this is it. The end of a long story that this update was way overdue. I love this story. It was one of the better ones I have written. If I had enough material I would continue it but it would be repeating a lot that was already in it. I have a few others now on the go and they need to be typed or have been already. **

**Please tell me what you think by leaving a review!**

**Chapter 8 playlist**

**Some of the previous songs in various orders.**

**_ET_ – Katy Perry**

**_Not Like the Movies_ – Katy Perry**

**_Not Broken_- Goo Goo Dolls**

**_Give me a Sign_- Breaking Benjamin**

**_Go with me_- Jesse Snider (totally awesome song if you have kids)**

**_Catalyst_- Linkin Park – When he is in the car driving away from Forks and Mike**

**Chapter 9 playlist**

**All that I'm asking for – Lifehouse – on the plane**

**Everything (Live in Studio) – Lifehouse – Edward and Bella in the tub**

**You and I Tonight – Faber Drive – Edward and Bella in the tub and after the tub**

**Just the Way you are – Bruno Mars**

**ET- Katy Perry - morning sex**

**Life Starts Now- Three Days Grace- playing on the beach**

**Good life- One Republic – playing on the beach**

**From where you are- Lifehouse**

**Not Broken – Goo Goo Dolls- Sitting on the beach watching Charlie play in the sand.**

**Iridescent- Linkin Park- Water sex**

**Save Me- My Darkest Days**

**Ghost of me – Selena Gomez**

**Chapter 10 Playlist**

**Search and Destroy – 30 Seconds to Mars – Edward thinking outside watching the surf**

**Say – One Republic – Edward waiting for Bella to come down the isle**

**Firework- Katy Perry – Bella and Edward talking after the wedding**

**Everything- Lifehouse (live version in the studio) – End of the chapter**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and the playlist.**

**~munchkin1978~**


End file.
